Sensei no Petto: You Make My Heart Go Doki Doki
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Takamachi Nanoha, a 23 years old single mother and gym teacher at one of Japan's most prestigious schools. She meets a stunning blonde who showers her with as much affection as a pet, or is Nanoha the pet in this story? Special Parings inside. NanoFate
1. Boku wa Feito desu Yoroshiku, Sensei

**Sensei no Petto**

By xYuki, Kimusume, and Toumasan

Yuki: UWAH! I haven't done a story with Japanese words in a while. XD I've been dying to write one. :B There shall be translations at the bottom btw.

Mei: I was starting to think you forgot about these kinds of stories. ;x Guess I was wrong...

Yuki: You're always wrong when it comes to my spontaneous mind!

Mei: W/e... -reads how to Speak Korean book- DX I totally forgot I can't speak Korean!!

Touma: Seriously? Isn't it hard to buy stuff? O.o

Mei: Yes it is. :(

Yuki: :x ... screw it I'm lazy; I'll only have the titles as Japanese. XD I don't want to over load you people.

* * *

**Sensei no Ressun: Ichi**

_(Teacher's Lesson: 1)_

**Boku wa Feito desu... Yoroshiku, _Sensei_**

_(I'm__ Fate, nice to meet you, Teacher)_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone's alarm clock blaring into my left ear. Groaning quietly I pushed my phone off the bed and roll around trying to get back into that peaceful state of slumber, but... my phone kept ringing that annoying ring tone.

"Ugh... why did I set my alarm on?" I grumble to no one as I pushed myself up with my forearms. I sent a menacing glare at the pink phone and muttered something nasty in its direction. "Why do I have to get up early again?" I mutter with a frown before plopping my face back onto my pillow.

Unable to get back to sleep, I sit up straight and stretch my limbs, getting rid of the kinks that accumulated in my sleep. I brought my feet down to the solid food floors and shivered, but I quickly got accustomed to the cold floors and _finally_ got out of bed. Scratching my head with a large yawn, my eyes drift over to the small calendar I have sitting on my night stand.

"September... 3..." I say without much thought. I quirk and eyebrow and begin to ponder why this day was circled with a big red circle with the words "First Day on the Job!! :D" within. "Eh, can't be that important." I mutter lazily.

As I made my way down to the bathroom I grabbed hold of some clothes to change into from my drawer. After grabbing some new clothes and underwear, I notice my daughter's bedroom door was open, I figured it was no big deal and just brushed it aside. As I walked passed my little girl's room I yawned and leaned against the wall to steady myself. Resting my eyes quickly I tried to remember why today was so special, but still nothing came to mind, so with a huff I made my way into the bathroom.

It was a quiet walk with only the floor boards beneath me making a sound. Flicking on the light switch to the bathroom, I walked in, shut the door and began to undress. It was days like these that I wished I had a lover to walk into the bathroom and hold me, helping me undress, and... well... do the thing lover's do in private inside the shower. I guess that officially made me a pervert for wishing such a ludicrous thing to happen to me, but the allure of making love in the shower... was still a sweet dream.

Slowly I unbutton my pink night shirt and allow it to slide off of my shoulders and onto the floor. Next came my pants, followed by my underwear. With a heavy sigh, I turn the mirror and look at my nude form. From my well toned tummy, B cup breast, long brunette hair, and baby blue eyes, I was nothing but... plain. I knew I wasn't beautiful or tall like the models on magazines, I rather enjoyed eating, I didn't have those giant mammary glands men chase after like hound dogs, my hair wasn't as silky as I wish it was, I think the only thing I liked about me were my eyes. I sighed again and tore my self away from the taunting mirror and stepped into the shower.

As I took a quick cold shower to shake myself fully awake, I once again, ponder about what was so important about today. It wasn't Vivio's birthday, it wa-wait! The calendar said something about a job. I delved into my own mind trying to bring out what job I could have applied for, but still, nothing.

Grumbling loudly, I shut off the water angrily and stomped out of the shower. The water rippling off of my average curves with every angry step I took. Grasping hold of the towel with an iron grip I began to dry off whilst muttering angry comments.

"Why am I angry again?" I ask myself with a defeated sigh.

I began to dress myself after thoroughly drying every reachable part of me. I slipped on my underwear first, followed by my shirt, and then my pants. I wrapped the towel around my hair so the extra water could fall there and not on me and my floors.

After exiting the bathroom I trotted down to the kitchen to cook up breakfast for me and my adorable little girl, but I came to a startling surprise. I walked into the kitchen/dinning room with the table all set, my coffee in my favorite mug, some toast and eggs on a large plate, and my favorite little girl with her face on the table snoozing.

As quietly as I could, I made my way over to the chair next to my girl and sit down. I slowly shake her away and she stirs quickly.

"Nanoha-mama," she mumbled cutely with a yawn, "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Vivio." I greet my little girl with a smile and pat her on the head. Taking a quick glance at the table and ask her, "What's this for?"

"Today is, Nanoha-mama's-" she yawns sleepily, "-first day as a Gym teacher at that school wi-with-." another yawn, "-the school with that really long name, Vivio can never remember."

"Ahh-AHHH!!" I screamed. What my daughter had remembered, I had forgotten. My little girl screamed along with me, seems like I startled her, now I feel bad. We screamed at each other for a few more seconds before running out of breath.

"What was that!?" Vivio exclaimed, her mismatched eyes wide in fear, her breath rapid.

I laughed guiltily and bowed my head. "Vivio, I'm sorry... but, you just reminded me about the job." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Nanoha-mama, is silly. Vivio, knew you would forget." she said in a sweet voice. Groaning, I crack a smile at my girl. Vivio grinned at me and passed me my mug. "Vivio, tried to get the right taste, but... coffee is icky…"

'_Great, even my own daughter thinks I'm a space case.'_ I thought with an amused hum. I looked at Vivio and accepted the mug, taking a sip. "Wow, Vivio this is perfect! Nice and sweet, just how I like it." I chimed taking a large gulp from the sweet, sweet coffee my daughter made.

"Vivio, is happy Nanoha-mama likes it... but Vivio, still thinks it's icky..." Vivio mumbled as she reached for some toast.

Thus went my breakfast, made with love by my adorable 8 year old daughter...

* * *

I got dressed my best, for my new position as the gym teacher for the TSAB, seeing as how the old teacher broke his back. Today I wore a simple white T-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt, and your average run of the mil blue track pants with a white stripe running down the side of my legs. My hair was up in a side pony tail and that was it for my work attire.

Smiling at myself in the mirror I turned to leave my bedroom and headed down to the front door where my adorable Vivio was all ready to go to her new school with her new school uniform. I smiled at her and opened the door for her, today was going to be a fresh start, and I just hope no one picked on her for being the daughter of a teacher.

* * *

The drive to the new school was a cheerful one. Vivio and I spoke of all the things that could happen today eagerly in anticipation. I myself was eager to be able to teach at such a prestigious school. The TSAB is short for the Testarossa School for the Absolutely Brilliant. I giggled at the memory of meeting with the principle, she had told me that the name of the school is just a way to make themselves more prestigious, but in fact they where just a regular high school with high tech equipment, highly experienced teachers, well behaved students, and really good looking administrative staff, maybe I'll meet my prince charming on the job! The principle made light about that actually, apparently she had met her fiancee when she first took the job as the principle. I wonder what kind of man could win the heart of such an amazing beauty? He must be pretty amazing... I wonder what kind of person my prince charming is?

I stopped at a stop sign, and in the distance I could see my new work area as well as my daughter's new school. I poked my girl and pointed at the distance. "Look," I say. "It's your new school sweetie!"

"Ugyuu... Vivio's scared." she muttered with a small blush on her adorable face.

"Don't be scared, Vivio!" I grinned. "If someone picks on you, you can just come to me and I'll tell that mean little boy or girl to leave you alone." Vivio nodded her head hesitantly at first, but gained confidence in my words and nodded her head again with the bright smile I loved so much... but I broke my promise.

When we got to the school, Vivio and I went our separate ways seeing as how I had to visit the Principle's office before starting my first day. Before I made my way to the office, I watched Vivio make her way to her first class, and when I thought it was clear...

"Hey! That kid's got two colored eyes! She's weird!" I hear a little boy shout out. Instantly my heart began to race, this was exactly what I was afraid of. "Hey, everyone, check out the freak!"

"Eww, what's wrong with her eyes..."

"Wow, she's weird, just ignore her maybe she'll go away."

Then I heard a quiet whimper as I neared the scene, my little girl was crying, and I wasn't there to help. I was helpless...

"That's enough everyone!" a stern quiet voice shouted. The children quickly shut their mouths.

I turned the corner and saw him, the man that made my heart pound against my chest, my cheeks flush at an incredible rate, and made my mouth go dry. My prince charming was right in front of me.

He was tall, elegant, dashing, and handsome from what I can see in my position behind him. He wore a crisp black business suit with matching black pants and shoes. He had long gorgeous blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, his golden locks shined brilliantly under the artificial light. He had pale skin that was perfect in every way possible. His mouth was formed in a sexy little grin that showed his perfectly white teeth. He seemed intelligent with the way he wore his designer style glasses. He stood tall and proud and stared down at the children with that unfaltering grin.

His back was still turned to me with my little Vivio cowering behind him. He had a warm hand on my girl's head patting her affectionately to calm her down. My breath was taken away as he brought Vivio in front of him, knelt down one knee and looked at her straight in the eyes, and asked if she was fine... this was where I came in.

"U-Um... I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." I say with a blush. I crouch down and look at Vivio with open arms. "Vivio, come here."

"M-Mama!" Vivio screams with tears in her eyes. She runs into my arms and clings onto me. "I-I want to go home!"

I look at my little girl with sad eyes. "Maybe this was a bad idea... I'm sorry, Vivio..." I apologize to my little girl as she cries even more. I ran my hand through her hair to sooth her, but she just kept on crying.

"Everyone, please don't do that." my prince charming says. His unforgettable burgundy eyes, flash with anger as he scolds the children with crossed arms. "This girl is new the school, and she just so happens to be the daughter of a new teacher here." My prince tilts his head in my direction. "And if memory serves me right as well as judging by her clothes, she'll be the new Gym teacher here, you might just get unlucky enough to get her as a home room teacher, or even worse your gym teacher!" The children whimpered in fear as my prince spoke. "So you better apologize no or the new teacher who has been nicknamed the "White Devil" by her old school might choose you to be her next victim! Bwuahaha!" my prince exclaimed darkly with an evil laugh as he walked passed the terrified children. Arms still crossed he turned around and said, "Go apologize and I'll forget this ever happened." Instantly the children were at my side apologizing to my girl.

He had stolen my breath away. I was angry at the fact he dubbed me the White Devil to scare the children, but I was also awestruck by how handsome he was, no beautiful was the word. No, he was to beautiful for words to merely express.

"Um, sorry about what we said earlier..." the little boy that started it. I sent him a glare and held my girl tighter. "I-I don-don't really find your eyes to be freaky."

I heard Vivio sniff and turn to him with a cute pout. "Really?"

The little boy blushed and looked away. "W-Well ya... you're kind of cute, even if your eyes... are a little weird... bu-but, I'm only saying sorry because the vice principle is scary okay! Don't think I'll be nice to you!"

"Toushiki!" the other little children around me shouted. The boy named Toushiki stiffened at his classmate's voices.

A cute little girl trotted up beside me with a redheaded boy beside him and tapped Vivio on the shoulder. She waved and introduced herself. "Hiya, I'm Carol," she pointed at the blushing boy, "And this is my big brother, Erio." She had a big smile on her adorable face, and that boy seemed more frightened then happy to meet someone new.

"H-Hi... my name is..." Vivio looked up at me and I nodded at her. "Vivio and this is my Nanoha-mama."

"Nice to meet you, Carol-chan, Erio-kun." I say with a warm smile. "Can I leave my little girl with you guys? I'm really running late for my meeting with the Principle."

"Ah-Um... sure?" Erio said quite unsure of his answer.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed with a grin. I looked at Vivio and let go of her slowly. "Vivio, Nanoha-mama has to get to work now, can you promise me you'll be a good girl?" Vivio nodded her head, and I gave her a final hug and kiss on the forehead before I made my way to the office._ 'Hope the Principle isn't going to get mad...'_

* * *

"Yuuno-kun!" I hear a familiar voice scream. "Oh no, oh no!"

I entered the office with a knock on the door and a quick bow o the secretary. I smile nervously as I took the seat the secretary suggested. She typed on her computer at an amazing speed, a constant smile on her face, she really didn't look much older then me.

"Ah-Um... er, I'm Takamachi Nanoha, th-the, oh I'm nervous, nyahahaa." I laugh with a stutter. I hated it when I stuttered like that...

The secretary turned to look at me, her smile turning into a playful grin. "So you're the fresh meat, ay?" she asked me. I nodded slowly and shrugged my shoulders. She waved her hand and went to turn off her monitor. "I'm just kidding. Anyways, my name is Yagami Hayate, nice to meet you, Nanoha-chan."

Wow this girl was direct. "Nice to meet you, Yagami-san."

"Please, call me Hayate. We aren't that strict here." Hayate said with a playful wink. That was the moment I realized she had a familiar looking ring on her wedding finger. I was jealous of her already, but that ring, I've seen it somewhere I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"O-Okay, Hayate-chan?" I said with uncertainty, but Hayate didn't seem to mind it. Feeling a little more comfortable speaking with Hayate, I decided to ask when she was getting married. "So, when are you going to get married?" I asked her. Hayate beamed as she looked at the ring.

"Actually, we haven't set a date yet. We have a bit of unfinished business to take care of first, and once that's done and over with, hehe." Hayate smiled fondly as she looked at her ring. It was one of those rings that make you shout out "WOW! That's an expensive rock!" The ring seemed to be a little more then three thousand dollars.

"Best wishes to you." I said.

"Hey, how about you? Got a boyfriend... girlfriend?" she asked me with a sly grin. Blushing I shook my head vigorously. "Ah, single... we'll have to list you on the omiai list then, but you seem like a winner!" Hayate chimed, sticking her tongue out at me. She turned on the monitor and opened up a locked file, entering the password quickly she opened it and then I saw him. My prince charming. "Okay, just lemme pull out your file..." Hayate mumbled. She clicked on so many things I got a little dizzy, and eventually a page with my picture popped up on screen. Her eyes began to scan my information. "Name: Takamachi Nanoha, nationality: full Japanese, family members in current country: mother, father, sister, brother, daughter... wait, daughter!?" I flinched and looked at the shocked expression oh Hayate's face. "I thought you said you where single?"

"I am, Vivio is my adoptive daughter... did you honestly think I'm old enough to have an 8 year old?" I asked her with a smile. Honestly, I hope she doesn't say yes... I'm only 23...

"Hm, makes sense..."

"AH! Yuuno, get back here!" a beautiful blonde woman burst out of the door panting as she slammed the door shut behind her. Hayate's head darted towards the beautiful woman, her interest perked up dramatically. "H-Hayate! Tell me, Fate-chan isn't here yet?" Hayate shook her head, as the woman who I now recognize as the Principle sighed in relief.

"Why would it matter if I was here?" a haunting voice asked.

I turned my head and saw her, the woman that made my heart pound against my chest, my cheeks flush at an incredible rate and make my mouth go dry, and my prince charming was right in front of me.

She was tall, elegant, dashing, and handsome, no she was more then handsome or any other words can express... she was a Goddess. She wore a crisp black business suit with matching black pants and shoes. The prim red tie around her neck was tied perfectly with out any wrinkles. She had long gorgeous blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, her golden locks shined brilliantly under the artificial light. She had pale skin that was perfect in every way possible. Her mouth was formed in a sexy little grin that showed her perfectly white teeth. She seemed intelligent with the way she wore her designer style glasses.

'_Wait... this seems all too familiar!'_ I screamed in my mind. This Fate or whatever her name is, turned to me and grinned. _'Crap...'_

"Oh look it's..." she paused and walked over to Hayate just as she closed down whatever she was doing. This other blonde typed something, and again, my profile pops out. "Ah, Takamachi... Nantoka?"

Both Hayate and the Principle burst out into laughter, but I was not amused! "Takamachi Na-No-Ha! NANOHA!" I corrected her with teary eyes.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Takamachi Nantoka. My name's Fate." the woman who I once thought was my prince charming but turned out to be a dud said. Her smile quickly disappeared as she turned to the other blonde woman that resembled her. She took a few steps towards the Principle who seemed to grow even more terrified as Fate got closer. "Ne, Onee-chan..." Fate said with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. "Why are you blocking the door to my office?" she asked.

"N-No reason, dear sister, who would love me no matter what." the Principle said with a big grin.

"Oh?" Fate mumbled with a swish of her pony tail. "May I enter then?"

"Er, sure?"

"Well, then, please move?"

"Um, no..."

"Does, Onee-chan have a death wish?"

"Possibly..."

"Get out of the way, Alicia..." Fate spat out angrily. I jumped in my chair, and so did Hayate. "Don't make me move you..."

"Y-Yes, boss..."

"Good." Fate said with forced grin.

Slowly, Fate turned the door knob she opened the door and everything seemed fine, but I was wrong. Fate stood there silently, as the Principle ran behind Hayate and hide. I was out in the open, no place to hide.

"Onee-chan..." Fate grumbled. The Principle whimpered in fear. "Onee-chan, come here..."

"H-Hai, Fate-chan..." the Principle said reluctantly, her voice drenched with defeat. Hayate clung onto the other woman's arm and begged her not to go. "I-I'm sorry, Hayate... you can have my stuff..."

"C-Can I pawn the ring?" Hayate asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"Onee-chan!" Fate screamed, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Yes, darling sister?"

Fate walked over to her sister, it was then I realized how tall she really was. She was a few inches taller then the Principle, and from what I can recall during my job interview, the Principle was a good 3 inches ahead of me.

"Tell me honestly; why my ferret cage is open?" Fate asked.

"I tried to feed, Yuuno-kun, and he kind of bit me..."

"Ah, then thank you for that, Onee-chan." Fate said almost impassively. She turned around and walked into her office and called out for her... pet? "Here, Yuuno, come here you goddamned ugly rat."

"Yuuno-kun is... a pet?" I asked Hayate.

"Ya, he kind of keeps Fate-chan company when we're all busy." Hayate responded. The Principle sighed heavily and walked over to Hayate and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she knelt down. She rested her head against Hayate's arm and closed her eyes. "Gee, looks like you live yet another day by a hair strand."

"You got that right... I really thought I was a goner back there!" the Principle said with a chuckle, giving Hayate a tighter embrace. She looked at Hayate and grinned. "Guess you can't pawn that ring off just yet."

"Like I was going to in the first place?" Hayate blushed as she brought her head down on the Principle's gently. "Anyways, I think I got the perfect candidate for our little Fate-chan."

"Oh, who?" the Principle asked with a glint in her burgundy eyes. Hayate pointed over to me and grinned. "Ahh, hmm, she... wow, good eye, dear."

The Principle let go of Hayate and made her way towards me, her beautiful eyes not leaving my own. Some how I felt like something bad was going to happen. The Principle put her hand on my shoulder and winked at me.

"Uh..."

"Nanoha-chan, as your boss, I order you to ask my sister to be your girlfriend." the Principle said. I wished she was joking, but no, she wasn't... dear God all mighty she wasn't. "She's got looks, cash, sexy cars, and a sexy body to boot. So how about it?"

"I-I..."

"This isn't a choice."

"But..."

"I'm not joking, Nanoha. Does this face look like it's joking?" the Principle asked me. I shook my head, and she grinned. I kind of thought that face she made seemed desperate... "So how about it?"

"I-I don't know... I'm open to dating other women, and my daughter doesn't seem to know any better..." I said quietly. As much as I really didn't mind being with another woman, it seemed a little awkward, but if the right woman came by I would take that change. "Like, I just met her..."

"Nanoha-chan, my sister doesn't reject anyone." the Principle said with a softer smile. "She's been trying to find that one person meant for her. So she accepts all the confessions... but."

"But?"

"Her rate of dumping you in 5minutes is over 90percent. She'll leave you the moment she'll accept, or keep you around for a week then leave you." she answered. "But, she'll only do so if she knows you aren't worth keeping. So if you really give it a shot, she might just let you stay for a week or two."

"Gee, I can't see anyway for me turn down such a great offer!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Where do I sign boss?"

"Hayate." the Principle grinned. _Oh crap... she took me seriously_.

"Oi, Onee-chan, Yuuno wants to apologize for biting you." Fate grumbled as she walked out of her office holding onto an odd colored ferret by the scruff of its neck. Fate shook the poor creature causing it to hiss at her angrily. "Say sorry, Yuuno." The Principle turned to her sister and smiled awkwardly.

'_Doesn't this count as animal cruelty?'_ I thought to myself, shirking away from the heartfelt scene before me. I wanted to throw up, I couldn't stand to see how this Fate person could look so angelic, yet be as rotten as a devil.

"So, think you can do it, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate asked me in a low whisper. I glowered at the other brunette and frowned. I slowly mouthed the words, "No... way... in... hell...". Hayate brushed off my answer and completely ignored my current resentment towards the situation.

Fate walked back into her office and placed Yuuno back into his cage after giving the little rascal a little more food and a quick scratch on the head. She walked back looked at the Principle with a cute frown.

"Onee-chan, really sorry about Yuuno. He's a dumbass ferret that doesn't know his place." Fate mumbled quietly, her voice warm and tender, minus the rude words she chose. "How dare he hurt my Onee-chan... ne, does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine, Fate-chan." the Principle said. She waved her left hand at the taller blonde and showed her the small bandage on her finger. "Doesn't hurt one bit." Fate's eyes closed slightly as she held her sister's bandaged hand withing her own and gave the wound a small kiss. "F-Fate-chan!" the Principle exclaimed with a heavy blush.

Hayate grinned but paid no mind between the sister's actions, she was more focused on me. Why? Who knows, but my own attention was directed at the tall blonde who had helped my little girl before hand. I felt my self smile a little as I watched her closely.

She was everything I wasn't and more. Her breast where huge compared to my own meager bust, she was tall where I was rather average at 5'5'ft. Her hair like cool spring water that just glide through your fingers as it flowed down wards, and her eyes, her beautiful burgundy eyes... she belonged to no one. Could she possibly belong to me? What with her fiery attitude, total disregard of pronouncing my name properly as well as common animal care. She was wild and untamed, a diamond in the rough, but... everything she's said and done, could it be an act? When she speaks to her sister she's soft, her eyes lose that terrifying intensity, her voice loses its intimidation.

Without my knowing, my heart began to race a little. The feeling from when I first met her, from when I first though she was a man... it was coming back.

"Oi, Takamachi Nantoka, did you set which class you'll be teaching with my block head sister?" Fate's gruff voice rang out.

I flared in anger as I correct her, "My name is Na-No-HA! Get it right you... you... you... over grown flower pot!" Fate looked absolutely stunned at me, at first I thought she was going to hit me, then murder me, then... laugh at me?"

"Ahaha, that was a good one, Takamachi!" Fate chuckled with a large grin. "You're an original one aren't ya'?"

"Um, thank you?"

"Keep that up, Takamachi, and I might just keep you here as a comedian instead of a teacher." Fate grinned at me, her eyes completely terrifying, her laugh almost orgasmic to my ears, her smile... priceless.

Then I realized it. I want you to smile. You were brash, rude, and mean, but you had a genuine smile that said you had a heart of gold. I wanted you to smile at me... but, I wanted you to call me by my name... correctly.

"Onee-chan, unless you want to have a gym class with confused students and no teacher better give her the schedule." Fate said, her smile not coming off of her face for an instant.

"Roger! Hayate-chan, you heard my sister." the Principle said with a wink. Hayate giggled and began to work on getting my schedule ready. The Principle looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. "Ah, we haven't been properly introduced yet." I nodded my head. "My name is Alicia Testarossa Harlaown, and my twin sister, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, the Vice Principle."

"Nice to meet you, Harlaown-san, and you as well Harlaown-san... um wow, this will get confusing." I muttered with a blush. "Nyahaha..."

"It's okay, Nanoha-chan, you can call us by our first names." Alicia answered. "We really don't mind, we're all family here. Or almost all family."

"Got it! Nanoha-chan, your first class... er, started about 10 minutes ago." Hayate explained almost guiltily. She opened up a drawer on her left hand side and pulled out a whistle and clip board. She printed out my schedule and tucked it into the clip bored and checked it to see if all the papers where in the right place. She stood up and walked over to me, and before she handed it to me she double checked it. "Let's see... your, oh hey! You have Fate-chan as your probation officer, lucky you." Hayate looked at me with her eye brow quirked and a taunting grin on her lips.

'_You did something didn't you, Hayate-chan?'_ I grimaced. Reaching out for the clip board, Hayate pulled it away from me. "What?" I sputtered in surprise.

"Just kidding, here ya' go! Good luck on your first day, and lucky you for having, Fate-chan as your officer." Hayate said_ finally_ handing me my clip board.

I glowered at the name written over my own, and sent an equally menacing glare over to the woman who will be monitoring my movement.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at, Takamachi Nantoka?" she grumbled.

"I'm lookin' at you, Testarosssa Flower Pot. Yes, I did just call you a flower pot! Why? Because your hair looks just like one. Oh look, you're even growing a flower there." I retorted back rudely. "It says here you're my probation officer... aren't you supposed to like... do something?" I asked. Fate looked a little hurt, but did it look like I was calm right now? No.

Something about this woman made me want to strangle her, yet hug her at the same time. She made my blood boil and make my heart race all at the same time. She makes me wish I never transferred here enough though I just got here... but she also makes me want to stay by her. Everything about her gave me mixed emotions... I just hope it isn't like in those lame anime shows where the main character falls helplessly in love with the other main character... I do_ not_... want to fall for some bipolar nut job like, Testarossa Flo-... Fate-chan...

"Bah, what ever, let's go..." Fate grumbled.

_I was... happy._

* * *

Flower Pot and I eventually got down to business. She explained what I had to do as a Gym teacher here at the TSAB. I was free to do what I wished in the class as long as I had the following activity in the morning: a quick 5minute jog/run, 3 minute stretching, and explanation of the game or exercise we will be doing in that specific class. But as the grade levels in crease, so do the mandatory time slots. For the grade 6's who I will be teaching the second period, their 5minute jog/run increased to 7minutes, their 3 minute stretch to 4. Then for the worst case scenario if I had to lead the grade 12 classes, their runs would be 16 minutes and 5minute stretches. So many different times to remember, but... if it's Fate that's with me, I can get these routines down pat. That and there's a helpful little chart that told me the times.

My first period class was a real surprise, and the surprises kept coming. The little boys and girls from earlier, were by some stroke of luck or misfortune, were the same little boys and girls who picked on my darling Vivio not to long ago. I can still remember Fate's laughter when she saw the class I was teaching. The students were down right terrified, Fate's prediction was correct and the "White Devil" was indeed their gym teacher. I was pleasantly pleased though, Vivio was in my class as well and I can keep a reassuring eye on her.

We introduced ourselves, well you did at least. You just had to take control and introduce me as Takamachi Nantoka, the White Devil, where as you introduced yourself as Vice Principle Fate Testarossa, The All Mighty. The children laughed at you and seemed to enjoy your company, but when I turned to them they would cower in fear save for my darling Vivio who stood proud and told them all about how much of a Devil I really am at home...

I told the class what we were doing, minus the cries for salvation to God and "Demon, be gone!" that was really starting to catch on. Fate however, seemed to be having a real blast with what she had created. Oh I'll show her the White Devil, someday...

After I explained the game we were going to play, I spent my time standing beside Fate watching her show me the ropes of how to teach Gym. She said I could go out there and play as well, but I rejected the offer, I just hope she didn't notice I just wanted to stay beside her.

This whole time since I've set foot onto this school, I've seen Fate in so many different ways. I've seen her as the dashing prince who saved my daughter, the scary Vice Principle who scared the crap out of the Principle, the animal strangler, the caring younger sister of the Principle (the relationship the two had seemed to be a little incestuous), the rude potty mouth, and the bitch who couldn't pronounce my name right... but now at this very moment, I see Fate as a responsible young adult who took her job seriously, cared for children, but still has no disregard for making a fool of me.

Vivio snapped me out of my thoughts as she trotted down to Fate with a large smile. She pulled on her pant leg gently to get her attention. Fate looked around and eventually looked down and saw my pride and joy.

"What's up kiddo?" she asked as she knelt down to Vivio's eye level.

"Thank you for helping me earlier." Vivio said with a bow. "Everyone's been really nice to me since you helped me..."

Fate smiled and patted Vivio on the head. "No problem, Kiddo. I personally made sure those kids, along with you, got your mother for first period." I was shocked at what Fate had said, no way was she telling the truth.

"Really?" Vivio asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, I just gave our head secretary, who happens to be my sister's fiancee, so I have a little pull with the classes when she's involved." Fate replied with a large grin. "Now, stop wasting your time talking with me, go on, and play with your new friends. Your mother and I will be watching you the whole time."

Vivo wrapped her arms around Fate and blushed. As she let her go, Vivio ran a few steps ahead and turned around as she proclaimed, "If Nanoha-mama doesn't steal you first and make you my Fate-mama, I'll steal you from her!" Then Vivio stuck her tongue out at me and ran away to play with her friends.

Both Fate and I blushed at my 8 year old's bold proclamation. So much for not knowing any better... did my little girl just find her first love within the flower pot crouching beside me?

After the little incident I wanted to forget, that whole period and those to follow I was stuck in a state of constant arousal. The blonde that stood beside me at all times during this period was the cause of said arousal. Why did she have to wear such a tight fitting sports jacket? And why did she have to look so damn good in it!? Her breasts are like... gosh, I knew I was bisexual but... this was kind of taking it a little too far. Fate's dynamite body and my daughter's watchful eyes... it was hard to concentrate. I wanted to look cool... but jump Fate-chan all at the same time. Ugh...

'_Hayate-chan, wasn't kidding when she said I was lucky... but this is just plain out torture!'_

* * *

At last, it was... the end of day one. Fate offered to walk me back to the office, so I scored and got her to walk beside me for just a little bit more, though she was still calling me Nantoka, and I still call her Flower Pot. We some how agreed to this awkward symbiosis, though I think we've become a little friendlier with each other. Fate, still has those few moments when I want to kill her, but when she speaks of teaching, just... melt?

"Lindy-Okaa-san!" I hear Alicia exclaim. By the sound of her disgruntled voice, I suspect she's blushing madly at the moment.

As Fate and I make our way into the office, we are greeted with a tall woman with long aqua-green hair tied up into a pony tail much like Fate's. The bespectacled blonde beside me groaned loudly. The woman turned around and grinned at Fate as she threw her arms around the girl.

"Fate-chan! It's been so long!" the woman exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it has, Lindy-Okaa-san." Fate said softly as she wrapped her arms around the woman.

Lindy looked at Fate in the eyes and threw herself into Fate's arms dramatically. "Fate-chan, tell Alicia-chan to set a wedding date for her and Hayate already!" Lindy pouted. "At this rate I'll never get to see my little girl walk down the isle."

"Lindy-Okaa-san!" Alicia screamed despite her timid voice. "You've already seen, Chrono-Onii-chan get married... you don't have to force me to as well."

"Chrono didn't walk down the isle! Not that I would have minded if he did."

Sighing, Alicia walked over to Hayate and placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder and smiled. "We won't set a date until Fate finds someone as well. You know how bad she gets without me."

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about that if you didn't steal Hayate away from me, Onee-chan." Fate retorted with a cynical grin.

"We said sorry for that already!" both Hayate and Alicia exclaimed with guilty looks on their blushing faces.

Fate sighed as she said, "I know, I was joking." But the look within her burgundy eyes said something differently.

I was completely lost in the conversation._ 'So this Lindy person is... Fate and Alicia-chan's mother. Okay I think I can understand that.'_ I looked over to the Principle and the Head Secretary and all heck broke lose in my mind. _'WAIT! So that person that Alicia-chan is getting married to is Hayate-chan!!'_ I smacked my forehead and laughed. "Nyahaha, why didn't I notice it before!"

"What the fuck, Nantoka?" Fate screamed at me just before she gave my head a quick bop.

"Owie!" I mumbled. My anger flared up instantly, and the symbiosis Fa-Flower Pot and I shared was gone. "Why'd you hit me, Flower Pot!?"

"You were being loud!"

"And you aren't!?"

"I'm quieter then you!"

"Bull!"

As Fate and I shouted at each other we failed to hear the conversation that sealed my fate along with her's.

"So, is that the girl you two spoke of earlier, Alicia-chan, Hayate-chan?" Lindy asked.

"Yep. I hope you read her profile, because I think she's perfect for the job." Alicia answered.

"Her family owns the Midori-ya café, that really popular one. She's worked there since childhood, so she's quite adept when it comes to baking sweets." Hayate informed with a smile, leaning into Alicia's warmth. "She also has a little 8 year old girl who attends this school, and no she isn't biological."

"Phew, that surprised me a bit." Lindy whispered. "I know Fate has a high success rate for converting women, but I'm not to sure if she's all that interested in them as life partners."

"Don't worry Lindy-san, Fate-chan's gayer then a bendy straw at the bendy part, forget the rest of the straw." Hayate corrected with a whimsical laugh. Lindy and Alicia nodded their heads in agreement. "She'll do perfectly, but now we just have to convince both parties to cooperate..."

"Why don't you just drop dead, Nantoka!"

"Hah, I'd rather keep living and be the pain in your neck!"

"This... might prove difficult..." both Hayate and Alicia mutter.

"Leave this to me and Precia."

* * *

After Fate and I went our separate ways, her into her office, and I over to Hayate's desk. I offered my congratulations to Hayate and Alicia who thanked me, and handed back the whistle and clip board. I quickly said good bye to my new friends as well as Lindy-san, who was really quite the character. She apologized on Fate's behalf, and told me she was a fan of my family's café. I have to remember to tell my parents to give her a discount next time she stops by.

I left the office with a smile, but inside I felt a little lonely. I didn't want to end my day fighting with Fate; I wanted to end my day with a smiling Fate.

"Nanoha-mama!" I hear Vivio call out to me.

I look at her and wave. "Don't trip now." I warn her... and then she fell. "Vivio..."

Vivio lifted her head up and looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to help her up. "Mama..."

A blur of blonde and black rushed passed me, as the person that left me cold and alone picked up my little girl. Fate held her in a way a father would as she dusted her shirt. Vivio's tears where wiped away and given a warm hug.

"Are you okay, Vivio?" Fate asked. Vivio nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Fate's neck.

"Vivio's afraid of heights..." she muttered into Fate's shoulder.

"Eh!?" Fate stuttered out. With a cute blush on her face, she rubbed Vivio's back trying to make her feel better. "I guess it is a little high up, sorry Vivio."

Nodding her head, Vivio clung onto Fate a little tighter. Sighing, Fate turned around and walked over to me. Our eyes met in a deadlock. We waited till someone made a move, but neither of us wanted to.

"I'm sorry!" we both say at the same time.

"Hey, wait!" again.

"You!" and again...

"Look, I-" and once more... we both sighed, this was getting us no where.

Then Fate surprised me when she took the first step. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted back there, Nanoha." I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You... just said my name..."

"Well ya, I am... y'know, apologizing after all." Fate blushed, shifting her eyes away from mine she said, "Cause, I... kind of... you know I was just teasing you right?"

"Teasing?" I giggled with a content sigh. "Ya, I know you where just teasing. And just so we're clear, I was teasing you about the Flower Pot thing..."

Fate shifted on her spot, looking a little uncomfortable. "T-Then... you really don't think my hair looks weird?" she asked me, hope flickering in her beautiful burgundy eyes.

"Of course not! I-I really like you're hair... it's... pretty." I told her. After that, we stood there silently for a second or two. "Think I can have my daughter back?"

"Sure..."

"You sounded like I had a choice."

"Really? I can keep her if you don't want her anymore." Fate grinned at me with a playful wink as she handed Vivio back to me carefully. I think it was my imagination, but I think I just saw a small flash in the corner of my eye. I turned my head and looked, but saw no one. "Hey um, just for the record, I misread your name when we first met."

"So, you called me Nantoka, by accident?"

"Yes..." she replied before turning around and leaving me to my own devices.

Once again, Fate left me with that fuzzy feeling. She was really something else. She was everything I wasn't, everything I wanted and hated all at the same time, but... it felt like destiny was knocking at my door, and I just barely answered before it left.

I had ended my first work day the way I wanted to. I ended it with a smiling Fate-chan.

* * *

**POV Change**

* * *

I had a small skip in my step. I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of my face the whole walk to my car. I looked at my self in the side mirror and laughed at the way I looked. I was too happy and I didn't know why, no yes I did, I was going to drive my car...

I pulled out my car keys and started up the black '02 customized Ford Mustang coupe. I walked over to the driver's side door and opened it with a squeal of delight at the whooshing sound it made. That sound always got me so excited. I had always loved how my car doors go up instead of the standard way, but that whooshing sound was what it was all about! Sliding into the driver's seat, I closed my doors, put on my seat belt, and just looked at my car.

I had personally customized this roaring beauty over the time span of the summer holidays. It was my first fixer upper project. When I had bought car from the dealer's it was rusted, falling apart, operation functions completely shot, the windows where non existent, the interior had several holes and unidentified stains, and it was just ugly with a gay paint job. Seriously, who paints their mustang hot pink!? I had to get the ugly thing shipped in, there was no way in hell I was towing that hunk of junk myself.

Hm, thinking about it, the car supposed to have cost me about one thousand dollars at the dealer's. The guy who sold it to me seemed desperate and gave it to me for eight hundred instead, so I paid it in cash. The dealer practically danced with glee when I took it off of his hands, that car had been driving away business I guess.

The first thing I had to do the moment the piece of crap went to my garage was move my red '05 Mitsubishi Lancer out of the way. After I moved it to my car lot behind my house, a.k.a - my back yard, I made the quick trip to my new hunk of junk and began to work on it. It really wasn't as bad as I thought it was I just had to change some fluids, the break pads, and tweak the gauges.

After the main functions of the car where fixed, I ordered in the new windows, mirrors, headlights and rear lights, rims, tires, rear end spoiler, front bumper and rear bumper, a new exhaust pipe, entirely new seats and upholstery (ebony of course), the nifty new doors, gears, orange lighted gauges (speed gas, distance, etc), a new engine, sound system, and at last the yellow neon under body kit.

When the parts arrived I hooked it all up and installed the neons last. I can still vividly remember how much trouble I had trying to get the separate light switches to work. All I had to do was run the power wire that connected to the battery and add an operating switch to give me control of when the neons would turn on and off. They are illegal you know, but what kind of show car doesn't have neons? A last place car that's what!

The very moment I finished installing the neons, I did the paint job as carefully and precise as I could and whistled proudly at my lovely creation when it finished. The once upon a time hunk of junk mustang was now a fairytale prince charming of all muscle cars. It was pitch black with yellow racing stripes, two running a few inches away from each other ranging from the front end of the car to the back end. And for kicks I threw in a flame design on either side, yellow and red of course. The sound system was super fly with great bass. The new engine I installed purred like a kitten getting stroked the way it wanted to. I also lowered the car a bit to give it that low rider attitude. That wasn't all though, the new seats I added were heated so come winter I would be warm, also I can just easily change the tires to allow my car to be winter friendly.

The car was completely different since the moment it got hauled out of the used lot. It was ugly before but now it was stylish and comfortable, it also sounded like a driver's dream come true. Oh, I forgot about two final features my car had. At the rear bumper I inscribed a yellow, TESTAROSSA instead of the common, MUSTANG that is barely visible on the unmodified car. That and the car was sound proof just incase I got, ya' know, lucky.

This is mah car, this is the Ford Testarossa Mustang, and all shall stare at it enviously!

Laughing out loud, I snapped out of my thoughts and coughed embarrassed. "Ah, what was I doin' again? Oh ya, home... hehe." I said to no one with a blush on my face. When it came to my cars, I always got carried away. Always.

I inserted the key and closed my eyes as the engine began to purr. The car hummed happily, proudly, and when I opened my eyes, I felt my whole out look change. I felt like a racer as I revved my engine... but what I actually did was slowly ease out of the parking lot with a smile on my face and avoided all the cars that could possibly damage my baby.

Rolling slowly towards the traffic, I gave my mustang a little gas and made it roar. I saw the other driver's head turn to my machine with wide envious eyes. They wish they where me, hell ya!

Courteously I waited for a large enough space for me to merge into the lane, when the space came, I turned on my signal and merged into the lane. I wasn't to far away from the school when I felt something wrong, and that something wrong was a red Honda Civic at my rear bumper. I was just rear ended.

Hitting the hazard lights, I glared at my rear view mirror angrily waiting for the poor sucker who rear ended me to show himself. Though when I saw the driver step out, then all the anger I felt washed away. It was Nanoha. I chuckled and watched her round around my car. She looked scared, almost like she rear ended a mobster, she was so nervous. Adorable. I felt my lips curl into a smile as I opened my doors and stepped out. Her nervous look disappeared and turned into a down right terrified one.

"Looks like ya' rear ended me, Nantoka." I tell her, my grin ever present. Though, she's lucky I like her, because if it had been anyone else, I'd be screaming my head off. No one touches the Testarossa mobile aside from me.

"I-I-I-I-" she stuttered. She looks dead scared, this amused me to no end. "S-So-So-Sorr-Sorry!!" she finally says.

"Nanoha..." I whisper. She instantly bows, her eyes shut tight afraid of what I had to say. Sighing, I place two fingers on her chin and force her to look up at me. The moment she submits herself to my will, I snake my arm around her waist and pull her close to me. She gasps out in surprise and blushes wildly. "You shouldn't be standing so close to traffic, Nan-To-Ka."

"S-Sorry..." she muttered into my embrace. Her heart was beating fast, I can feel it. It felt nice.

I brought her closer so her head rested on my shoulder, she was so easy it hurt. "Mind giving me your information?" I asked softly.

"Uh, sure... if you want I can pay for some of the damages?"

"No, no, I just need it to tell autopac about the accident, as well as my own personal use." I reply with a wink.

Nanoha shivered as I spoke. She shifted her eyes to her car, I bet she was hoping Vivio wasn't watching. I hope she was though.

"Wh-What are you g-going to do?" she asked me.

"Call you up some time maybe? A date perhaps?" I grin at her charmingly. "You did just do about..." I looked at my car and sighed. "About four grand in damages. I have to completely replace those rear end lights, that spoiler is a little banged up, and my exhaust pipe seems totaled. Oh and my bumper with my name inscribed in it broke. That cost me a pretty penny, ya' know?"

"I-I... expensive." she groaned and places her head against my shoulder. Ah, she smelled nice.

"That's why, I'm going to pay for the damages. Your car and my car."

Instantly her head shoots up, her eyes wide, mouth as well. "But why? This was my fault!" she tells me with a guilty expression.

"I never said you where getting off scott free. I still want your information." I tell her with a quirked eyebrow. Nanoha laughed and wiggled around in my embrace, guess I had to let go of her now. "So, name and phone number please."

She grabbed my hand and with the pen in her other hand, she wrote her name down on my palm. "Takamachi Na-No-Ha!" she wrote and underlined. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her cute expression as she wrote down her information, she seemed so reluctant, but she seemed to be enjoying this as well. Next she wrote her phone number, and... her name again with an underline.

"There." she smiled happily with a click of her pen.

"Why on my hand?" I asked her out of pure curiosity.

"You said you also wanted it for personal use, so there." she answered me with a cute blush. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as she asked me, "Um, yours?"

With a wink and a grin I tell her, "All you have to do is ask Hayate, I'm not that easy you know." I quickly lean in and steal a kiss and hopped back into my dented car and drove away. I left her speechless, eyes wide she made it seem like I just stole her first... crap, that was my first kiss. Blushing madly, I bashed my head onto the steering wheel, ashamed of my own stupid actions.

* * *

I drove home with a heavy blush on my face, I didn't stop for the stop signs, but I did stop for the stop lights. This was, just... ugh, so embarrassing! I had just kissed someone I met a few hours ago out of pure impulse, and I... enjoyed it.

"Gah!" I groaned as I pulled into my drive way.

I parked my Mustang and turned it off. Quickly shoved the keys into my pocket and buried my face into my hands screaming as loud as I could, and for once I finally made good use of this sound proofed car.

After I finished screaming my self silly, I got out of my car and noticed the lights where on within my humble suburban house hold. No one is dumb enough to break into my house so it was either my mother, my sister or brother, or Hayate. It couldn't have been the latter or two, so it had to be my mother.

Bringing my keys out, I lazily opened the door and walked in. I slowly scan the perimeter in search of my other, or anyone else who dared enter my home. I closed my as I traced my fingers against the walls that lead me to the living room. Lazily I opened them and I was greeted to a small, but highly appreciated surprise.

"It's been a while, Fate."

A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips as I walked over to the owner of the lovely voice. "Yes it has, Precia-Okaa-san." I almost cry out as I threw myself into my biological mother's arms. She held me tightly and stroked my hair gently, telling me it was alright to cry. "Okaa-san!" I cried out and snuggled closer to her warmth.

I heard my mother's warm chuckle as she brought me closer to her. "My little, Fate-chan, you never grow up do you? Always such a mama's girl... I've missed you so much my child." she whispered into my ear. I cry even harder as her words sunk into my heart, my kind mother who has always held me so tightly was here, in front of me. "Fate-chan, dry those tears now..."

I nod my head and wiped my tears away with my sleeve and sit on the couch beside her. I notice that my mother hasn't aged very much, she still looked so young, but her eyes, her kind eyes... they still look at me the same way.

"How have you been, Mother?" I ask her with a warm smile, my voice still a little chocked up.

She shrugged as she said, "I've been quite well, but I'm not here about me, I'm here about you." She looks at me slyly, that same look Lindy-Okaa-san has on her face when she has something dastardly planned. I shiver at the memories I've had of those stares. "Lindy, has spoken to me about a certain someone..."

"Who?" I said stupidly.

"Takamachi... Nantoka?" sighing she says, "That girl's name escapes me. I've read her profile multiple times, and each time that name... I'm getting old." I pat my mother on the shoulder and laugh at her small misfortune.

"Na-No-Ha." I correct her. "Takamachi Nanoha."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Her name, Mother. Nanoha." I repeat.

"Ya, ya, whatever." my mother says almost nonchalant. She looks away and grins, I hate it when she grins like that. She turns back to me and gives me that "I'm superior to you, so listen up kid!" look. "Fa-ate..."

I hate it when she drags my name on. "Yes, Mother?"

"As your mother, I want only your happiness." she tells me. "And as your mother, I have personally read this Nantoka person's profile, even though I have just received it from, Lindy, not too long ago."

'_Damnit, I knew they were onto something! Damn you grin, damn you!'_

"I believe she is the perfect candidate for you."

"Wait, why her?" I look at my mother skeptically as I leered at her wearyingly. "For all you know, I'm not gay. So-"

"Don't weasel out of this, Fate."

'_Damnit.'_

"I happen to know, you are as fruitier as a December fruitcake at its best and fruitiest." my mother informs me. I could almost feel the arrows jam themselves into my back multiple times. I open my mouth to retort but my mother some how read my mind and said, "And yes, fruitcake does indeed have fruit in it believe it or not."

"The fruitcake is a lie, Mother! A LIE!" I scream loudly trying to deny my painfully obvious sexuality.

"Fa-ate."

"Yes, Mother..."

"She is the daughter of a bakery family. I know how you love sweets, Fate." Mother said in a matter of fact tone. "Such a chocoholic my little girl is. I wonder how you stay so skinny really..."

"Mother!"

"Anyways, either way she's perfect for you." Mother smiles at me softly and places a hand on my own and grasps it. "You will fall in love with her, and she with you." I blush madly at the words my mother said. Why does everyone try to predict my love life?

"What are you getting at?" I grumble.

"Fate, as your mother, I order you to ask her out, and if she refuses, keep asking."

"But..."

"Fate, you are a true blue Romeo, any girl would kill to be your Juliet." Mother told me. Sighing I wish what she said was true. "You are as romantic as romantic can get, Fate-chan. This Nantoka person seems like a sucker for that kind of guy."

"Mother, I am not a guy..."

"I know. You are my beautiful darling daughter, Fate-chan, and you are gayer then a bendy straw, at the bendy part, and I still love you." my Mother had this smug grin on her face, but I recognize that quote, _Hayate_.

"Mom..."

"Fate-chan, there's just something about my daughters that make them a walking aphrodisiac." my mother says with a sad sigh. I glare at the woman in front of me and prayed she's stop this silly game of her's. "This, Nantoka, person will jump you the moment she gets a chance. Don't be scared to take a chance at love okay? You're sexier then, Alicia, in _so_ many ways, Fate-chan."

"Um, thank you?" I mutter, almost grumble. This was strangely awkward yet, some how comforting. "Look, Mom, I-"

"Fate, this is an order. You will pester this Nantoka person until she is your girlfriend. And even if she rejects, you will be relentless in this mission. You will love her, and she you, and then Alicia won't have to worry about you and move on with her life." Mother orders.

I feel a lump jam itself into my throat. Breathing became almost impossible for me, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at her, but it was my mother's orders, and her orders are absolute. "Y-Yes, understood."

"Good."

"It's always about, Alicia. Never about me, for a second I had actually thought you cared about me and my well being. Mother, you are too cruel." I spat out quietly.

I stood up and power walked to the door. I unlocked the door, cranked the knob, and opened it. The moment I was out, I heard my mother following me, calling out my name with that bullshit of an affectionate suffix. She only called me -chan, when she wanted something, and this time, she just wanted me out of Alicia's way. Hah, typical of you mother. Alicia always comes first in that tiny world of yours. It's not fair...

"Fate!"

_Slam!_

I slammed the door to my house and silenced my mother's voice. This is how it will always be. Me running away from my mother, my mother always thinking about Alicia... Alicia, living the perfect life.

"Fuck..." I curse with my gritted teeth.

I pulled out my car keys and ran to my car door. I ignored that whooshing sound and slid into the driver's seat. I brought the doors down and locked them. I wrapped my fingers around the steering wheel and gripped on it as hard as I could, the material squeaked under pressure as I held on tighter.

My mother ran out of the house and ran over to my car. Her eyes looked at me frantically as she hit the car with her palm trying to get me to open up. I heard her call out my name out painfully trying to get me to listen her. To allow her to explain.

_Vvvvrrrmmm-prrrrrrrrrr_

I turned my car off and startled my mother. She took a step back as I began to roll out of the drive way, revving my engine to push her back. My mother looked at me pleadingly as she called out my name over and over again. Finally getting out of my drive way, I sat there and looked at the roar, and after I finished watching, I gunned it.

* * *

**POV Change**

* * *

'_That kiss, oh... my... gosh! M-My, firs-first kiss!'_ I screamed in my mind. Vivio looked at me worriedly but I paid no mind to her. _'And... And I lost it to Fate of all people! Why!? I wanted my first kiss to be with my Prince Charming...'_ I chewed on my bottom lip and groaned. _'But no, I lost it to the pain in my ass, who just happens to be a sweet, mature, and sexy blonde...'_

"Nanoha-mama?"

"Eh?"

"Nanoha-mama, you're burning the food." Vivio told me with that annoyingly cute childish innocence.

Turning from my daughter and onto the frying pan, Vivio was right. I was indeed burning the food and I was also quite away that it had caught on fire just now. But what I wasn't aware of until I really thought about it, was that I was taking this predicament frighteningly calm. Just a moment ago I was panicking about Fate-chan stealing my first kiss, and now I'm taking this flaming situation extremely well. Why was the kiss more surprising then this? Maybe it was because, Fate-chan... left a more lasting impression?

Vivio's laughter brought me back from lala land. I quickly put the burning food out, and threw the frying pan into the sink and turned on the cold water over it. I quickly joined Vivio in the laughter soon after.

I picked up my little girl and snuggled her earning myself a hearty giggle from the little 8 year old. She's growing up to fast, and just to think, it was just 4 short years ago that I adopted her. My little Vivio, I'll give you the world and more.

"You're lucky today, Vivio, since I burnt the food, we get to order out!" I told my special little girl. She gave me a hug of approval and told me to burn food more often. _'Vivio, don't ever change...'_

Vivio and I settled, after a long battle, to order pizza. We ordered our favorite pie, a large with extra pepperoni and mushroom. The guy on the phone told us if they got it there after 30 minutes the pizza was free. What the pizza delivery boy didn't foresee was the oven breaking on them, the traffic, and the very talkative neighbors.

"H-Here's your order, Ma'me!" a lanky boy of about 17 heaved out. The poor boy seemed to be out of breath, but something about him seemed really familiar. He looked up at me, blushed and stood up straight. "Sorry for bringing your pizza late, Ma'me! Please don't get mad at me!"

I looked at him oddly and tried to remember why he looked so familiar. Eventually something clicked and I remembered him. "Ah, Takashi-kun!" I chimed.

"YES!"

"Whoa, calm down there boy. I'm not in teacher mode at the moment, I'm your customer, and if I remember correctly-"

"The pizza is free, Ma'me! Sorry for being about an hour late!" Takashi almost screamed out. The poor boy was so nervous; I'll have to make fun of him in class tomorrow. Takashi finally handed the pizza over to me, and the moment he did, he booked it.

"Bai bai!"

After bringing in the pizza, Vivio and I sat down in front of the TV had a horror movie marathon. She huddled close to me and ate her pizza with tiny squeaks of fright every now and then. It was really times like this; I wished I had a boyfriend to hold me tight.

* * *

It was another boring drive to work. My red Honda Civic was quiet enough to give my daughter some extra precious moments of sleep. I took a deep breath and exhaled, today was going to be another day of being beside Fate. That kiss... is still so fresh in my mind; I just hope she doesn't bring it up.

'_Please, Fate-chan, don't... bring it up.'_

I drove for another 5 minutes. The only sound I could hear was Vivio's quiet breathing, the hum of the car, and the people driving by me. It was peaceful today; it was going to be a good day today. I don't know why, but I just have this feeling it was going to be a good day.

Finally I reached the large school, I easily found a parking spot beside a rather expensive looking motorcycle with the name "Bardiche" inscribed in yellow along the side the bike.

I made my way over to Vivio's door and opened it. My breath got caught in my throat when I though the car door just met with the motorcycle. I quickly grabbed hold of the door and pulled it closer to avoid denting the expensive machine beside me.

"Vivio, wake-y, wake-y!" I say poking my adorable little girl. Vivio whined a little and curled up into a ball. I guess I won't be waking her up any time soon. With a sigh, I reach over and unbuckle her seat belt. "Vivio, we're at school, please wake up."

"Sleepy..." Vivio mumbles.

"Yes, yes, I know." sighing again, I wrap my arms around Vivio; I dragged her a bit and picked her up. She was starting to get heavy! "Come on, Sunshine, you have to wake up."

"Later..."

"Okay, you win. You can sleep until you get inside the school."

In all honesty, I felt a little guilty. Vivio was only sleepy because I let her stay up late watching those movies with me, and they were kind of scary, so nightmares were a sure thing that occurred during her sleep.

'_I'm such a bad mother, Vivio. We really need a daddy to keep mommy in check. I'm sorry, I'm such a failure.'_

* * *

I dropped Vivio off at her classroom, where she made a very loud scene of not wanting to let me go. Her teacher had to help me settle her down, boy was that ever embarrassing. Eventually Vivio settled down and allowed me to get to work. I was rather looking forward to seeing Fate-chan.

Making a mad dash for the Principle's off... that sounded weird, anyways, I ran there with a large smile. I had no idea why I was so giddy to see that stuck up blonde who stole my first kiss, but I just wanted to see her, to tease her a little, but I was disappointed when Fate wasn't at the office.

"Morning, Nanoha-chan! You're here early." Alicia greeted me. She was sitting in Hayate's chair drinking a cup of coffee looking as beautiful as ever.

"Nyaahaha, I didn't want to be late, so I ran here." I told my boss with a proud grin.

"Be glad you're staff, Nanoha-chan, we could have given you detention for running in the halls." I hear Hayate warn me with a teasing voice.

She had just exited Alicia's office looking a little disgruntled. Her hair was messy and out of place, and she was buttoning up her shirt. I had a sinking feeling they had done something adult rated.

"Nanoha-chan, I see that look you're giving me." Hayate grinned slyly. "I know what you're thinking you pervert." I blushed at Hayate's insinuations and deny them as best I can. "Just so you know, I spilt some coffee on me, which I see my darling fiancee is helping herself to."

"Well you helped yourself to my wardrobe. So there, we're even."

"Sure, whatever you say, Alicia-chan." Hayate said. She didn't really seem to mind Alicia taking part of her coffee, they seemed really close. Walking over to Alicia, Hayate gave the tall blonde a quick kiss on the lips before plopping down upon the blonde's lap. "You're my new chair!"

"H-Hey! What if a student walks by!?" Alicia growled with a dark blush.

"What if your sister, and her camera phone walks by?" Hayate whispered as she pointed to Fate who just walked in.

Fate walked into the office looking rather distracted. She seemed to be thinking about something, she didn't even pay mind to her sister and Hayate who where in a rather proactive position, she really didn't seem interested but she seemed normal if not as neat.

Her hair was up in that same pony tail tied not so neatly as yesterday, oh this time her hair tie is green. She wore glasses on smugly, and that arrogant face of her's was still so handsome, but her left hand was tucked behind her back, maybe she hurt herself yesterday?

I also took quick notice of her choice in clothes today. She wasn't wearing a business suit like yesterday. Today she looked a little casual actually, with her black baggy jeans, her black tie around her neck hanging loosely, the sleeves of her dark green button up shirt rolled up-

"Ah, sunflower!" I blurted out stupidly.

"Eh?" Fate exclaimed with an odd look. That certainly brought her back from whatever planet her mind wandered off to.

I feel my face flush with blood as Fate leered at me with a scowl, her left eyebrow quirked at me in a challenging mannor. "Nyahaha, sorry, its just... sunflowers are kind of my favorite flowers." I tell her honestly.

"I kind of took you for a roses kind of girl... I'll keep that in mind next time I buy you flowers." Fate said as she moved her hand from behind her. She walked over to me and handed me a beautiful bouquet of red roses in full bloom, babies'-breath, and white lilies. She turned away and shifted her gaze else where as she said, "Th-These are for yesterday. Sorry about that, I was way out of line."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I reply._ 'Yes, I do! Yes, I do! You freakin' kissed me maniac! You think that acting all tsundere like that will get me to forgive you!?'_

"S-So why do you like sunflowers?" she asked, with enough courage to look at me in the eyes. God, her eyes are beautiful.

"Oh... well... nyahaha, they follow the sun where ever it goes. I just think it's kind of romantic." I inform her before I sniffed the roses. "Wow, these look expensive, Fate-chan..."

"Can I follow you then?" she asked me with eagerness in her voice.

"Eh!?"

"You did just say I looked like a sunflower today." Fate reminded with a toothy grin. "So can I follow you?"

"Aww, Fate-chan." I practically melt as she stared at me with those puppy dog eyes. _'Okay, so tsundere will definitely get me to forgive you.'_

* * *

**POV Change**

_**Before School Starts**_

* * *

I took a deep breath and grabbed hold of my sister. She put up a bit of a fight, but that's okay, this was how she was, and she would never come willingly to listen to what I had to say.

"Fate-chan, mother said those things because of me yes, but she did it for you as well. Fate-chan, listen to me!" I scream. My little sister glared at me with a burning passion, her burgundy eyes screamed at me louder then I was screaming at her. "She came all the way down there just to tell you to give Nanoha-chan a real chance. She doesn't want you to be so lonely, Fate-chan!"

"Bull shit!" she screamed at me. Her anger sky rocketed as she clutched her fist and banged it against the wall.

'_Ouch, that was going to cost me a pretty penny to repair.'_ I grimaced.

"That woman only cares about you! Who cares what I think, let's all make Alicia happy!"

This was going too far, I had to stop this and quick before it got really violent. "Fate, mother loves us equally okay. Lindy-okaa-san, would have told you the very same thing, but you don't listen to her as well as Precia-okaa-san." Fate's rage stopped for a moment, she knew it was true. As much as we loved both of our mothers, Fate would always listen to Precia-Okaa-san like an obidently little puppy. "The moment Precia-Okaa-San, found out about Nanoha, she was ecstatic! She made Lindy-Okaa-san drive her to your house as fast as she could just so she could talk to you personally about the matter."

"Shut up." Fate seethed. "I don't want to be the reason you postponed your wedding! I don't want have the feeling that I'm stealing my sister's happiness!"

Fate's eyes widened as she realized what she had said to me and quickly looked away. I wanted to cry, but I had no right to cry, I had no reason to cry. She was right about that feeling...

"Fate-chan, Hayate and I chose to wait for you because... because we felt guilty." I tell her, my eyes stringing with salty tears.

"For what?" Fate asked me, some what calmer.

"Fate, I knew you loved Hayate... but I-"

"Onee-chan, it's really okay. You two are happy together, move on. Don't wait for me because if you do you'll never get married." she tells me as she casually leaned on the wall, acting as her sexy self as usual.

Even though her eyes were teary, she did not allow herself to cry, I wish I was as strong as my little sister. I wish I was strong enough to watch my twin sister steal away the woman I loved, I wished I was strong enough to support their love even if it left me cold... no, I'm not strong enough to do all those things Fate had done for me. I love Hayate, and I know Fate does too... but I won't let her have her back. _She's mine._

"Fate-chan, that's not true! You'll find someone, and that person is Nanoha-chan!" I shouted. My tears were flowing freely now, but Fate remained strong and darkened her gaze.

"You and mother just want me to be with Nanoha so you can get rid of your pseudo guilt!" she took a deep breath and glared at me with a whole new intensity. "Okay, fine I'll ask her out, hell if you want I'll fuck her to seal the deal okay. I'll do what ever you sick fucks want me to do to her! Because Fate's just fun to mess with right?"

Fate's gone off the deep end this time. And a Fate-chan off of her rocker is a homicidal Fate-chan. The look in her eyes is terrifying, the way her chest rises and falls, that scowl on her face...

The door slammed open as a woman with long dark hair, so unlike ours, walked in. The fury in her eyes matched Fate's in almost everyway. "Fate, listen to me!" she shouted angrily.

"Mother!" we both exclaim.

The woman's sudden presence gave us a sense of calm. Fate was quieter, but... her anger boiled to a whole new degree. I walked over to my mother and gave her a hug and smiled at her apologetically, but this time she paid no mind to me.

"I love both you and Alicia dearly, I don't love one of you more then the other. You are my irreplaceable twin daughters and I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you, god forbid both of you." mother said, her eyes focusing on Fate alone. "Fate, you followed my orders didn't you?"

"Yes..." Fate muttered darkly. She was a downed dog the moment mother set her foot down.

"You're happy. This Nanoha person makes you happy even if you aren't willing to admit it." mother chuckled happily as she saw Fate's face turn several shades of red. "She makes you feel fuzzy, she makes your heart beat faster, and she makes you want to hold on to her. Am I right?

"Yes..."

"Fate you will not take the first step to make her yours without being told to. You-You're to-to, oh what's the word?" mother puffed her cheek out and crossed her arms, closing her eyes as she tried to jog her memory.

"Tsundere!" I proclaimed proudly.

"Yes!" mother exclaimed with a nod. She turned to me and gave me a thumbs up with me returning the gesture.

"What!?" Fate barked.

"Moe factors Fate-chan, moe factors. Nanoha is a yandere, so you two are complete opposites but that's what makes you two so perfect!" I told my sister straight up.

"But..."

"Fate, please just know-" mother began.

"I kissed her yesterday."

Now it was our turn to be shocked. "... WHAT!?" we both screamed, her jaws almost hitting the floor. My little sister, the girl who never even held Hayate's hand, kissed... a girl... she... just... met! Is this the twilight zone!?

"I kissed her yesterday after she rear ended my mustang. She cant afford to even pitch in for the repairs so I just kissed her as retribution." Fate explained with a heavy blush. "I gave her those roses this morning to apologize... was that too direct? Mother did say to be relentless..."

"Wow, you really are... wow... you were all over her in 1 day..." mother and I mutter under our breaths. This was so... so... un-Fate-y like.

"Shut up... and I'm still mad at you mother..."

Mother chuckled and threw her arms around Fate and nuzzled her cheek against her's. Fate had grown taller then both mother and I, but Fate-chan is Fate-chan, no matter how tall she gets.

"Fate, my not so little fate, you've grown up to be such a beautiful woman, look at you... I'm so proud of you." she paused and turned to me and gestured for me to come closer. "And I am proud of you as well, Alicia." Mother quickly wrapped us in a warm embrace. "You two have done such wonderful things for this school. My children no matter what is to come remember, I love you."

* * *

Yuki: Little note here, when I italicized _Fate_, I meant it as a double meaning. Fate being Fate-chan, and Fate being fate as in destiny. So it was like... destiny just introduced herself as Fate... hope that made some sense... because it didn't to me.

Mei: What Yuki is saying is its word play. Fate introduced herself to "sensei", and we also meant it as fate meaning destiny. So "sensei" just met their destiny... okay I just repeated what you said, Yuki... its impossible captain!! ;o;

Yuki: LOL! Precia ain't a bitch! What a twist!! And hello, Fate's gay! What a-no nvm... not a twist. :B

Touma: I want next chapter. (T-T) Look Alicia is alive and engaged to Hayate too. gasps You also have no idea how long Yuki and I were looking at vehicles for Fate. .

Mei: XD She told me it was like 30minutes or more. That's awesome! We actually spent around the same time drawing up sketches for Candy Boy. ;X Now that was a pain, we ended up with like several DBZ drawings. XD

Yuki : Please review everyone! :D Oh, and this story shall be at an estimated 30-50 pages per chapter, with about 4-6 chapters in all. If I get enough reviews and request, I shall write a sequel. -3-

Once again, I say 30-50 because the chapter scenes can really vary. :X I mean this one was only supposed to be 20.. .but its 30... ): Next chapter is going to be killer long.

Oh, you guys can also expect long chapters from me; something about NanoFate just... makes me write longer. XD Also, you'll be treated to pictures and comics drawn by me. :) Hopefully I can color it... just slightly, so you guys know the colors and what not... Fan art is accepted from anyone that wishes to. X) I'd be glad to receive them. XD (enjoyed the ones I received from the Negima seciton)

Oh, um, someone told me I made a mistake, and I fixed it, buuut... the guy did bring in a point, but I did not make a mistake. o-o (I just used the wrong word by accident.) I write this story late into the night, so you gotta forgive me for making tiny mistakes.


	2. Kimi no Koto ga Suki? Maji de!

**REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!**

**Sensei no Petto**

By Team XTC

_(Had some minor difficulties with this chapter. Please forgive us for those in advance)_

* * *

First things first... shout outs.

NANOHA HINAMORI! :D The like most awesome girlfriend ever. X3 (Yes, we know someone named Nanoha now isn't that just awesome? :D) ... she's pure evil...

JARROD! The most nerdish Metal Gear Solid Player! (You got pwned by a little girl bro!)

MIYA HINAMORI! O—O Stop making me your punching bag when we play Soul Caliber. ;-; I get it you're way better then me... but I still whooped your butt in Harvest Moon. So, hah!

DISGRUNTLEDREVIEWER! :D You're awesome dude! Oh, and you can return my amp when you're finished with it. XD I don't have much room in Nanoha's room. O_o; To much cosplay stuff ya know bro?

... and I forgot everyone else who wanted a shout out. XD Ohya...

Shouka... I r sorry about your goldfish. :( Though, I'm feeling even worse knowing my dog, Tofu, ate it. XD x-x;

* * *

Yuki: Um, some people have msged me about why there are 3 people in the author's thing. You guys are probably not to used to how we work. You'd probably understand if you're a constant lurker of the Negima section buut, here's the story.

Kimusume is the account of my best friend Meilin, she is my beta and best friend in real life. Though because of certain events in life, Meilin has moved back to Korea and the time zone difference causes a major problem, thus why Toumasan is with us.

Toumasan is my other beta who has taken up some of the slack Meilin has left since moving. Though she only has enough time to really add in her notes, she doesn't have time to proof read like before. So as of now Toumasan is the proof reader, and Meilin is just a symbol. -places Meilin on the hood of Fate's mustang-

I, Yuki, am the writer of the story. I am the creative mind who has written Sensei no Petto, and many other fanfictions that I have yet to post up. Toumasan is living proof that these other fanfictions do in fact, exist. I will work on the Nanoha fanfictions in a straight forward manner, meaning 1 story at a time. I will not post any other works until this one is complete. I will not run them like the Negima stories I have written.

To me the Nanoha stories just... require so much more from me then in the Negima stories. They're more mature so I have to pay closer attention to them. That first chapter of Sensei no Petto was a real doozey to write. I had no intended for it to be so long, but lo and be hold, it starlight broke past the 30 page mark on Microsoft word. XD

Mei: So final notes. Yuki writes the stories. I take no credit even though my account is the one being used to submit the stories. Toumasan takes no credit because he just reads and fixes Yuki's silly mistakes. :B We all clear? Let's roll!

* * *

Okay now you see that author's note up top? Disregard that. I changed the user name so now we are Team XTC! Now I choice Team XTC for a reason. 1. It has the word team on it. 2. XTC is a favorite song of mine. 3. It just sounds awesome. ;3

* * *

**Reviews

* * *

  
**

You have no idea how happy I am! 36 reviews for 1 chapter! ONE FRIGGEN CHAPTER! :D That is seriously amazing in my opinion! x3 So please keep on reviewing. The more reviews we get, the more effort we put in as a team to get a chapter complete!

* * *

**Rikaishi** - xD You got the point I wanted to get across. I want Fate to be all over the place. She doesn't really know what she's doing actually. She doesn't do anything in the office, so... ya. XD You'll understand why I made her so unfocused soon enough.

**Mr. Urahara** - You where right for the most part, but you really have to cut me some slack. I stayed up till 2-3am writing this. :B One of my beta's just moved to Korea, and my other one logs off at random times. I think up one thing, but type another. I intended for Nanoha to say tsundere, but because it was like 2:40 when I wrote that line, I wrote tsuntsun by accident, but its also due to the fact of the way I worded things. ;) So thanks for correcting me. Also don't forget it depends on how the author sees it, I was also joining all of Fate's behaviors at that moment.

Nanoha's yandere, is Alicia's speculations. It will also be... a leading factor in later chapters. ;3 So you just have to sit tight and wait it out.

**Suiram** - Yet another point I wanted to get across. Nanoha and Fate are both confused about how fast things are moving, but they get caught up in it. One moment, they're chummy, next they're rival feudal lords, then another they're a lovely couple. Its just them getting rushed into something they don't understand.

**Asakura 89** - I think it took me around... 4-5 days to finish that chapter I kind of lost track of time.

:B I like how I made Fate so unstable, as for her feelings they are a bit forced, but everything is like lego here. You just have to wait a bit.

**elfspirit7**- There you go. It's even longer then the last. XD

**Major Mike Powell III **- Sir, yes, Sir!

**Knight Of L-Sama** - Er, okay, what ever floats ya' boat.

First let's get some things straight. Alicia/Hayate is more like a replacement for Fate/Hayate, and Fate/Hayate isn't even brought back. Nanoha insulting Fate is a must... because it's funny. Fate having an attitude is something that is long over due. :x Plus it's just awesome to have a Fate who isn't afraid to speak her mind.

Nanoha isn't that strict. I was expecting the readers to use a little common sense. An 8 year old child needs about... 10-12hrs of sleep give or take. Nanoha has work the next day so she has to get a good nights rest, even more so because she's a gym teacher. So their staying up late would have been a max of 11pm. Oh and I do not have an 8 year old pizza boy, it clearly said 17. What I think you saw was "I picked up my little girl and snuggled her earning myself a hearty giggle from the little 8 year old." and confused it for "H-Here's your order, Ma'me!" a lanky boy of about 17 heaved out.". And last, I did not mention anything about basic principles.

I have no idea where you got any of that honestly...

**Jarrod** - x3 Yaay, you noticed!! Er and... o-o; I've never really read any of Satashi's work btw...

**BPHaru** - If you think the story is original now... you'll be surprised on what I have planned for the rest of it. :B As for my characters I feel really proud of them. X3 I've always enjoyed turning something serious into seriously hilarious, and thank for the comment. I hope we can keep making you laugh then because a reader's laughter was what we aim for, that and many other things.

Sorry for taking 3 months to update. :B

**cake **- xD I'm glad you were excited about the Aliyate relationship as well as the HaTe relationship.

Your English is better then most people. ;3 Thank you so much for the review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Shouki** - I made you wait 3 months. Sumimasen deshita. O.o;

**lilgumba -** xD I've been dying to revive Alicia, and tada! :D And yes Lindy and Precia are together. :B Their relationship will get tougher a little later on, so please keep an eye out.

**ShinyMushroom** - I know there are people out there who will get discouraged by a long story, but I'm aiming to have the LONGEST story in the Nanoha section. :B I'm also sorry for making you so tempted to read it.

**handlewithcare** - You're probably the weird one here. :B Fate's interaction with Precia is the way Fate would have interacted with Precia if Precia wasn't such a bitch. The pairings in this story shall be exclusive to we of Team XTC so keep expecting more pairings. Er, YuunoFate is sooo ewwy. :B

The jokes I've inserted in this story come to me out of no where. I just think one thing and throw it in.

Please don't kill anyone over our sa-... nevermind do it!

* * *

Okay for those of you who I haven't replied to, I am sorry. So please enjoy chapter 2 of Sensei no Petto!

* * *

**Petto Crew - Okay, let's rawk!**

* * *

**Sensei no Ressun: Ni**

_(Teacher's Lesson: 2)_

**_Kimi no Koto ga... Suki? Maji de! _****_Eto, Ka-Kamo... Shiranai..._**

_(Love You? No Way! Um, M-Maybe... I don't know...)

* * *

  
_

It has been about a month or so since I transferred to the TSAB, which is short for the "Testarossa School for the Absolutely Brilliant"... I think, you know I'm not even sure anymore honestly. Anyways, even though the name does makes it sound like a genius school, it is really just you regular run of the mill school, with lots of fancy gadgets and doodads included. For example, this school is so high tech I didn't know how to use the coffee machine. Yes, the coffee machine. Went a little off topic there.

During my short stay here, I've seen just a hand full of the wonderful staff who work here under Alicia's guidance. Though by just a hand full, I only mean the few teachers I get a chance to see in the teacher's lounge, i.e - Alicia, Hayate and Fate's office. Most of the teachers are apparently to lazy to use the walkway to get to the lounge. Although they may be lazy, they all treat the children equally, and teach the subjects in such a way the children can't get enough of it! The students are always eager to learn and excel at everything they do. The TSAB also has the highest ranking GPA all over the world... and tuition fee at that.

The teachers are one thing but the massive building is a whole other topic. Said building is so large, I have only explored about 1/3 of the elementary. Amazing huh? But that's not all. This school is an escalator school that takes the children all the way up to highschool, but this is where it stops in this specific building, though I have been told the TSAB has a university/college campus somewhere else. Why that wasn't close by to the current school is simple, the TSAB escalator school is just that massive. It takes up several hundred kilometers just for the elementary school. The junior high and high school divisions are so much larger. And so far I've only had the pleasure of teaching some the elementary students, I can't comprehend how amazing the middle school let alone how brilliant the highschool students are.

I think what I find most amazing, out of all the amazing stuff that goes around here, is that this entire school is run by three people. Yes, just three people who all happen to be around my age! First up is the beautiful Alicia T. Harlaown. She is the Principle of this amazing school. Though she may seem free most of the time, Alicia is actually quite busy. I've seen her running about with clients, speaking them in different many languages. Shooting some hoops with her fiancée and some of the elementary kids I teach. Actually no matter how busy she is, she always makes time to spend with the children. She's such a kind person and thoughtful person, I'm glad to be working under her direct command.

Next is the head secretary, Yagami Hayate, the fore mentioned's fiancée. She is always close by to Alicia for both personal and professional requirements. She is a down to Earth woman who enjoys her job to the fullest. She is a computer whiz; her skills on the key board are matched by no one. Because of this she has the other position of head computer engineer. I also think she teaches the computer science class over in the high school wing, but I'm not too sure. I always see her hanging around Alicia, or sitting in front of the computer typing away with that quirky little grin of her's.

I have personally met with Alicia and Hayate outside of the work office as friends and not colleagues. We are good friends, on good terms, and I consider them my best of friends. Hayate is actually just about 2 months younger than me believe it or not. She is highly interested in the way computers work as well as cosplaying. Which of the two she prefers more, I don't ever want to find out, though I do know she enjoys dressing Alicia up the most.

Speaking of Alicia, apparently before she had met Alicia, she was working as a government official at a very young age. But because of love, and the one she chose to love, several complications arose thus forcing her to quit the job. I don't think Hayate minds though, she seems extremely happy working alongside her future wife.

Alicia's past is what shocked me the most. She is only 23 years old... and to be painfully honest, I am actually older then her by a few months, 6 to be exact. As much as it sucked to be the oldest one of us three I really had to admire Alicia. She had told me before she accepted the position of Principle from her mother, Precia T. Harlaown who is now the superintendent as well as the current leader of the entire TSAB schools worldwide, oh I got off topic, nyahaha. Anyways, Alicia-chan, accepted the job when she was 17, but before that she was once a popular singer, actor, voice actor, and model. Once she told me what she had done before taking up the school, I almost fainted. I had grown up looking up to, no pun intended, but I had grown up looking up at her as my idol, but that was why she seemed so familiar to me. I had all of her CD's, some of her posters (which are still up on my wall by the way), watched all of the anime she featured in, as well as watched all the movies she starred in. So I must have done something pretty amazing in my past life to be put under my idol's leadership.

Hm, I think I forgot about someone... oh, right, I completely forgot about _her_. My. God. She. Gets. On. My. Nerves! Everything about this person drives me crazy! Who is this person that strives to send me to the mad house? Who else but the amazingly annoying, Fate T. Harlaown. The frighteningly handsome younger twin sister of my pre-mentioned idol.

Fate, is the Vice Principle of the TSAB, even though she seems to have an important status, she really doesn't do anything. All she really does is lounge around watching anime in her office, feeding that ugly pet ferret of her's, surfing 2chan and 4chan or whatever she calls it, oh and pissing me off continuously.

She's quite the_ talented_ sound editor though. I had the _displeasure _of hearing her messing with one of Alicia's songs, "Dancing In The Velvet Moon" to be exact which was one of my favorites back then, and changed the pitch and sound it deep as a man singing it, and that song had a lot of high notes! Alicia heard this _amazing _pitch change and laughed herself silly and told me it was typical behavior for Fate. It was more like typical behavior of a little kid. Okay, maybe I am being a little harsh on her. She's actually kind of important to the school... and to me as well.

She personally trains some if not all of the new teachers here and monitors how they work, myself included. If they don't pass her judgment, the new teacher gets fired after the trial period. I'm actually kind of glad Fate's taken a small... liking to me? When she monitored me, she watched me like a hawk even though she seemed to be having fun, but when Fate was on the job, Fate was taking it seriously. Her trying to turn me on and goof off was all just a front to see if I'd mess up. Well at least that's what I hoped she had in mind when she did all of those things.

Fate is someone I guess I can consider my friend, but sometimes I think she wants more than that. Her behavior changed dramatically over the course a few days. She still teases me, but only once or twice every now and then. She's helped me out countless times, has displayed an incredible strength when she carried all the boxes I needed to get to my car. Those boxes were heavy; they were filled with sweaty gym jerseys that needed some serious washing. After that, my car stunk for a week. Vivio and I had to take the bus, it was that bad, but... it was Fate to the rescue. She picked us up every day and gave us a lift in the mustang I rear ended the very same day I had my first kiss. Speaking of that kiss, we never really brought it up again. Maybe she forgot?

Oh well, whether she remembers of not is really not of my concern. Fate's done more than kiss me during the month. She's held my hand on many occasions, caught me when I tripped, kissed me again (on the lips) in front of Vivio and the rest of her class several times, groped me here and there, and sang/rapped for me that one time.

I can still remember it like it was yesterday, actually it was yesterday! I had walked into her office to spend my lunch hour with her like I normally did, and I caught her shirking off her responsibilities. She had her feet propped up on her table; her chair leaning back, in her hands was a car magazine talking about the latest Mitsubishi Lancer. She had her earphones on and sang along with the "One Love" by some rapper featuring Shouta Shimizu. Fate has a really good singing voice; it was a little more mellow then Alicia's when she was still a singer. Though, Fate had known I was there the whole time, so she did that on purpose... she's such a show off.

Now that I really, _really_ think about it, Fate has been a little more aggressive with her advances towards me. She's starting to get a little bolder in her "love confessions". She's abused her power over the P.A system and asked me out for a date many times. Normally I wouldn't pay much attention to her shenanigans, but this last time she asked me out during my grade 6 class! These kids are mature for their age! I couldn't lie to them and tell the kids that the Vice Principle was only asking me to go out and gather supplies... no, these kids knew what Fate meant when she said, "Ne, Nanoha, go out on a date with me! You're playing too hard to get, it isn't fair!" my face was so red I had to run my head under cold water to cool off. The girls of the class were both proud and jealous of seemed a little too popular with these young girls, I wonder sometimes... Vivio's taken a small liking to her as well! Don't think I've forgotten about her tiny love confession on that day!

Alicia-chan told me to put up with Fate for a little longer, she also told me that Fate would lose interest in about a week... that was four weeks ago! Fate still hasn't lost interest and her advances are getting harder and harder to resist. I can't even report this to the cops; her mother is the chief of police! Yes, her mother, well not her mother but her other mother, the woman her mother's married to. Maybe that's why Fate's so messed up. Family full of lesbians, though, she once told me she had an older brother who's married and is most likely straight. Maybe it's just having the "T. Harlaown" in your name that certifies you as a bona fide lesbian. Nanoha T. Harlaown... okay, what... the... hell!? Bad thoughts! Okay maybe it wasn't so bad... but, Fate is really going all out. I don't think I can resist someone of such high profile for much longer.

Fate T. Harlaown, once known as Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. She worked directly under her mother, Lindy Harlaown. She was a high ranked police officer around the same time Alicia was famous. She quit the police force to follow her sister into the education field. Despite common rumors, Fate may be taller than Alicia, but she is the younger of the two. Even though they are both identical twins, Fate grew taller than Alicia. She stands a few inches taller than the older blonde and has made fact of that many times. Fate also has a deep love for children, and that is shown clearly when she patrols the hallways during some lunch hours and recess.

Okay, Fate really isn't that bad. She's strong, kind, sweet, charming, funning, smart, athletic, talented... okay she's perfect! She's the epitome of beauty, her breast are always so perky. They mock my own mediocre bust and rubs it in when she complains about back problems. She's so tall and she stands so straight making her look much more mature then she really is. Her skin is soft to... and her hair smells so nice, and her eyes... those wine red eyes that captivate me whenever she stares at me... she's so soft when she holds me tight... whoa! Wait! Not good! BACK UP! Oh gosh...

Fate, is rude, obnoxious, and stuck up. She has the body of a goddess, the voice of an angel, and the split personality of a Devil. She can hold me close and be sweet talking me one moment luring me into a false sense of security, and then turns on me when she captures my lips in a fiery kiss. Alicia walked in on us once; it had to be the one day I caved into her embrace that Alicia had to walk in asking if she's seen her extra bra! Yes, a bra. Oh my God! Fate's hand un-clutched my bra that day! Ahhh, Mommy, I almost got raped, and... I didn't mind it. Wait, doesn't that make it consensual?

I completely lost track of what I was talking about. One moment I was thinking professionally but the moment it came to Fate, my whole outlook changed. She's so aggressive yet when it comes down to just being alone, she's as timid as a sheep. Shy as one as well, and might I be bold enough to say, so tasty she's mouth-watering. She can kiss me so softly, but the moment I allow her to go any further, she goes on instinct and I inch closer and closer to losing my virginity to someone who I'm not even dating! Does this make me a whore by any chance?

"Fate-chan..." I mumble quietly.

"Hm?"

"You confuse me..." I tell her, my eyes half lidded and a content smile on my face.

I was currently sitting on Fate's lap with my head resting on her shoulder tucked under her chin. She had her right arm around my shoulders keeping me still, and her left hand held my right hand, stroking it gently with her thumb in a slow soothing motion.

"Of course I confuse you, Nanoha." she smiles at me and places a quick kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"I know."

"Be my girlfriend."

'_**Yes.'**_ Even though my mind screamed something else, I shook my head and said, "No."

"Why?" she asked me with a dull curiosity.

"Because, Fate-chan, hasn't proved that she really loves me."

A dark look crossed Fate's eyes as she pulled her left hand away from my right, her arm around my shoulders coiled around me like a rattle snake. She was going to kiss me, and as usual I was going to let her. I've given up on resisting a long time ago. Her fingers lead me to face her, her face inching closer to mine. Instinctively I placed my hands on her shoulders and lift myself up to allow better access for the much taller woman. Her fingers leave my chin for my arm, where she caressed me gently to calm me down. Her other arm coiled around me tighter, she didn't want me to escape.

"I love you," she whispered, sincerity in her eyes. "I don't know how else to prove it..."

She captured my lips soon after, when I gasped in surprise; she took that moment to slip her tongue in. Moaning against her quietly, I couldn't help but melt into a blushing puddle in her arms.

Since I was in junior high school, I knew about my not so unique sexuality. I am bisexual yes, but I have always preferred guys over girls, even though the guys didn't pay much attention to me, they would always turn the other cheek and stare at the girl with the hot body. But at this moment, the guys that I was once interested in didn't matter, nor did the other girls. At _this_ very moment all that mattered to me were the luscious lips of the blonde beauty before me, our tongues battling for dominance, and the hand that just un-clasped my bra, trailing down the side of my stomach in feather light touches, back up to my right breast-

"Fate-chan!" I yelped loudly. Breaking the kiss I glared at the blonde who looked away with a victorious face. "You know, I almost believed you, until you groped me... seriously this close." I grumbled angrily at the blonde giving her an indication of how close she was to making me believe her. Sending her a glare I crossed my arms and quirked my eyebrow at her. _'Oh, Fate-chan I hate it when you do this! I was enjoying it to! You could've at least waited till later, I would have been more acceptable of it!'_

"Damn it, but it was going so well to." she told me with a feigned defeated smile. I puffed out my cheeks and turned my back to her angrily. Fate chuckled as she wrapped her arms around me bringing me back down to her. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck breathing deeply. Her left arm coiled around my waist holding me as her right hand situated itself on my left breast. "I love you, Nanoha, and I know you do to."

"Lies!" I shout, but I did not remove her warm hand.

"You're heart is beating really fast..."

"That's because you're sexually harassing me at this very moment." I bark at her. I was losing my will to fight her advances. "I'll seriously call the cops on you."

"Then so be it. I would rather be thrown in jail for touching the woman I love, then be thrown in jail for all the other stupid shit I do." Fate told me in a matter of fact tone of voice. "And trust me, I do a lot of stupid shit." she added with a serious tone.

"Yes, I know," pausing, I made a swift decision and followed up on these uncertain feelings I've been harboring for about a month. I leaned in close to her, a small blush crawling on her perfect skin. "If Fate-chan can prove to me that she really loves me, I won't resist anymore." Her eyes went wide as our lips met in a sweet, but brief kiss. "I'll be waiting." I whisper into her ear as seductive as I could.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

_October 27, 2008_

* * *

I regret giving Fate that smidgeon of a chance on the 6th of October. She over killed my small request for her to prove her feelings for me. She gave me a gift almost every school day after that cursed day, and they were not small presents either. I can barely keep my excitement down just being beside her, and I really wouldn't mind being by her side. Someone like Fate was a once in a life time chance, and Fate's been the one hounding me down. Lucky or mere coincidence?

I should be happy right? I should be throwing myself all over her right? I know I should be, Fate is perfect, Fate apparently loves me, but Fate also seems fake. This sudden change in her behaviour occurred over night soon after she stole my first kiss. Something like this doesn't take one night, it takes time to grow, but Fate... Fate, told me she loved me after two short weeks of knowing me. How artificial does that sound? When I bring up the courage to tell her to stop, I freeze and crumble the moment our eyes meet. If I tell Fate to do something, she will follow my request without question. Fate has done everything that I've asked for her and more, but what if I told her to stop? Would she follow my request and lose interest in me? It's almost like she's my pet dog with the way she follows me, but when she holds me the pet thing gets completely reversed and I'm the one yearning for her touch.

She's showered me with presents, yay, free stuff. She's kissed me and held me passionately, yay, sex! She's hung out with me like a best friend, yay, gal pals! That's really all fine and dandy but she still sounds like a rich kid with too much cash and nothing to spend it on, a one night stand, and the girl who eats ice cream with me during a bad break up. In reality all she's shown me is that she isn't afraid to spend money, she's hornier then a rabbit, but... well... what I want is for her to pull me aside and just tell me how she feels. I want her to look at me in the eye as she speaks to me of the feels she proclaims so easily. I'm a silly 23 year old single mother who still hopes for a fairytale romance... but this is what I got...

* * *

**Tuesday, October 7, 2008**

_7:40am_

* * *

I stepped out of my front door, today Vivio was staying home because of a small cold she had caught the other day. I wanted to stay with her, but I couldn't miss work, I couldn't miss seeing Fate. So I begrudgingly called my sister to come over and watch her. She told me she would be at my door soon so I stayed with Vivio a little later.

_Bzz_

The intercom buzzed loudly, alerting me of my sister's arrival. I hurried down telling her to wait, but she was being really impatient and began pounding on the door impatiently.

"I said wait already, geez! You trying t-AAHH!!!" I shrieked. I opened the door and before me a six foot tall bear stood at my door step. "A-Ahhh..."

"Na-Nano... ha..." the bear said in a quiet voice.

I quickly recognized it and blushed. "F-Fate-chan?" I asked it careuly, poking the large fuzzy bear on the shoulder. The bear nodded its head and took a few steps back, allowing me to get out of my front door. I wanted to laugh, but I wanted to make Fate take that embarrassing suit off. I didn't know which one I wanted more.

The bear suit the proud blonde wore was downright pitiful, and overly cutesy to be even close to remotely comfortable for her. It was bear shaped at least, sort of. Big and brown with a light brown tummy. It had a large droopy pink bow wrapped around its neck, its nose was heart shaped, and the pads on its paws where a cliché heart shape as well. On top of that, the bear suit had a large sash with the words, "I LOVE YOU" written on blatantly. Fate also held something behind her back, this somehow seems familiar, but I can't place my finger from where exactly.

"Wh-Why are you wearing that?" I asked her, hesitating whether I should touch her or not. I felt somehow guilty for this, but... it was just so ridiculous! My sides are so going to hurt after I finally get the giggles out of my system.

"I-Ah... um..." she coughs and looks around looking for passerby people with boredom in their eyes. She got down on one knee, and pulled out what she had hidden behind her back. "Th-These, were a real pain to find by the way..."

"Fate-chan." I gasp out. My hands instantly went to cover my mouth; my Prince Charming remembered something I told her so long ago.

On one knee, Fate presented me with a large bouquet of sunflowers. The bear suit made it look a little awkward, but maybe it had some meaning?

"Um, ya, you said you liked them the best, so..." she coughed nervously and offered the flowers. "Um, here."

"Fate-chan..." I accepted the flowers and held them tightly. I watched Fate stand up and brushed her suit to remove the dust. She just looked... so hug-able! "So what's with the bear suit, Pedobear?" I asked her with a snicker.

"I-I... I wanted to get you a teddy bear to go with the flowers but..."

"But what?"

"But, the bear would get the hug and not me." she whispered quietly, obviously embarrassed.

"D'aww, Fate-chan!" I blush at the words Fate told me so sincerely just now, my knees feeling weak at the mere thought of her reasons. She made my heart skip a beat; maybe dating a tsundere wouldn't be so bad after all?

I threw my arms around her, careful of the flowers Fate had given me. I pulled away and twirled around holding the flowers with a happy smile as I turned to face her again. Fate had made me really happy now, even it had cost her a good chunk of her pride. "Fate-chan, you would have gotten the hug either way. Actually you would have gotten a kiss." I told her teasingly.

"Really? Is that offer still available?" she asked me. This is starting to sound like the Fate I know and lo-_like_. "Cause... this suit is extremely embarrassing, and did I ever tell you that I fucking hate this suit? Because I really do." Now she sounded like Fate, nyahaha.

"I can guess that much, Smokey the Bear. I'll kiss you, but I'm not kissing a bear. Take that bear head off... er, nyahaha"

Fate quickly removed the bear head, her long blonde hair that was normally neat, was a complete wreck. Her glasses looked a little fogged, and she was blushing hard. Fate looked so cute it hurt. She put the costume head down on the ground and opened her arms waiting for me to return to her.

I made quick work of the space between us, with the flowers held in my left arm, my right arm reached up around Fate's neck bringing her down to my height, me on my tiptoes and her bending down to my height painfully. We kissed and my heart thundered against my chest, everything about this moment was perfect. Her arms wrap around me with our lips still connected, I felt my feet leave the ground soon after. I guess Fate got tired of bending down and opted to carry me instead.

'_If Fate tells me she loves me this moment, she'll completely win me over. This is more then I could ever ask for.'_ I thought happily. This may be one of the best moments of my life. A beautiful girl, who pledged her heart to me, gave up her pride to dress up as a bear and give me my favorite flowers just for a hug. _'This is bliss...'_

Fate broke the kiss and looked at me, her lips contorted in a dashing smile. "I love you, Nanoha." she confesses honestly. Once again my heart gets caught in my throat, and my actions take over once again. I brought our lips back together in another sweet kiss. Fate, my Fate, my sweet, sweet Fate-chan, my sweet, sweet... slightly sweaty but still so sexy, Fate-chan. I've been waiting for thi-

"Nanoha!" my sister's voice rings out.

This time I broke the kiss much to my displeasure. I stared at my sister with wide eyes. I was scared; I didn't want to come out of the closet like this. I didn't want my moment with Fate to end... but it did.

"Glad you like the weeds. See you at work." Fate grunts before putting me back to Earth, ripping me away from Heaven. She grabs the bear head on the floor and trotted back to her car where she had a bit of a hassle shoving it in the back seat.

I glared at my sister for her bad timing and grumbled. "Damn it, Fate-chan..." I cursed beneath my breath.

* * *

After that when I saw Fate at work, she grabbed hold of me, shut the door to her office. She looked at me pleadingly and begged to not tell anyone about what she did. I couldn't believe that she did all that, and still ended up failing. Fate's approach was perfect until... oh, it wasn't her fault. It was my sister's fault... but I couldn't come out of the closet just yet, so I lied in my explanation, even though it hurt to lie to my sister... but, I still have to keep Fate's _**respectable**_ reputation intact. And I think the conversation went like this.

"_Nanoha, who was that?" she asked me._

"_Um, that was the guy who's trying to be my new boyfriend." I reply quietly. I felt like crap telling my sister this, but it wasn't all lies._

"_Oh, you where acting like girlfriend/boyfriend already though."_

"_Well, Yuuji-kun has been trying for about a month to get me to go out with him." I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lower lip. _'I'm sorry for naming you Yuuji, Fate-chan...'

* * *

**Wednesday, October 8, 2008**

_7:05 am_

* * *

The day after was a little nicer paced. Vivio, was still sick and my sister offered to sleep over and take care of her. I was so relieved that my sister would do that, but I was worried, what if Fate came back? And I was right she did, this time she chose to call instead of bang on the door in a bear suit. This tells me she didn't do anything embarrassing... I hope.

I opened the door and gasped out. Fate was at my door step once again, looking as delicious as ever, or even more so then usual, but she did something different with her hair this time around maybe that was it. Instead of wearing it in the high ponytail she usually had it up in, today she was looking sexy with her hair in a neat braid. She didn't wear her glasses today; instead she wore really nice sunglasses.

I hate it when Fate looks that irresistible, because when she's like that, I can't take my eyes off of her, and today... she looked extra sexy. She wore a light turtleneck black sweater with an unbuttoned white button up dress shirt and baggy blue jeans with a chain wallet in her right pocket. She had an expensive looking watch strapped to her right wrist. She looked sophisticated yet she gave off the aura of being a high roller with her cell phone still by her ear.

Closing her phone, Fate smiled at me while her left hand moved under my chin, signaling for me to go on my tiptoes. I used her shoulder for support when our lips met. We acted like a couple even though we weren't. Friends with benefits perhaps?

The kiss lasted for a minute or five. I heard a few people walk passed us, sighing in jealousy, whistling at Fate, and cheering us on. Who wouldn't look at us with envious eyes? Here I am French kissing a 6'0 tall'super model, with a nice car, nice hair, nice body, and sexy as sexy can get. I was proud of myself, but I was seriously starting to feel faint.

Fate broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around me holding me close. "I love you, Nanoha." she whispered into my ear. "Ditch Vivio for about 30 minutes and have breakfast with me. She won't even notice." she tempted me with a wink and yet another kiss.

I felt like punching her, but I felt like laughing as well. I knew Fate cared about Vivio, so she really wouldn't tell me to ditch her, but something in Fate's eyes made me say yes.

"Give me some time to change? I'll look like an eye sore if I'm walking beside you like this." I say with an embarrassed blush. Fate looked dashing as usual, and here I am in a white and pink Play Boy bunny t-shirt that my older brother gave me for Christmas, pink sweat pants and my runners. My hair was a mess, and I look like I just woke up, actually, I did just wake up.

"Why, dahlin' you look just absolutely fab in tha-... w-what is that exactly?" she asked me in one of those haughty voices.

"Don't ask, my brother gave it to me for Christmas, nyahaha." I informed her with a laugh.

"Ah," a sly grin crossed on her face, "Hey need help gettin' undressed?"

"No." I bark.

"Damn it."

"Try again." I tell her sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"You need help gettin' undressed?" she asked again. I giggled and slammed the door on her; I couldn't believe how excited I was.

* * *

I left Fate outside to get myself ready, I could actually hear some daring girls going up to her and acting like fan girls. Gosh, I hate fan girls, Fate fan girls even more so. Grumbling, I quickly ran to my apartment and I told my sister about my plans (but not in a lot of detail) and she said she'd watch over Vivio till I got back. After that I got dressed and met my Prince Charming outside the girls groaned as she greeted me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and I wrapped mine around her waist. Apparently she came here on her motorcycle and just felt like going on a small stroll with me then have breakfast. I stared at the girls with a mischievous grinned and snuggled closer to Fate.

"Aww..." they groaned as they stalked away back to nothingness.

Fate chuckled and held onto me tighter, kissing me softly on the top of my head.

_How sweet_.

* * *

**Thursday, October 9, 2008**

_12:30pm_

* * *

I walked into Fate's office and greeted my aggressive suitor without a response from the other. She looked really tired today more so then usual. Her eyes where barely open, yawning every now and then, oh and she accidentally slipped into speaking English without her noticing. Normally when I walk into her office, she would be all over me in a second trying to persuade me to be her girlfriend, but today was just a little off beat. It didn't feel right.

She sat in her large computer chair and grumbled at her computer angrily. I thought it was something important, but when I got a good look at what my beautiful stalker was looking at I almost lost my balance.

On her computer screen she had some online game on full screen. Her character was lying on the floor dead; with a small popup telling to her re-spawn. Fate begrudgingly clicked the "OK" button and reappeared in the main town.

With a sigh I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. She yelped in surprise but quickly settled into my embrace with a content sigh.

"Sup, Sexy?" she said with a grin finally noticing my presence. She had an odd glint in her burgundy eyes today, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She motioned for me to sit on her lap, and I did without any objections. She wraps her arms around me and kisses my neck. "I missed you..."

"I bet you did."

"No, really I did." she stopped the feather light kisses and played with my pony tail. "I felt like my other half was missing, but hey, look, she's back. Right where she belongs."

"Oh, and where's that exactly?" I asked her coyly. I knew right where I belonged, and that was with you.

"Right here, on my lap, with my lips on yours, locked in a kiss." she whispers seductively before kissing me, forgetting the game she was playing instantly.

Don't think I could have asked for a better present then Fate's undivided attention.

* * *

**Friday, October 10, 2008**

_11:25 am_

* * *

I was in the middle teaching my grade 3 class, when the P.A came on. Fate's voice fluttered through the machine requesting for Vivio to come to her office. Fate sounded slightly irked, I hoped Vivio wasn't in any trouble.

"Sensei, look out!" I hear my student's call out to me.

I turn around and see a basketball flying straight towards me. By some stroke of luck, I dodged it by leaning back. It felt like something straight out of the Matrix, until I landed on my bottom and the ball flew in the back of another student's head.

One crying child with a bump on her head and screaming parent later, I was greeted by my own child with the biggest blush on her face. I had been so preoccupied trying to settle down the angry parent, I had forgotten that my Vivio was called up to the big, tall, scary, mean, sexy Vice Principle.

"V-Vivio... what's wrong? D-Did, Fate-chan do something to you?" I asked worriedly, theory after theory running through my mind.

Vivio squeaked and took a few steps back before taking a deep breath. She shut her eyes and blurted, "NanohamamawillyougooutwithFatesenseitonight!?"

I looked at Vivio with wide eyes, did Fate just... Vivio, you... what just happened? I was confused and speechless. What the hell did Fate do my daughter!?

"A little too quick on the approach there kid." I hear Fate tell Vivio. The tall blonde looked at my short blonde smugly and ruffled her hair playfully.

Pouting cutely, Vivio puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "Well, at least Vivio has the guts to ask Nanoha-mama out on a date!"

"Ouch..." Fate feign a pained expression, but recovered quickly and asked me, "So how about it, Nanoha? Go out with me tonight?"

"No."

"_What_?" Fate blurted out in English. I giggled at Fate's expression but felt guilty for turning the blonde down until she said, "Oh well, there's always tomorrow."

Fate shrugged and tossed Vivio a fifty dollar bill and told her not to quit her day job. Vivio grinned at me devilishly and shoved the money into her pocket and ran off leaving me behind. With Vivio gone without a trace, I looked at the blonde before me and smiled. Fate's eyes were what stayed with me, the pain etched within was painful, but Fate was strong, she can forget about this, this one time right?

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Nantoka." Fate said grin walking passed me without a care in the world. Her hair that drifted passed me smelled of lilacs and roses. I turned around to see Fate off, only to have her wrap her arms around me and sending me off with a lasting kiss.

The taste of Fate's lips was indescribable. The way she moved against me earned her a quiet moan of pleasure that escaped my throat._ 'Damn it, Fate-chan, stop making my heart beat so fast.'_ I thought whilst enjoying the nectar of the sunflower kissing me.

* * *

**Friday, October 10, 2008**

_12:50 pm_

* * *

"Nanoha, your boobs are small." Fate stated as she poked my breast.

"Shut up." I growl.

"It's true..." she mumbled. She however would stop violating my personal space, whether I tell her to or not, Fate did what she wanted, and what Fate wanted to do today was poke my right boob. Great, this is karma for not going on that date with her... I just know it. "They're so... so..."

"Yes, I know, and your's are huge!" I retorted, puffing out my cheeks angrily.

Fate looked at me startled, a strange look on her beautiful face as she spoke, "But I like Nanoha's b-"

I placed a finger on Fate's lips telling her to stop where she was. I've always hated it when Fate talked about the large difference between our bodies. She's tall, and I was short. She's drop dead gorgeous and I'm nothing but ordinary. She's a great kisser and probably a good fu-... whoa, went ahead of me there.

"Fate-chan, you're such a white kid." I tell her playfully.

"Is it because I have big boobs?" Fate asked me with a quirked eye brow.

"Non-Asian people are so lucky..." I grumbled jealously. It wasn't fair really, I want to be on par with Fate on at least one thing, but Fate's to perfect and I'm to imperfect. We don't match.

Fate's eyebrow quirked at me before dropping down. She stopped with the poking but began with the angry staring which only meant that Fate was angry. "I'm only half European, Nantoka."

"A what?"

"I'm half Japanese." she informs me with that nasty little grin she has whenever she's won an argument. "Bet you didn't know that."

"Of course I didn't know that!" I pause and avoid her curious gaze. I pouted as my voice cracked, "You never tell me anything about yourself."

Fate's sad eyes didn't leave her face for a minute before telling me to get out of her office angrily. She's never been that forceful with me, maybe... I went too far?

* * *

**Monday, October 13, 2008**

_9:23 am_

* * *

Today was unreasonably chilly. October had just started but the leaves where already falling. I blame this sort of thing on global warming. The unstable weather is affecting me in more ways than I can explain. I've woken up grumpier, more irritable the whole day, a bit more careless, and rather moody.

"Fate-chan..." I breathed out. A white puff appeared from my breath crystallizing from the cold. Like, like my breath, Fate left me frozen.

No, I couldn't blame the weather for the way I was feeling. I blame myself for being so rude to Fate... even though she started it; I was the one that ended it... badly. I over stepped my boundaries and now Fate won't come back.

"Nanoha-sensei, thanks for letting us go outside." I hear a little girl tell me.

I smile at my students with a wry grin and laughed. My students have been bugging me about letting them take their gym class out in the open... this was not a field, this was a friggen open plain! A plain where the deer and cantaloupe play!

"Nyahahaha, you guys are too cute. I couldn't deny your request after all." I laugh. "You're lucky I'm friends with the Principle and Head Secretary. It was a cinch to get permission to use this."

"Nanoha-sensei, aren't you dating Vice Principle Fate as well?" a student asked. I was praying so hard that their little pea brains wouldn't bring that up.

I shook my head and shrugged. "We aren't dating."

"Yet." a husky voice adds.

I twirled around and saw the face of the blonde who was winning my heart so easily. Fate smiled before pulling me into a hug. I was blushing so hard I wasn't cold any more. Slowly I brought my arms up to hug her as well. There was just something about Fate that drew me closer to her.

"I'm sorry about last Friday, Nanoha." she whispers into my ear. "I was out of line when I told you to get out. I'm sorry."

I pulled away from the hug and looked up at her. She was so much taller then I, it was kind of hard to grasp, but Fate always leaned closer to me.

"Fate-chan, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said." I apologized, my face still flushed from our close proximity.

"Aw, are you guys going to kiss?" the children ask us. For the first time in a long while, I saw a blush on Fate's face that didn't happen because of something she did. "Come on, kiss her!"

Shrugging Fate said, "Might as well give the audience what they want."

She leaned down and pressed her lips onto mine, and once again she bends herself to make myself more comfortable. I was being unfair to her in so many ways, but what can I do? I want to be with her, but... something about this romance still feels so... so... artificial.

My indecisive thoughts aside, the kiss was fantastic! From all the people I've dated in the past, I couldn't bring myself to kiss any of them, but here I was kissing someone who I wasn't dating in front of little children more or less. Why was I breaking so many of the rules I've set for myself?

Speaking of breaking, Fate just broke the kiss. I was breathless and disappointed. I haven't seen Fate for two days and I was going through withdrawal. I wanted more. I wanted to touch her, kiss her, hold her, make love to her... I wanted to love her.

"You look cold, Nanoha." Fate says with a husky voice. Her grin was dashing; her hair... wasn't in a ponytail today! It was beautiful, the way her long blonde hair fluttered with the wind. It was like the mane of a mighty lion, standing proudly letting the wind caress its fur. "You didn't bring a jacket did you?"

Fate and a proud lion share a lot of the same qualities. They had pride, grace, power, beauty, and the same intense stare. Whether it be a warm gentle stare or a fierce glare, Fate's stare was always so piercing.

"Hey, Earth to Nanoha, you there?" Fate's asked me as she poked my forehead. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at Fate with a goofy grin. Fate chuckled at me and patted me on the head.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry it isn't the first time someone got lost in my eyes." Fate said with an amused tone of voice. She was carefully taking off her sweater, mindful of her tie. "Ya, I know I am pretty amazing, can't deny that." Draped her sweater of my shoulders and smiled. "Next time you ask to use the field, make sure you bring a jacket okay? It's been really chilly lately. I don't want you catching a cold."

"T-Th-Thank y-you..." I stuttered. I didn't know what else to say, hell, what was there to say? Fate was being amazing yet again.

"Well... don't dirty that jacket, it cost me a few hundred bucks." Fate warned me with a frown. I felt my mouth twitch, everything about this girl was expensive, and now... I'm holding a jacket that could possibly- "Nah, just kidding. I bought that at Wal-Mart. They've got great selections." Fate turned around and began to head back to the main build. She waved and said, "Peace out."

I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted... her to stay.

"Nanoha-sensei, you know we're still here right?" my students asked me with a snicker.

"Someone catch me, I feel light headed..." I said just before my legs gave way.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 14, 2008**

_12:45 pm_

The Fortress of Solitude. A.K.A - Fate's Office

* * *

I was once again in Fate's office, her arms around my waist, mine around her neck, my legs straddling her, our lips joined. For two women who weren't dating, we sure made out _a lot_, and it felt _really good_.

"Fate..." I moaned as the blonde sucked on the nape of my neck sensually. I've always wondered why she went to that area of my body first; did she have some kind of crazy vampire fetish I should be worried about? "Mmmm..."

The door was locked, the blinds where down, and the room was sound proof. Fate and I could go all the way in here and no one would know any better, and now that I think about it Alicia's office is built exactly, if not larger, than Fate's office... and Hayate does disappear during the lunch hours, and so does Alicia...

Breaking the kiss slowly whilst stealing a few lingering kisses from the lips of the beautiful blonde, I turned to Fate with a questioning stare. "Ne, where does Hayate-chan and Alicia-chan go during their lunch hours?" I asked.

"Um..." Fate shifted in her chair and avoided my eyes. "About the same thing we do, if not a little more R rated." My mouth formed the shape of an O as I nodded my head slowly. "Ya..."

"So..." I mumbled quietly, licking my lips slowly.

"You wanna try?"

"No." I replied sternly.

A fake look of dejection crossed my blonde's beautiful face, so to wipe the gaze off I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before I settled down once again, just to you know, cuddle with my _unofficial_ girlfriend.

"Ne, Nanoha?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ye-hold on, my phone is ringing." I said quickly as I pulled out my phone._ 'Damn it, why now of all times?' _Still on Fate's lap I flipped open the phone. _'I was so close in saying yes...'_

"_Na-No-Ha-CHAN!"_

I pulled the phone away from my ear as fast as I could, but in my haste I accidentally brought the phone up to Fate's ear. The beautiful blonde looked like a deer in headlights and then in a few seconds turned into a rabid dog. Fate's glare was as terrifying, her burgundy eyes flashing a threateningly glare; a frightening frown graced her lips.

"Sorry, Fate-chan..." I apologize, but to no use. Fate was angry, and an angry Fate means the end of the make out session. Sighing I brought the phone back to my ear and answered it, my voice deflated of all the mirth I had.

"_Nanoha-chan, we haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" _

"Well, aside from recently making my gir-um-my friend deaf from your screams, I'm just fine. You?" I asked cheerfully, praying that no one caught onto my little error.

"_Well we're just fine, but we miss you. Isn't that right, Arisa-chan?"_ a muffled _"ya" _was heard in the background. Arisa was probably eatin-... oh.

"It's good to hear from you two, so what's with the call? I was in the-" I looked at the glaring Fate-chan I sat on and smiled apologetically. "-middle of something. Important."

"_We were wondering if you wanted to hang out for a bit."_

"You guys know I ca-"

"_... It's okay, we understand. You're busy with work, but it seems like you've been ignoring us."_

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled. "I've been... entranced with something-."

"Someone sounds more accurate, Na-No-Ha." Fate snickered in the background. I glared at the beautiful woman I was using as a chair and squeaked when I felt warm fingers make their up my thigh.

"Stop it, Fate-chan! I'm on the phon-unh..." I mentally slapped myself for that moan. Fate's warm soft fingers ran circles around my inner thigh, eliciting more moans from me. "Stop. I. Am. On. The. Uhhhnnn... damn it, Fate-chan!"

That grin... never left her smug face. I hate that grin, but I love it so much when she stares at me with an inextinguishable fire burning passionately within those red wine eyes of her's.

"_N-Nanoha-chan, what's happening over there? Who are you talking to?" _Suzuka pulled the phone away as she yelled at her companion. _"Arisa, s-stop that! Breathe when you do that! Mou..."_

'_And here I thought I was dirty for doing what I was doing... but doing it when you phone a friend, sheesh!'_ I laughed into my phone and leaned against Fate, inhaling her scent as she held me close. "Wh-What are you guys doing over there?"

"_Nothing, why? But you're doing a little something-something aren't you?"_ Suzuka's voice went dangerously low as she spoke, _"Don't think I didn't hear that moan, Nanoha-chan!"_

"Hey! Don't go accusing me of something, when you're probably doing the same." I retorted angrily.

"_You mean you're watching your girlfriend having an eating contest with your dog?"_

"What?" was all I could say.

... And then... Fate's finger's slipped in. An unwarranted action, but still....

"F-Fate!" I gasped out in ecstasy. Fate's eyes were somewhat glazed over as she leaned in and kissed my neck, her fingers... "F-Fa-Fate!" I gasped out once again, squirming within her embrace.

"_N-Nanoha-ch-chan... wh-wha?"_

"Nanoha..." Fate mumbled huskily as she left a small trail of kisses along my jaw line. "I'm tired of waiting, I want you. Now."

I tried to resist but the feeling of her lips on my skin, her soft finger tips indenting themselves somewhere private moving in a slow circular motion, her strong arm around me, and the sound of her voice so intoxicating. So I gave into my lust just this once, it was only human.

'_I'm such a hypocrite.'_ I thought briefly before I spoke on the phone again. "N-Ne, Suzuka-chan... I-Uh... I gotta go." I didn't even wait for a reply, I just hung up.

'_I'm going to be late for my next class... they won't mind, will they?' _

* * *

**Wednesday, October 15, 2008 Thanksgiving day?**

_8:46 am_

Fate's Office

* * *

"So..." I started off slowly.

Fate looked at me curiously, amusement hiding behind her stunning burgundy eyes. She may have been victorious yesterday at lunch, and I admit, I do _not_ regret it, but what I _do_ regret is losing my virginity at my work place.

"You know, uh... I always thought that my first time having sex..." I bit my bottom lip, how awkward was it to be talking about this fling at a school. "I-I... oh man, we're teachers! Well I am, you're... I don't even know what you do!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Hm?" Fate mumbled absent mindedly as she buried her face into my shoulder, breathing in deeply.

Even though we had a somewhat unromantic meeting yesterday, I was once again in her arms, right where I should be... always. Actually, I don't think she's even listening to me anymore.

"Fate?"

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm..."

Sighing, I crossed my arms and leaned back, making myself comfortable against my blonde haired_ friend_. I cringed at the thought of calling Fate my friend. We had sex for Pete's sake! This was an act most controversial to the term of friendship.

Why did we do it? Why did I allow her to do it? And why was I so easy to bed!? Why, why, why, why!?

'_Because I like her.' _ I thought shyly.

I like Fate-chan, and it took me close to a month and a half to realize it, but I've liked her all the same. This was probably why it hurt so much to keep denying her.

'_This still feels fake...'_

This was it, my fairytale romance, but why am I so unwilling to accept it? It's not really because Fate's a girl, no, woman. Fate is a grown woman and she's proved that fact to me yesterday at lunch.

'_She loves me, but why?'_

Fate smiled as her hold on me tightened. I could feel her hot breath on my skin. Please don't let this be a repeat, please don't let this be a repeat, please don't let this be a repeat, please don't let this be a repeat, please don't let this be a repeat, please let this be a repeat-

"I love you." she confesses with a husky voice.

"I know, I know..." I reply. _'Damnit, why can't I say it?'_

"I know you know, but... do _you _love me?" she asked with a quiet yearning overflowing her timid voice.

My breath ensnared by an unknown nervousness, like a fish trapped in a net. I was at the mercy of Fate's pleading eyes, her luscious lips, and her warm tender hands. Should I deny the feelings I harbor for the woman before me? Or should I shy away and lose my chance at love?

"Yes."

"Be my girlfriend." she breathes out. It wasn't a question, nor was it an order... it was fate.

I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm sorry, Fate-chan, but... you have proved you loved me," I let out a sigh and grinned, "physically might I add, as well as verbally... but..."

"But what?"

"I'm still a little unsure, Fate-chan." I tell her honestly. "And, I'm not even to sure about how I feel... I love you but-"

"Still not enough?" she asked.

Blue eyes met red eyes in a clash of unfathomable emotions. The world around us disappeared and all that was left was Fate and I. Our hearts beat in unison, each and every painful beat. The air was getting thinner, our breaths getting shallower. We were frozen in time.

"Fate, what you've done is more than enough, and I do really care about you," I told my lover as truthfully as I could. I could see the rejection creep its way into Fate's teary eyes. "but... I know little to nothing about you, who you _really _are, and I really, really, don't want to rush into a relationship based on no information at all."

"But-"

"Fate, I have an 8 year old daughter who still needs me. What would she do if anything happened to me?" I asked her with pleading eyes. "I want to be with you, Lord knows all, and I really do, Fate. I want you to be the one, my Prince Charming, my happily ever after... but aren't we kind of pushing it?"

"How so?" Fate asked me, her beautiful voice cracking.

"Fate, I met you just a month ago. We're moving too fast." I stated, and Fate knew this as well.

"So?"

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Fate." I say quietly, barely above a whisper. "And... a relationship like this is kind of like... um..."

Then I saw it. My heart broke as a single, solitary tear dripped down from Fate's eye. That one single tear captivated me like a car crash, you just can't look away. That one tiny tear that rolled down Fate's cheek, stole my breath away. I made my lover cry.

"What are you saying, Nanoha?" she asked me, her voice cracking even more now. She was fighting back the tears, and so was I.

"I want to know more about you, I want to love you, I really do," taking a moment to wipe away my own tears, "or maybe I already do love you, but Fate... I-... I don't know what to do anymore."

"I-It's okay..." Fate said with a small smile.

"No it isn't, Fate!" I shouted. Fate cringed at the volume of my voice and kept herself quiet. "Fate, yesterday, we... we... Fate, we had... we made love, I can accept that, and I was willing. I wanted it to." I said trying to gather up my thoughts. "Vivio, Vivio doesn't need a mother who goes around sleeping with people. She needs a mother who she can depend on, and lately Fate... you've been distracting me from my obligations."

"I'm sorry..."

"This has to stop..."

"Okay..." Fate mouthed, her voice gone along with the life that used to shine so brightly within her burgundy eyes.

I broke her heart, but... I didn't mean to! No! This going all wrong! Why was it going so wrong!? Th-This isn't the way I pictured it, no... far from it. I pictured this moment in an entirely different way. I saw it as having a serious conversation with Fate telling her to slow things down a bit... but my indecisiveness sent that situation to the slaughter house. I wanted to slow down, not stop.

The tears were getting harder to contain as our conversation went on. Fate wasn't looking at me anymore; she was silently glaring at the potted ficus shrub growing in the right hand side of her office. She wasn't even touching me; she was just glaring at the poor plant.

Wrapping my arms around her neck and I kissed her cheek softly and settled back to where I was. Fate didn't even flinch; I fucked up, plain and simple. I won't be able to hold her like this the moment I walk out of this office... I've lost my Prince Charming because of my stupidity.

"Get out." Fate ordered.

"Fate, no, I-"

"I said get out..." she hissed.

"Fate!"

"Don't you understand Japanese!? I said _GET OUT_!" she screamed at me in English. Her beautiful burgundy eyes flared with rage, I've hurt her, and I've hurt her so badly. "Takamachi Nanoha, remove yourself from my office this instant or it will be your job."

Never had I heard Fate talk to me in such a manner, so I complied. "Okay..."

"Make sure the door hits you _really_ hard on the way out..." she grumbled at me angrily.

As I made my way to the door, I reached out as slowly as I could. My fingers met with the cold steel of the door knob. Grasping it softly I began to turn it. I heard a painful click as the door became unlocked. I opened the door bit by bit, and before I took a step outside of the unusually cold office, I turned around to say good bye to my lover only to be greeted by her sad burgundy eyes streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before walking out on the love of my life.

On Wednesday, October 15, 2008, Fate Testarossa Harlaown died.

* * *

**Thursday, October 16, 2008**

* * *

Like a phoenix that had just died, a new dawn arose from its ashes, as well as a brand new Fate. When I saw her this morning she didn't even pay attention to me, let alone acknowledge my existence as she walked by me briskly. She no longer held that aloof gaze, no, it was gone. Fate's face was hardened with a stone cold glare, her lips contorted with a deep frown.

Fate looked like a well matured adult for once. Her clothes were suitable for her high status in the education system. No longer did she laugh along with the children or look at me playfully... she didn't even look at me anymore.

My lover was gone, or at least that's what I thought happened.

I was teaching my second period class, all my energy zapped away from the million and one tears I had shed last night. I looked like a complete mess today. Hair out of place, my eyes puffy from crying so much, voice hoarse from the screams I shouted into my pillow. I was real a mess... my better half was gone.

Fate's cold voice wafted through the P.A system as she told me to get to her office ASAP. I think just about everyone in the gym felt a shiver crawl up their spine as Fate called to me. I wanted to see my blonde lover, but... she sounded mad, so I was hesitant.

My students begged me not to go, but I had to, Fate was calling for me. There was no way in hell could I keep an already angry Fate waiting, I mean... look what happened when I made her wait too long? She's gone completely... I don't know how to explain it.

Slowly, I made my way to the office; the trek seemed longer than usual. With a sigh I walked into the main office and heard the sound of someone crying. Curious, I looked around and saw no one other then Hayate huddled over a garbage can clinging onto the ficus that was once in Fate's office. I cringed at the ghastly sight of the once green shrug turned a moldy brown.

'_It was... fine just yesterday.' _I thought with a shiver. _'Fate-chan, must be really mad.'_

Taking slow deep breaths I walked past the dead ficus and the bawling Hayate, and made my

way to the lair of the beast.

"I can do this..." I chanted over and over to gain some confidence in myself.

The door creaked open, as a morose looking Fate looked at me with a dead stare. Her eyes were dull, her mouth twisted in a sadistic grin. Her hair was kind of poofy now, when she walked passed me this morning it was in a prim ponytail, but now, I just don't know what to make of it.

"F-Fa-... Harlaown-sensei?" I corrected myself, _'She is no longer my friend...'_

"'bout time ya' got ya' lazy ass here, Takamachi!" Fate roared angrily, slamming her palm onto her desk. I jumped as she made her way to me, her warm hand grabbed hold of mine, pulling me into the familiar room quickly. She looked the room soon after.

Fate's strong grip burned, and every step we took together felt like an eternity. She led me to her desk and pushed me onto her chair aggressively. I wanted to say something in protest, but bit my tongue... literally. I shut my eyes tight and sucked on my tongue praying that it would help.

"You bit your tongue?" Fate asked me, her eyes drifting over to were the ficus was once.

'_Is it just me or did Fate just look somewhat longingly at the deceased plant's former place?'_ I asked myself, my tongue still throbbing.

"Oh well, Nanoha we need to have a talk, and you biting your tongue..." Fate chuckled sadistically, "Is perfect timing, cause now you can't interrupt me." I sent a glare in her direction, my tongue still throbbing. "Or should I cut to the chase and just kiss you?"

"What the hell!?" I asked before I shut my mouth. _'Owie, my tongue...'_

"Okay, okay, we'll get to that later." Fate said. She looked at me oddly and wryly smiled. "You're probably wondering why I called you here." I nodded my head slowly, careful of my surroundings. "Nanoha... I love you, you really hurt me yesterday, but... once I got to really think about it, you were, y'know... kind of right."

"What?" I was utterly surprised, but at the same time I was happy. Fate, was acting really mature for once and it... was a real turn on.

"I admit we are moving kind of fast, but only because you allowed me to." Fate said as she closed her eyes, her smiling face taunting me. "So, uh, give me another chance?" Fate stared down at the ground and blushed deeply, "Please?"

I was faced with two options. 1, tell the girl of my dreams that I wasn't going to give her another chance, or two, give her the chance and have it start all over aga-WAIT! This is completely wrong, why is she asking for the chance? This was my fault after all...

"Fate-chan... I'm sorry, this was all my fault." I mumbled apologetically. "I was too caught up in the moment, and I let my dumb mouth speak before my brain could think up what my heart really wanted to say." Fate looked down at me, an awkward curiosity jumbled in with the rest of her confusing emotions. "Fate-chan, I-I'm... I'm not used to this, nyahaha."

"Uh?"

"Anyways," I stood up and walked over to my lover and pushed her against her desk, my arms wrapping around her neck. I kissed her on the cheek, and then on the lips, "Will you give me a second chance?"

Fate remained silent, but my answer came soon enough. Fate pulled me towards her, our lips crashing against each other. We kissed hungrily, feverishly, almost painfully. The chasm within my heart was slowly closing as we reunited... but no matter how much I wanted a relationship with Fate, something always protested in the back of my mind.

That tiny voice in my head was telling me that what Fate was feeling is fake, her emotions nothing but well acted lines in a play used to extort something from me. I'm just really happy that voice finally decided to _shut the fuck up._

Fate's right hand wandered up the side of my leg, her fingers tracing a path up to my inner thigh. Her eyes were closed, mentally mapping my body with undefined definition. I heard a click just before I felt something pulling my bra down. Her left hand had wormed its way up my shirt before I noticed it, unclasped my bra, and is now grabbing hold of my breast. I moaned pleadingly, quietly begging for her to continue her adventure south.

Breaking the kiss, I stare at her and she at me. Her eyes were glazed, her breath steep. She was beautiful even in the throes of passion, she was beautiful anytime of day really, but I want to see her withering under me. I want this. I really wanted this. No, I needed this. So I caved into my animal instincts.

"Fate-chan..."

"Nanoha, are you sure? We can stop now if you want to-"

I removed my arms from around her neck and cupped her face. I pause and take a lasting look of Fate before her hair gets all tangled and messy, drenched in sweat alongside her delicious unmapped body, her bare well endowed chest heaving in exhaustion. Excitement and lust joined up against me causing me to silence my lover with a forceful kiss. The kiss didn't last as long as I had hoped.

Fate broke the kiss this time. She looked at me straight in the eye and just by looking at her, I knew she was determined to make me her's. The look in her eyes burned passionately with love and adoration, she was serious now... and I'm still so unsure of this conflicting emotion I felt. Though, that feeling didn't matter at this very moment, I wasn't confused, it was all crystal clear. I wanted her, and she wanted me. We were going to kiss, shed our clothes, and crash onto the floor, followed by Fate telling me not to scream as much.

As we made love on her office floor, I began to think that in the end... nothing changed. We where apart for one day, no, it wasn't even a day! The whole fight yesterday was nothing but a ripple in a river that made it flow even faster. My relationship with Fate T. Harlaown was forever changed _again_ the moment I gave her permission.

_I love you._

* * *

I sighed happily as I quietly shut the door to Fate's office, my blonde lover staring at me with a proud grin on her smug face. My mind was temporarily drawing a blank the moment I turned around and looked at her. Fate, has once again, blown my mind away. She had done a lot of new things today, not dissing our first time together, but this time was just wow. She did this thing with her tongue... oh... wait... hehe... nyahahaha, I got seduced again... crap.

'_Mommy, Daddy, Onii-chan, Onee-chan...'_ I whimpered, _'Your little Nanoha is a cheap date.' _I groaned as Fate's smile widened at my retreating form. _'She didn't even buy me a drink. She just got me drunk off of her looks and fancy words.'_

"Bai-Bai." Fate said with a whimsical wave of her hand. That perverse grin on her beautiful face, she knew very well she wasn't waving or smiling to say good bye. She was emphasizing where that hand was.

'_Damn it, Fate-chan!'_ I screamed inside the security of my mind, "Bai-Bai."

I finally escaped Fate's domain and took a step forward, my knees buckling causing me to fall, but the impact never came. I yelped as strong arms coiled around me becoming my safety blanket. At first I thought it was Fate coming to rescue me, but the very moment I opened my eyes, all I saw was cleavage, a lot of cleavage. The blood came rushing to my face, why? Easy, my face was face was between my boss's breasts. I couldn't help but stare at them while they were there. They're so... perky.

"Careful there, Nanoha-chan." Alicia quipped as she got me back on my feet. "You and Fate must have patched things up right?" Her pig tails bobbed to the side as she cocked her head, the same perverse grin that Fate had plastered on her face crept onto Alicia's face. "You two all better now?" she asked me.

I nodded my head slowly; my legs still weak from my _extensive_ meeting with my blonde haired knight. Making love with Fate is either dangerous to my health, or to good for it. As a gym teacher, I am still qualified to teach sex ed. Sex is a healthy thing after all, it was also a great way to lose weight... but do those rules still apply to me?

With my legs still so wobbly, I did the first thing I could, I used my lover's sister as a crutch. I placed my right hand on her left shoulder and leaned in. Alicia blushed and patted me on the head. She smelled nice, but, not as nice as Fate.

It was now that I really saw the tiny differences between them. Alicia is cute and bubbly, her face is significantly younger looking then Fate, who against all logic looks more mature then her older twin. Alicia's eyesight is perfect whereas Fate requires glasses, though contacts are still an option for her. Fate is about 4 inches taller than Alicia, but Alicia is about 4 cm larger then Fate bust wise. Alicia has her hair up in twin pigtails, and Fate has her hair up in a sexy little pony tail.

I stared up at my boss who in return smiled at me softly. She was warm, soft, and smelled of cherry blossoms, as well as Hayate's perfume. Fate was burning hot whenever she touched me, she was rough yet soft all at the same time, and she smelled of dainty roses and lilacs.

The way they dress and act are completely different as well. Fate prefers to dress up in well fitting but still breathable male clothing. She likes the feel of silk, so most of the time her shirts are made of the pricey stuff. Fate has also shown me she's a real bargain hunter when it comes to her clothes and cars.

Alicia on the other hand is a real girly girl among girly girls. If she wasn't engaged to Hayate, I would have automatically thought she was straighter than a wooden plank, y'know just bending a little here and there. She wore the high end designer clothes, not the cheap Wal-Mart stuff Fate buys because she wastes her money on gas, video game subscriptions, car parts, and really expensive presents for me. Alicia wore her clothes well to emphasize her dynamite body. Fate just wore clothes for the sake of public decency.

The older blonde liked to show off her abundant cleavage a lot. Since the day I started working for her, I-I don't think I've ever seen her without showing anything. Whether it be leg, breast, or panty my boss flaunted it. And now that I _really_ think about it, my boss flaunts her intimate relationship with _my _Fate a lot.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked me, her voice so reminiscent of Fate's.

"Y-Yea, thank you, Alicia-chan." I said, voicing out my gratitude.

"You should be careful; you were alone in there with Fate for a while." Alicia said her voice not as worried as I wished it was. And I also wished I didn't see that perverse grin on her face just now.

'_Damn it, she knows!'_ I thought whilst laughing very discreetly. "Ya, she does that to me. Nyahahaha." I said laughing shyly.

"Damn you, Fate-chan! You killed my ficus!" Hayate's disgruntled voice rang out. The sound of something large hitting the floor in despair.

Alicia's face visibly paled, her grip around me slacked causing me to drop to the floor like a hot potato. Her high heeled feet carried her over to where the sound originated, leaving me to my lonesome and in front of the demon's lair.

With a sigh, I picked myself up slowly, my legs still a little tired, my body aching from my earlier encounter. I looked around for any signs of my boss. I saw a flash of blonde rushing over to brunette.

With my eyebrow quirked, I made my way over to Alicia and Hayate. The latter of the two was currently crying into Alicia's pre-mentioned cleavage. Her face buried in the cushiony mounds of flesh.

"That devil killed my ficus, Alicia-chan!" Hayate cried out. Alicia sat in front of Hayate quietly petting the girl. There was a heavy blush on the beautiful blonde's face that just wouldn't wipe away. "That was my ficus!"

"Ehehe, H-Hayate-chan... you gave Fate-chan that ficus as a joke."

"I know..."

This was when I entered the scene. "You gave her that ficus?" I asked, my body still fighting my will to stand up straight.

Hayate looked up at me and nodded her head. She said, "Ya, I gave it to her as a birthday present when we were still dating. I couldn't think of anything so I just grabbed the ficus sitting on the curb."

_Tick..._

"You two dated?"

_Tick..._

"Ya, but when I met, Alicia-chan, it was just... wow, where have all my life?" Hayate giggled at the painful memory and leaned in closer to her lover. She turned back to me and smiled, "As bad as it sounds, I completely forgot about Fate-chan and stalked Alicia-chan till she agreed to go out with me."

_Tick..._

"Yep, but... Fate-chan, was a real trooper," Alicia sent a tender gaze at the large steel door keeping the blonde haired demon at bay, "in other words, she cried in fetal-position hugging the ficus."

_Tick..._

"That was probably about the time Fate-chan stopped caring about who she dated." Hayate mused grimly.

_Tick..._

"Ah, but... we don't have to worry about that anymore." Alicia said with a positive grin. "She's got Nanoha-chan now. We leave her to you now, Ms. Leonidus."

_Shatter..._

Alicia and Hayate broke out into an uncontrolled laughter, honestly I didn't catch what was so funny, but then again, I am always the last one to find out.

"I-I don't quite get it..." I muttered.

"You've never seen the movie 300?" the two asked me with a shocked expression. They turned to each other and then back to me grinning. "Well, you run your gym class just like the movie." I cocked my head to the side, my eye brow quirked, and a questioning gaze at the two betrothed. "Ask Fate to watch it with you, it's her favorite movie."

I paused and looked at the two and said, "Will you stop talking in unison? It's a little creepy..."

They never listened to me...

* * *

**Friday, October 17, 2008**

_12:57pm_

* * *

"Mmm... F-Fa-FATE!" I screamed, my voice going a pitch higher as Fate drove me to my peak again and again.

A mirthful chuckle erupted from my dashing lover's lips. "You don't last too long do you, Nantoka?" she asked me with that goddamned grin.

"Shut up..." I panted quietly, my breath running short on me.

I felt Fate's weight shift as she straddled me, fixing her shirt... slowly, seductively, sensually. Her hair was tangled, misplaced, and tussled. She wore no glasses today, there was nothing obstructing her perfect face. Her clothes discarded carelessly on the floor of her car, revealing her godlike body to me. The minimal light that shone through her tinted windows reflected off of her flawless snow white skin, which illuminated her jaw dropping features like a spot light on stage. She's gorgeous in this atmosphere, no words could describe it.

From her gorgeous face, stained with sweat and hair sticking to it. Her chest heaving with exhaust, her breast so tempting as they slowly moved up and down with the rhythm of her breathing. Her tummy was flat, and the abs that hide lightly under her soft skin was barely noticeable. But if you traced your finger down them, you would realize how well developed they truly are.

Her long slender legs with one on either side of me, hugged me gently, squeezing just a little with every movement she made. Falling into temptation, I boldly ran my finger down her exposed thigh, my touch feather like just brushing against her skin ever so lightly. I hear her breath hike up in surprise, I grin slyly at my lover's adorable reaction.

"Fate-chan..." I mumbled seductively. Her glazed burgundy eyes drift over to me. I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. "I love you."

"I love you to, so tell me again why we aren't officially dating?" Fate retorted grumpily. She tried to stand up but forgot how little room she had and bumped her head on the ceiling of her car. Her curvaceous body crashed back onto my not so curvaceous one, locking us in an accidental kiss.

The kiss was like a secret spell used to stop time between us. We didn't move, nor did we want to. I made the first move and kissed her first, Fate's reaction was almost instant. It really is quite surprising how submissive Fate can be in bed, or her floor, and newly added, the back seat of her car. She molded herself to my will, and I to her's.

Softly, I break our connection and burry my fingers into her golden mane losing them quickly. I stared into her beautiful burgundy eyes and smile. "I'm still not too sure if I can handle a real relationship, yet..." Her eyebrows furrow at my words, confusion written on her face. "Though, I do consider you as my lover. You'll get to rank: girlfriend when I'm good and ready... so can you wait a bit?"

Fate didn't reply right away, her eyes looked pained, but there was a smile on her face. I open my mouth to say something, anything, but she captured my lips and kissed me. She broke the kiss and said, "I'd wait life time after lifetime just to be with you."

"Thank you, Fate-chan."

"No problem."

An awkward silence passed between us. Seconds passed, followed by minutes, and then reality dawned upon us. School. Fate's head shot towards the digital clock installed in her car, red eyes widening at the time, followed by a lecherous grin. I got a sinking feeling the moment that grin shot across her face.

"School is technically over in 1 hour," Fate stated, "Our excuse is your monthly _evaluation_."

"Sounds dirty."

"Yep."

"Acceptable reason though."

"Yep."

"Skip the rest of the day?"

"Hell ya."

* * *

**Saturday, October 18, 2008**

_8:54 am_

In front of Nanoha's apartment

* * *

Today was an awesome day! I didn't have any paper work to do, Vivio has been a real dear, and... I got lucky the day before, nyahaha. There was nothing that could make this day go wrong. Nope, naddah, nothing at all!

"Vivio, I'm in a really good mood today." I inform my adorable little girl as she ate her breakfast. "And since I'm in such a great mood, you wanna go to the park? Just you and me, so how about it?" Vivio's face lit up instantly, big toothy smile, bright sparkling eyes. God, I love my life.

"Really, Nanoha-mama?" Vivio asked me, suspicious of any ulterior motive I might have up my sleeve. I shook my head and told her, "Yep, just you, me, and that big green park a few blocks down!" Vivio seemed really happy about the idea of spending the day with me.

"I'm really sorry for not spending as much time with you lately, Vivio." I said my voice sincere.

"It's okay, Nanoha-mama. You're working really hard getting me a papa!" Vivio exclaimed innocently.

The blush on my face was heavier then tomato sauce. The blood rushed to my cheeks so fast that my legs gave way. Vivio probably has no idea what she just said or maybe she did and this is all just a conspiracy to get me to go out with Fate.

"Nyahahaha, let's just go to the park_ now_."

* * *

Vivio god dressed in a little white and pink sweater that my mother gave her, a red skirt, and white knee high socks with a strawberry embroidered on each side. I took a good look at my girl's attire and felt something missing. Realizing the final touch missing, I grabbed hold of Vivio's hand, and quickly made our way to the coat rack and grabbed the white tuque resting on it.

After I obtained the hat, I squatted down and plopped it onto Vivio's head. She let out a little bit of protest from the sudden gesture but the giggle sneaking out of her mouth, made it all the more worthwhile.

"Ready to go, Vivio?" I asked. A swift nod gave me the signal to head out the door.

* * *

Vivio and I walked out of our front door talking about life and everything else a mother and daughter talk about. Then I made the stupid mistake of looking up.

"Fate-chan!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh, nyahahaha?" Fate replied, her laugh obviously forced.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her courtly. Fate laughed once again and shrugged, she was up to something. Paranoia driven, I scanned the area for something out of place and that was exactly what I found. "Actually before that, where's my car?"

"Um... about that, nyahaha." Fate shuffled a bit and pointed to a large shiny car where my humble Civic once sat. I glowered at my lover and tapped my foot, waiting for an explanation. "Um well you see..."

"Hm?"

"Well... it's a hamster!" Once again I glared at her. "A really, really, _**really**_ big hamster?" Yet another glare. "Just kidding, it's a brand new car!" No duh...

Then I lost it. "FATE-CHAN! I can see that! Where's my goddamned civic!?" I screamed at her. The blonde before me shrunk back, as well as the blonde beside me. My head shot towards Vivio who stared at me equally frightened. "I'm sorry, Vivio..."

"It's okay, Nanoha-mama." Vivio said with a cool shrug and a nonchalant shake of her head.

"I taught her that." Fate pointed out proudly. My blue eyes met red in a heated one sided battle.

"Fate. Chan. Where. Is. My. Car?" I asked her once again, my voice seething.

"Um... funny story really." Fate chuckled nervously as she shuffled back to her mustang.

"Humor me."

"Well...," Fate's face lit up suddenly and ran up to the silver sports car. She hopped onto the trunk and sat upon it puffing out her chest proudly. "I bought you a new car!"

"But my old one was just fine..." I dead panned.

Shrugging, Fate jumped off of the new car and trotted over to me. "Well not after some dumbass rear ended it." she said proudly.

"The dumbass that rear ended my car," I sent my best glare at her, "better not be the dumbass I'm sleeping with." I saw Fate shiver and cower over my gaze. "Now dude, where is my car?"

Fate sighed and wrapped an arm around me, placing a hand over Vivio's head, and with a grin she said, "I had it towed away to my garage. I'll fix it right up for ya."

"Really?" I courtly asked, pushing Fate away from me and snatching my daughter away from her. "You aren't going to completely change my car right?"

Fate winced before replying, "No promises."

"Fate... -chan."

"I won't do anything crazy. I just wanna upgrade some stuff." Fate chuckled as she once again wrapped her arms around me. "Plus, I blew this week's pay check on that new car." My jaw nearly dropped. Just how much money was this woman making? "Come on! Take the Porche out for a drive later. You'll love it and then you'll never want your civic back."

"I'm still making payments on that thing!" I screamed. "Plus, my car was a civic! You could have at least replaced it with another civic so I wouldn't notice!"

"I didn't think that about that..."

"Dummy..."

"Nanoha-mama, the park?" Vivio quipped, completely innocent of the conversation that had just transpired.

* * *

**Sunday, October 19, 2008**

_9:43 am_

Nanoha's Apartment

* * *

I rushed to the door and opened it. Fate was on the other side of the door and I was surprised by the sunflower she held in her hand. I accepted the flower and allowed her in. She wandered around the small apartment I shared with Vivio, picking up photos and staring at them fondly.

"You sure it's okay for me to be here?" Fate asked me, her attention all over the place. I locked the door, and made my way to my lover with a seductive strut. She caught on quickly and kissed my hungrily the moment our eyes met. Her tongue ran down my neck, her teeth lightly brushing against my skin. Her hands wandered all over my body, caressing every inch of me.

"Mmhmm..." I moaned. "My family always takes Vivio out on Sundays. So we're all clear till tomorrow."

"Ah, you Devil you." Fate said with a playful grin. "Remind me to give you detention tomorrow." she purred out seductively.

Fate kissed me before I could make any form of coherent reply. She had already unbuttoned my pants, and made quick work of removing them. Stepping out of my dropped jeans, I grabbed hold of Fate's tie and began dragging her to my bedroom.

Her hands were like magic, they made my clothes disappear one by one, one after the other. I managed to unbutton a few buttons and unzip her pants... but damn it, I couldn't keep up with Fate in this certain game of love. The way she kissed me, the way she touched me, and the way she simply looked at me during the throes of passion, unbeatable.

Mere seconds passed before we started to make love, Fate had me screaming out her name. And it was in mere minutes Fate made me climax first the first time today. She had a victorious look on her face the moment she felt me orgasm. I blushed hard and hid my face in her bare shoulder. Fate simply chuckled at me and continued on. We stayed like this for about two to three hours or so. We stopped due to exhaustion, well mostly on my part. Fate's stamina was really hard to compete against; actually, I couldn't keep up with her.

'_I'm a bad partner...'_ I thought briefly before sleep took over me.

* * *

**Sunday, October 19, 2008**

_3:06pm_

Nanoha's Apartment

* * *

Fate and I woke up a while ago, still a little sleepy but that was to be expected I guess. We were cuddling on the couch, just talking y'know? Girlfriend stuff. Fate leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, her hair tickling the tip of my nose. Her hand trailed down my chest slowly, teasing me. Fate had this look on her face that told me she was going to rock my world again. I was getting excited with the idea of making love to Fate again, on the couch this time?

_Knock Knock Knock_

Both Fate and I winced at the sound of the knocking. Fate pulled back and motioned for me to go answer it. I frowned and protested saying that it was probably just a neighbor, but Fate still made me get it. I groaned loudly as I made my way to the door and to my surprise I hear a certain little voice.

"Nanoha-mama!" Vivio called out from behind the door.

I opened the door quickly and grabbed hold of my daughter as she ran into the apartment with big open arms. I embraced her as tightly as I could and inhaled her scent. She smelled of cookies, cakes, and many other yummy things.

"Welcome home, Vivio. I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow." I say to her as I tore myself away from the embrace. Standing up I looked up at my parents and thank them for bringing her home (unexpectedly). I would have asked them to come in... but Fate was still here...

... and then all hell broke loose.

"Nanoha, your DVD player is retarded." Fate stormed into the area holding my DVD player and stared at us awkwardly. "Um, I-I'm..."

"Ah, she's the local repairman!" I proclaimed with a nervous laugh. "Nyaha-aha... nyaha?" My parents weren't buying it. They eyed Fate suspiciously and sized her up.

"You... you're the one that fixed my car!" my father exclaimed with a large grin. Fate looked back at my father, her eyes slowly widening. She dropped my DVD player and frowned.

"No, my sister was the one that fixed your car. You're the dumbass that totaled my Ferrari!" Fate roared angrily. My father literally jumped to the ceiling and fell back to the ground hitting his bottom. Fate stomped over to my father and glared at him. "You owe over two hundred thousand dollars!" My heart jammed itself into my throat. "That car was worth close to a million, and you totaled it."

"I-I-I... I can't, pay for that!" he yelped.

A dark grin flashed across Fate's face. "Then I'll take your daughter as payment." I opened my mouth to retort but Fate chuckled. "Joking... I sold that car off ages ago." She began to walk out the door, picking up my DVD player on her way. "Oh," she paused and turned back, "If you see a black and yellow: Kawasaki Ninja, viper, corvette, and a tricked out mustang, make sure to steer clear. Got it?"

"W-Will do."

"I might just have Nanoha in the passenger seat." Fate grinned at me with a playful wink. "Seriously." The door closed behind her soon after, only for a second before she walked back in. DVD player in hand, as well as a deep blush on her face she said, "I forgot my cell phone in your room, Nanoha."

"Eh!?" I screamed.

Fate walked passed me and went into my bedroom fishing around for her phone. She tripped over something and cursed quietly. She stormed out of my room with her glasses crooked. Glaring at me, Fate leaned in close and whispered, "I tripped over your bra."

As the color drained from my face, my hands went to clutch my collar, unsuccessfully covering my chest. A shiver ran down my spine as I discreetly moved my arm around feeling for the bra that was supposedly not there, and guess what... it wasn't.

"I've always loved the color pink on you." Fate chuckled quietly as she walked out the door.

"Mou, Fate-chan!" I screamed. My life was over.

* * *

**Monday, October 20, 2008**

_12:21 pm_

* * *

The meeting with my parents yesterday was a disaster. Fate, for some odd reason was ruder than usual. She brought unneeded arguments, scared my father, and pointed out the fact I wasn't wearing a bra. It wasn't my fault I couldn't find it. Fate tossed it away before I could see where it was.

'_Fate... -chan...'_ I thought miserably.

Today Fate had taken a personal day off. So there was no hot and steamy love affair taking place today. It was just me and my lonesome self, but I felt a little better just sitting in her office fiddling around with the stuff she kept on it. I felt that she was near, even though she wasn't.

Alicia walked in and smiled at me softly. "You miss her don't you?" she asked me politely. I smiled at her and nodded my head. Alicia was so sweet compared to Fate's gruff attitude. "So how have you been lately, Nanoha-chan?"

"I've... well I've been better." I tell her honestly. I leaned back in Fate's chair and spun around. "My parents dropped Vivio off at my place yesterday, and they sort of met Fate-chan."

"Oh?" Alicia mumbled. "Wait, what was she doing at your place?"

"Eh, a little bit of this and that, followed by her ripping my DVD player out of the stand and proclaiming it was retarded." I explained.

"I can understand the DVD player, but you said "a little bit of this and that". What did you mean by that?" Alicia asked me, her expression quickly changed then she changed the question to, "Oh my, did you and my little sister go all the way?"

"Nyahahaha... haha... nya?"

"I knew it!" Alicia laughed out loud. A blush crawled up but I felt a calm wash over me. Alicia didn't find it weird, I was... relieved?

"Oh, Alicia-chan, um, has Fate-chan..." I coughed. "Ever brought anything up about a, Ferrari?"

I've never seen Alicia frown that deeply. She nodded her head and sighed deeply, her ruby red eyes held a glint of rage yet it held guilt within as well. Crossing her arms beneath her bust, she leaned on the door and looked down glaring at the tiled floor. "Fate-chan, bought me a Ferrari as an engagement present. At that time, Fate-chan, Fate-chan... was still hurting."

_Tick_

"I had enough money to buy a Ferrari of my own, but I kind of blew all my car money on taking the driver's test over and over again." Alicia gave me a wry smile. "You know that in order to drive a Ferrari, you need a special license."

"Ya, I know..."

"I had to take mine three times."

"Oh..."

"Fate-chan, got into an accident on the day she was driving it to my place, she got rear ended by some guy, and pushed the car into a pole." Alicia growled quietly. "The other driver also got hurt. The moment he hit Fate-chan, he swerved and crashed into another car."

_Tick_

'_So that was the accident that hospitalized, Dad...'_ I mused to myself.

_Tick_

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan, almost didn't make it." Alicia said. "She had a severe concussion, internal and external bleeding, and the glass from the windshield..." She fought back some tears, but continued the story. "Severed her arm, but that wasn't the worst part of it. Bits of glass embedded themselves into her body. But if she hadn't worn her seat belt that day, Fate-chan, wouldn't be here today."

_Tick _

"The doctors tried their best to remove all the glass, but they just couldn't risk removing the ones lodged near her heart." Alicia was once again fighting her tears. "Each year, the glass moves closer to her heart, but when Fate experiences great emotional stress or pain, her heart beats faster and the glass... the glass moves closer." Alicia sent me an unreadable grin. "The doctors are anticipating for the day they penetrate her heart muscles, and well... end up killing her."

_Tick... tick... shatter_

"There's gotta be some way to remove them right?" I asked her, my body feeling slightly numb now. Everything between me and Fate was precious, and every moment we spent together... was temporary!? Don't fuck with me! This can't be happening!

"Yep. Heart transplant." My hopes were lifted. "But, Fate-chan, well... she has a rare blood type."

_Ti-Tick_

"What?"

"As odd as it sounds, Fate-chan and I, we don't share the same blood type. We came from the same womb, share the same parents theoretically, but she's different from me, and I from her." Alicia looked away and buried her face into her palm. "It's like she isn't my little sister... I was happy for a split second, and I don't know why..." _Lies, you know why_...

_Tick... tick_

This was probably the moment I realized I had a bit more competition then I first thought. It pained me to think about it, no it killed me. It killed me deep down knowing that someone just as pretty as Fate, just as talented, just as smart, just as caring, and just as perfect as her... Alicia was in love with Fate, but I myself am supposedly in love with Fate as well, and Fate loves me... right?

_Shatter_

'_Damn it, there's that sinking feeling again...' _I clutched my stomach and clenched my jaw. _'I'm happy with Fate-chan, she loves me, and so why so I feel so hesitant now? Alicia-chan, maybe engaged to Hayate-chan, she may even truly love her, but... there's a love for Fate-chan, that Alicia-chan...doesn't want to let go of.'_

"Oh my, sorry about that Nanoha-chan." Alicia said in a chocked sob. "I've just said something weird just now, huh?

"Nyahaha, nah, its okay." I replied. Alicia gave me a smile and turned to leave. "Hey, Alicia-chan, thanks for telling me about Fate-chan. I feel a little closer to her now."

"No problem."

_Liar..._

* * *

I walked around patrolling the halls with one thing on mind, no it was more like someone in mind. I was more preoccupied with my thoughts than that of the annoying chi-I mean darling children around me. They buzzed around me talking with each other, playing, and doing other stupid things children do.

Step by step, my mood became even more spoiled. Without seeing Fate for a day really made me irritable. I guess there really isn't anything I can do; I've made up my mind. I'm in love with... her? Well she does makes my heart skip beats, my stomach do cartwheels, my mind wander. She turns a loud mouth like me into a speechless puddle the moment her lips touch my own. She makes me speak my mind, she makes me angry, she makes me lustful, and she makes me feel...

Sad?

Jealous?

Indifferent?

_Happy._

I started to lose grasp with the world around me as I mused. I covered my eyes with my hands and screamed inside of my head, but because I was too caught up in my own little world, I bumped into someone.

"Whoops, sorry for bumping into you." I apologize to the person I walked into. My head was down so I couldn't see who it was exactly until...

"Nanoha, you have a computer right?"

With a surprised look, I cranked my head upwards and stared into the burgundy eyes of the ever aggressive, ever beautiful, ever annoying Fate Toaster-strudel Harlaown. She looked tired and with a wry, sheepish grin on her face trying to conceal her fatigue. Her clothes were a mess, wrinkled and what not, and her hair was sticking out in places I didn't think possible of her.

"So do you?" she asked me again.

"Ya, what's it to ya?" I asked her, surprised by my own rude remark I looked away.

Fate grinned at me and pulled something out from her pocket and shoved it at me. "Take it. I spent the whole day working on it." A cute blush crawled upon her face and for a brief moment, Fate T. Harlaown looked cute. Not sexy, not evil, but cute. "Anyways, you said you didn't know much about me, so I stayed up all night compiling everything I know about myself into that tiny USB."

"Oh..." I mumbled. Why is it that just thinking about her makes me giddy to see her, but the moment we meet... that feeling flies away. _'This is love right? Right? Ne, tell me, Fate-chan, this is love right?'_

"So, will you look at it?" she asked me, her oddly colored eyes sparkled with excitement. "Will ya?"

'_Her oddly colored eyes? No! Her eyes are beautiful!'_ I screamed inside of my head. "Um, I don't think I can. I'm a little busy today, so I'll be leaving now." I took a few steps back trying to gain a little distance between us.

"Ah, okay. I understand." she said with a grin, but that grin faded away as she took a few steps forward and asked me, "Are you ignoring me by any chance?" _Damn it she was perceptive_.

I bowed and turned around, terrified to look at her. I grit my teeth together and hissed, but I press forward not answering her question. This was enough of an answer... right? Guilt was starting to build up inside of me. Why did I do that? Why did I reject such a simple request? More so, why am I acting like this? And just why am I trying to ignore her!?

'_It's because Alicia-chan's in love with, Fate-chan.' _Shaking my head, I grip the tiny device as tight as I could, the plastic rubbed against my skin. It was just loud enough to overpower the sound of someone collapsing.

Fear claimed my uneasy heart forcing me to turn back, and there she was kneeling on the ground, watching me with wide fearful eyes, her mouth slightly open, a single tear rolling down her cheek, and her right hand clutching onto her chest. She wasn't saying anything, but the fear written on her face screamed. Fate was screaming for me, but just I stood there scared, scared to move, scared to rush to her, scared to get rejected.

_**I'm scared**_.

"_As odd as it sounds,__** Fate-chan and I, we don't share the same blood type**__. We came from the same womb, share the same parents, but she's different from me." Alicia looked away and buried her face into her palm. "__**It's like she isn't my little sister**__... __**I was happy **__for a split second, and __**I don't know why**__..." Lies... you know why._

"_Nyahaha, nah, it's okay." I replied. Alicia gave me a smile and turned to leave. "Hey, Alicia-chan, thanks for telling me about Fate-chan. __**I **__**feel **__**a little **__**closer**__** to her **__**now**__.__"_

_This was probably the moment I realized I had a bit more competition then I first thought. It pained me to think about it, no it killed me. It killed me knowing that someone just as pretty as Fate, just as talented, just as smart, just as caring, and just as perfect as her... Alicia was in love with Fate, __**but I'm in love with Fate as well, and Fate loves me as well... **__**right?**_

"_**The doctors tried their best to remove all the glass, but they just couldn't risk removing the ones lodged near her heart." Alicia was once again fighting her tears. "Each year, the glass moves closer to her heart, but when Fate experiences great emotional stress or pain, her heart beats faster and the glass... the glass moves closer." Alicia sent me an unreadable grin. "The doctors are anticipating for the day they penetrate her heart muscle, and well... kill her."**_

"_Fate-chan, Fate-chan, __**almost didn't make it.**__" Alicia said. "She had a severe concussion, internal bleeding, and the glass from the windshield..." She fought back some tears, but continued the story. "__**Severed her arm, but that wasn't the worst part of it. Bits of glass embedded themselves into Fate's body.**__ But If she hadn't worn her seat belt that day, __**Fate-chan, **__**wouldn't be here today**__."_

_Wouldn't be here today._

_Wouldn't be here today._

_Be here today._

_Here... today..._

_Wouldn't... be... here..._

_**Fate!**_

I rushed to her side and held her tight; the fear replaced with a sense of... worry? No, love. The moment my arms encircled her, Fate screamed out in anguish, she was waiting for me to come to her. Fate's scream had caught everyone's attention in the hall. She started to cough, dry heaving, until I felt some sort of liquid spreading on my shirt. I figured that Fate had merely thrown up on me, not so bad, but when I looked... I saw _red_.

"Fate-chan!" I screamed out. Fate tried to pull away from me, covering her mouth trying to keep the blood from escaping. I could care less about the fact that my shirt was stained with blood, but I did care about who owned the blood that stained my white shirt. "Fate-chan!"

The children around us started to panic, and then I heard one tiny voice speak up.

"Everyone, get a hold of yourselves! We have to contact, Principle Alicia!" Vivio shouted. I turned to her with shocked eyes, and she looked back at me with a confident smile, but her eyes said she was scared. "Come on, we've seen this happen before, same drill!"

'_Wait, this happened before?'_

"Nanoha, your shirt..." Fate mumbled quietly. "I'll buy you a new one later... silk maybe?"

I shook my head and stroked her hair. "No, it's okay. I'm more worried about you..."

"I'm sorry."

"Fate-chan, y-you... are..." I took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You're my lover; of course I worry about you." I called her my lover, which was true. We have sex, and that's what you call your partner right? A lover? A feint smile appeared on Fate's blood stained lips, but that tiny smile disappeared as yet another wave of blood poured out of her. "Fate-chan, y-you-you're going t-to be alright... _**right**_?" _Please tell me you'll be alright_.

"Ya... this has happened so many times recently. The children know what to do when this kind of stuff happens." Fate chuckled. "Such good kids..." Her response didn't calm me down one bit.

I cuddled her and stroked her hair waiting for Alicia to get here. I had to keep her calm at all cost. "You like kids a lot don't you?" I asked her. She nodded her head and sniffled. Fate had been reduced from a towering 6'0' ft giant, to a scared little girl clinging onto the skirt of a girl who was just as afraid.

"Kids are awesome. They're like tiny little..." Fate coughed, her eyes closing slightly. "Tiny... little..."

"Ne, Fate-chan, we should totally have kids someday." I tell her jokingly.

"Eh? But we aren't even dating." Fate said, trying to make light of the situation. "But I wouldn't mind. The idea is a nice thought really, but I'd hate to see a mini Nanoha running around here."

"What was that supposed to mean!?" I shouted at her feigning anger. The thought of having children with Fate both scared, and thrilled me at the same time. We'd be a real family and then... no one could steal her away from me. No, that's just the same as caging her in. A caged canary that can't fly away to freedom.

"If there was a mini Nanoha running around, she'd probably go screaming," Fate heaved a little, her body flinching against me. "She'd probably go screaming... starlight... bre... -ker..." Fate had passed out.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 21, 2008**

_Hospital_

* * *

Holding her hand, like, really holding her hand, it felt weird. Her hand was soft, and just a tiny, but bit larger then my own. Our hands fit together perfectly, why didn't I notice this any sooner? Easy, the only time I've ever made any effort to hold her hand was when we made love, grabbing her hand only to push her away, and... I've never really held her.

"Fate-chan..." I murmured, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry. I've been so selfish."

She has always been holding me. She held me with or without my permission, but I never really gave much of a fight. I like it when she held me. I liked it when she held my hand. I liked it when she would whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I liked it when... she was beside me. Watching me, protecting me, teaching me, loving me, teasing me, surprising me, everything that Fate has done was done over the limit, but... she's degraded herself, humiliated herself, and bent herself to my will with out complaining.

Damn it, why did I have to be such a moron when it comes to things like this? All the so called loves I've felt in the past, those moments were nothing compared to the moments with Fate. The moments I've shared with Fate were burning; they scorched their way into the darkest recesses of my heart, locked forever in a treasure chest. From our first meeting, to our first conversation, our first kiss, and our first time... those were some of the happiest moments in my_ life. _I remember them all so clearly. Every touch, every smile, every kiss, every heartbeat.

"What would I do without you?" I asked you, even though I knew you wouldn't hear me.

"You would have_ moved on. _Lived your life _happily with, Vivio_, and you would never have experienced something like _what happened... earlier_?" you said quietly. Your voice was weak and unstable, and you would often switch to English. You were tired, and that was evident. I could barely feel your presence, let alone the small squeeze you gave my hand just now. _"I love you, Nanoha_."

My heart broke. Even though you were in such great pain, you still managed to say the four words that made my world stop spinning, and fall off axis. I made a choice yesterday, and I can't worm my way out anymore. No more wishy washy excuses. I've told myself that I loved you several times before, but Alicia...

"Ah, Onee-chan..." you mutter with a wry grin. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I had to pay Zafira double to clean up Fate-chan's little accident." Alicia said with a big grin. She trotted over to us and placed a kiss on your forehead. I fought my hardest not to glare at her, I was jealous. "How's my little Sis?"

"Systems are operational, but not stable. Several major commands are offline, and currently awaiting systems check, followed by full system reboot." Fate said in a somewhat computerized voice. "Or maybe I should continue hitting the refresh button?" Fate added with a weak laugh.

"Or how about you get a good night's rest."

"Yea..." Fate paused and shot me a grin. "So, what's the progress?"

Alicia pulled out a nail filer from her cleavage and began to file her nails. She had a nonchalant air about her today. This was a side of Alicia, I have never seen. "Well, the doctors say that the glass has progressed a littl-"

"Wait... Nanoha, I should te-"

"It's okay. I told her already." Alicia turned to me and sighed, a tiny smile on her face. "Nanoha-chan, won't run away from this. Won't you, Nanoha-chan?"

I nodded my head and leaned in to kiss Fate on the forehead. "I've made a choice. A permanent choice, Fate-chan." I caught your attention now. "I was indecisive about my real feelings toward you, but, from now on... I won't run away anymore. I'm _in_ love with you, Fate."

I was expecting Fate to be happy about my decision, but I just seemed to make her hurt even more. Fate turned away from me and quietly asked me to leave the room. Honestly, I was devastated that my feelings were slightly rejected just now, but... I am at fault here. But still...

Letting go of her hand, I took a final look at the frail woman who my father had hurt. Yes, this was my father's doing... so it was my fault as well. That day, Dad was on his way to pick me up from school because I was having a bad tummy-ache. This was... my fault.

"_Onee-chan, this was bad idea. I told you so!"_

"_Why is it a bad idea?"_

"_She said she loved me!"_

"_So? Wasn't that the point?"_

"_Yes, but... I don't feel right doing this. Nanoha, Nanoha, deserves better than this... then me! She deserves someone that can give her all she needs."_

"_Fate-chan, you've given her a chance."_

"_Yes, I have! And look at what it got me? It landed me in the hospital!"_

"_What about your wallet?"_

"_Aha! Money is nothing to me, but she's hurt me so many times, Onee-chan! I'm tired of trying so hard."_

"_Fate-chan, be a good girl and see that there's a beautiful girl outside, who just confessed her earnest feelings of love for you! Nanoha-chan, loves you Fate. She may have fought against your advances before, but she won't resist anymore."_

"_You'll never know."_

"_Fate-chan... why have you become so cold?"_

"_I've always been this way... but, Nanoha..."_

"_You love her don't you?"_

"_You and mother convinced me to be with her so you and Hayate can get married. I was with her, yes... but still no wedding bells. Why?"_

"_I can't let you go."_

"_What?"_

"_Fate, Nanoha... she isn't the only one who feels that way for you."_

"_Again, say what?"_

"_Fate, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Onee-chan."_

"_No, I __love __you."_

"_Aha... you're right, Onee-chan."_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love her."_

"_Yea, I know, because if you didn't you'd be all over me right now doing this and that to my gorgeous body, and then I wouldn't have the will power to reject your advances to ravage my godly body."_

"_Nah, I'll leave that to Hayate."_

"_Aha, pervert. You wanna join in?"_

"_Look who's talking?"_

"_Ya, ya... Fate-chan, take care of Nanoha-chan okay? You've worked so hard to get this far, don't let her go."_

"_Gotcha."_

"_I'll go check on her. Knowing Nanoha-chan, I bet she overhead it all."_

"_Yep. Such a snoop... but she's my snoop I gues-OH CRAP! I forgot to buy her a new DVD player..."_

"_You're in the hospital... and the first thing you worry about is a DVD player?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Fate-chan, is Fate-chan... such a stupid girl."_

"_Nyahahaha."_

My heart was pounding hard against my chest. The conversation just now... what? What on Earth just happened?

"Ah, we were right! You were eavesdropping." Alicia said to me with a teasing tone. She walked up to me and pushed me away from the door gently, shutting it behind her. Her face turned serious quickly. "You better not hurt her anymore, Nanoha-chan."

"What?"

"If you keep hurting her... Fate-chan... Fate-chan, might not make it next time."

My heart clenched tightly. "No, I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"You know, Fate-chan, was in love with me." Alicia confessed a tiny blush on her face. She was happy. "And, you've probably figured it out to, but... I was in love with her as well."

"So I wasn't seeing things?"

"Naw." Alicia shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I did so many things to erase the feeling of her touch. I've slept with so many people trying to forget that fleeting feeling of her touch on my skin. I've always sung my heart out to ignore her voice, but then I remembered we sound a like. Silly of me, huh?"

"No... no... I understand."

"Every love song I've ever sung... was about Fate." Alicia frowned and stared at the hospital door. "Praying she'd realize how I felt, and finally accept how she felt about me... but as you can see..."

"Nyahahaha..."

"Nanoha-chan, I'm happy with Hayate-chan. She makes me feel the same as how Fate makes me feel, and you make her feel the same way." Alicia explained with a blush on her face. She stepped closer to me and wrapped her around me, bringing me in close for a strong embrace. "Don't you dare hurt my little sister. She needs to be loved, she needs to be seen through, and she needs... you most of all."

My heart constricted and tears began to slip out. Alicia took away the fears I had in my heart. She took away the ill feeling I got when I saw her and Fate together. I was scared of the future, but I was more scared of losing Fate. It took nearly a month for the fears to disappear, but my suspicions were correct. The advances Fate made towards me was because she was told to, but... she grew to love me in the end. So, what do I have to fear now?

_All the other suitors Fate has?_

_Vivio, rejecting the idea of being my with Fate?_

_My parents?_

_Work?_

_Fate, leaving me for someone she deserves?_

_Or just scared of Fate in all?_

"Nanoha-chan, I know what's shooting through your head right now." I looked up at Alicia and blushed. She looked so much like Fate it hurt. "You don't have to be afraid. Fate-chan, acts tough because she doesn't want anyone to see the pain she keeps inside. She's lonely, she's in constant pain, and her life could end any day without her knowing..."

"So she lives it to the fullest, spending her money, acting like an idiot... just having fun."

"Yep. So can you put up with her?" Alicia asked me.

"Ya, I love her don't I?" I confessed. A giddy feeling washed over me, maybe it was the fear that washed over the warm, happy feelings love can bring. "And I don't want to hurt my... girlfriend?"

"It feels weird, huh?" Alicia said with a cute giggle. "I've played so many cruel jokes on Fate-chan before. Like the days when she was in school, and during my time of fame, I waltz in interrupting her class with a boxed lunch and placed it on her desk, followed by kissing her on the cheek and saying, "I'll see you later, love ya' Honey!" and then the darkest of blushes would erupt on her face."

"Nyahaha, that sounds like fun." I say.

"Yep. If you trigger the right cut-scenes, you see Fate-chan at her best." Alicia said as she stared at me fondly. "The real Fate-chan, is just a simple girl that wants to be loved, but she's just so scared. She's so tsundere it hurts, but you've probably seen both sides of that by now."

"Mmhmm, Fate-chan, really is a moe character, isn't she?" I said to Alicia.

"Yea! A meganeko, tsundere, tomboy, all the best qualities, plus she gets really cute if you embarrass her."

"I'll take that to heart then."

"You better."

"Ya..."

_Can I be happy now?_

* * *

I was listening to the dial tone, patiently waiting for my parents to pick up.

"Hello? Takamachi residence." my sister said.

"Ah, Onee-chan, think you can watch Vivio again today?" I asked her pleadingly.

"Um, sure, but why? Something come up?"

"Ya, my gir-my repairman got hurt trying to fix my DVD player." I said lying through my teeth. Shooting Fate an apologetic look and returned to my conversation. "So, think you can, Onee-chan?"

"Your repairman?"

"Ya..."

"Okay?"

The conversation ended soon after and Fate broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. I punched her arm playfully and glared at her.

"So I'm the repairman now?" she asked me, her laughter bottling up. I nodded my and grinned. "Eh? So maybe I'll come over one day and... y'know, fix a few things."

"Like?" I asked her coyly, leaning in seductively.

"Hm, well you had a tiny crack on your ceiling, your floor boards are a little squeaky, oh and you have a few cracks on your drywall." Fate said with a playful grin, but she was telling the truth...

"Hmph, never mind." I grumbled, the mood totally gone.

Fate chuckled at me as she reached out and touched my cheek. "I love you." she confessed.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Wednesday, October 22, 2008**

_3:15 pm  
_

* * *

I stayed the night at the hospital, staying by Fate's side. For once, for real this time, I wasn't scared of her. I saw a softer side of Fate, the way she talked was so gentle, the way she touched me, feather light. Okay, maybe she was just acting so nice because of the drugs, but hey, I'll take what I can get from her.

Looking at each other was a little, embarrassing. Since my confession, and finally accepting her as my girlfriend, Fate and I, well we've been just sitting here awkwardly. We would laugh quietly, stare at each other sheepishly. What are we, high school students?

The door opened quietly and I saw blue, cyan blue, in the corner of my eye. I turned to the source of the blue and saw an oddly dressed beauty. She wore a large tie with two black clips that matched the color of her hair, an almost skin tight grey vest like shirt rimmed with the same color of her tie, a black skirt that was rimmed with a cyan blue line running around it. She wore boots that climbed passed her knees and up to her thighs. Her hair was up in twin pigtails, and covering her ears was a large black headset. She also wore these baggy black arm warmer things with what looked to be... music settings? Her oddly colored eyes caught me the most. They... gave me a sense of... rivalry? Whatever the case, she... gave me the creeps.

The girl stood there with a shy smile and took a few steps closer to you. "Fate-sempai," she said, her voice crystal clear, cute and bubbly, but annoyingly high pitched. Her shoes squeaked lightly against the tiled floors. "I heard from my manager, and I came as soon as I could. How are you?"

You turned to her weakly and grinned. "I've been worse." you said.

"Yea, I know." the intruder giggled cutely, and sighed. "I still remember that time you ran into the girl's changing room with a gun telling everyone to freeze."

"Oh God, don't remind me of that!" you groaned loudly.

"Aha, you got Alicia-sempai's classes mixed up and ran in because you couldn't find her anywhere." the girl blushed. "And then the girls either screamed happily, or threw their undergarments at you."

"Like I said, please _don't_ remind me." Fate chuckled and squeezed my hand. You knew I was getting jealous didn't you? "And if memory serves me right, you threw yours at me."

"Yep! But I've changed since then." she said confidently.

"Really now?"

"I threw an A cup at you last time, but now I can throw a C or was it D?" the girl said proudly, crossing her arms to emphasize her bust. She shot a stare at me and smiled. "I didn't notice you there, sorry about that."

"Er, it's okay." I say quietly. This girl was looking at me oddly, an emotion I couldn't read, but was familiar with. "So, what's your name, and how do you know, Fate-chan?" I asked her.

"Oh, my name..." she blushed _cutely_ and stood beside Fate. "Hatsune Miku. I was in the same school as Fate-sempai and Alicia-sempai. I'm just a year under them."

"Ah..."

"So how's that singing career of yours?" you asked her, your hand holding onto me tightly.

"Eh, I'm taking a break. I've missed you guys." Miku giggled. She placed her hands on the bed and leaned in close to you. "So are you still dating, Hayate-chan?" You shook your head and grinned. "Oh? But you guys were so cute together!"

Shrugging you leaned back and said, "Eh, she fell in love with someone else. What was I supposed to do? Say no, you can't leave me? And then that would have made me sound controlling."

"Oh..." Miku paused, took a quick look at me, and shot her stare back at you. "Are you dating anyone now?" she asked, a heavy blush on her face.

"Hm, yea," you replied. Closing your eyes you turn to me and reopened them. "I'm dating her... right?"

"Eh?" I grumbled. "Of course we are! I didn't go through that agonizing confession for nothing."

My heart skipped a beat the moment you started to laugh at me. The sound of your laugh made me speechless. Has your laugh always been this mesmerizing? Or maybe I was just starting to finally realize how important you really are to me. Just maybe...

"Ah, congratulations then." Miku said with a sickeningly sweet smile. Something about this girl just gave me the creeps. She placed a hand on your shoulder and said, "I should get going now. My manager is probably ripping her hair out by now."

You laughed once again and said, "Got'cha. Thanks for dropping by, Miku. It was good to see you."

"It was good to see you to, Fate-sempai. Say hi to, Alicia-sempai for me okay?" Miku quipped before leaving the room. "Oh, and nice meeting you... uh?"

"Takamachi Nanoha."

"Okay, nice meeting you, Takamachi Nantoka." and then she left.

Silence. Fate opened her mouth about to her mouth, but before she could, I kissed her. Fate would never let me live down the fact a complete stranger just mispronounced my name. She froze the moment our lips touched. This was our first kiss, our first kiss as an official... couple.

The kiss was slow moving, a definite rhythm to it. With my left hand holding her right, I moved my other to grab hold of her other hand. I pinned her down, and she wasn't complaining. Fate moaned quietly, urging me to continue. No matter how hard it was for me, there was no way I could take another step with Fate, at least not right now.

I broke the kiss slowly, stole an extra one, and stared at her. "I love you." I professed.

"I love you too."

* * *

I spent the rest of the day beside my girl, taking care of her, watching her, and just learning about her. There was so much I didn't know about her. She told me there was this one time when she was asleep, Alicia secretly dyed her hair platinum, and stuck fake vampire teeth on her. Then the time Alicia dyed her hair pink, so in retaliation, Fate broke into her locker during gym class, and stole her underwear. Alicia didn't have any backups.

Fate had done some really crazy things in her short life. She had walked passed Tom Cruise and told him she thought he would have been taller in real life. Then the time she got mistaken as Alicia and was forced to do her concert.

I really got to remember to check out that USB. Fate is really interesting.

* * *

**Friday, October 24, 2008**

_7:45 am_

* * *

Fate had been released from the hospital yesterday at around 9pm and was allowed to go back to work. When we set foot into the staff room, Fate was greeted by the other teachers, and received many get well wishes. I never really noticed how popular Fate was with her peers, but I guess that's okay because I'll be paying closer attention from now on.

"Fate-sempai!" an annoyingly high pitched called out.

A wave of cyan blue whizzed past me and pushed me away from my girlfriend. I landed on my bottom and sent a glare at the intruder: Hatsune Miku. I felt a twitch form on my right eye. Just watching Miku hang off of Fate like a giant monkey made me sick to my stomach. How dare that girl push me away from_ my_ girl.

Fate broke away from Miku and rushed over to me, with a gentle smile she helped me up. "You okay, Nanoha?" she asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine now." I say with a laugh. _'But your friend better watch out...'_

"Miku, I know you're happy to see me, but think you can be a little more careful? Nanoha, could have been seriously hurt just now." you said, warning your friend with a stern voice. A blush rushed to my face as you held me close. I wanted to pull away and hide, but why? I'm supposed to stand by my girlfriend faithfully right?

"I'm sorry, Fate-sempai..."

"That's much better. Now tell me why you're here." you said lithely, brushing away a few strands of hair on your face.

"Hehe, I'm the new music teacher." Miku proclaimed her voice absolutely sickening.

"What?" both Fate and I said.

"Yep, I start today. Are you surprised?" she asked.

"Nopes." Fate replied with a smug grin. She then used me as an arm rest and leaned on me. "I knew that for some odd twist, my sister would hire you." Fate sent a swift glare at the green haired girl and frowned. "Break a window, and you're fired. Now, break one of **my** windows, and you're dead."

Miku saluted Fate and sauntered over to her with a seductive grin. "You got it, _Boss_." she said, wrapping her arms around Fate's waist, nuzzling against her. "Nyahaha, I missed you." You smiled at her and placed a hand on her head, petting her like a pet... pet Miku.

"I missed you to, Miku." you said in a warm husky voice. I had to admit, I was getting really jealous. My girl was touching someone else, yes she was technically touching me, but touching and leaning are different things. "Anyways, we've all better get to work."

"Fate-sempai, Alicia-sempai said that you had to watch over me for a little bit." Miku quipped happily, a sickeningly cute smile on her face.

'_Is it just me or was I just completely ignored?'_ I thought jealously.

"Ara, Miku-chin, sorry but I'll be hogging my little sister for a while. So you'll be instructed by, Nanoha-chan." Alicia quipped with a grin. She trotted over to us, cleavage in full view, arms crossed just under her bust, her hips swaying side to side seductively with every graceful step she took. "Hope you don't mind showing the noobie around? I really do need some time_ alone_ with my cute little sister."

"Eh!? But why? I was looking forward to spending the day with, Fate-sempai!" Miku protested loudly. She gripped harder onto Fate's waist, her head just under her breasts. With a cute pout, she jumped up and began to climb Fate like a tree. "I haven't seen Fate-sempai in so many years! And seeing you at the hospital doesn't count!"

"Fine, but I saw you last month. I wrote your latest single." Fate mumbled quietly.

"Shush! I'm trying to convince the mean Ol' Principal to let me stay with you." Miku whispered loudly. Fate groaned, but did not pry the girl off; she instead gave her a quick rap on the head. "Owie!"

"Miku, seriously, you can see me any day now that you're working here." you said encouragingly. "Nanoha, is still pretty new to the school, bu-"

"Ahem, I started last month. I _am_ still new to the school. " I muttered in retaliation.

Fate looked at me worriedly and I sent her a glare, she stiffened under my stare and looked away with a frown on her handsome face. I looked away from my girlfriend, and focused my jealous stare at the coffee pot._ 'Blow up, I command you to blow up this instant!'_

"No buts, Miku-chin, you're spending your probation with, Nanoha-chan." Alicia stated in an authoritative voice.

Miku climbed off of my Fate and trotted over to Alicia's side. I took this time to slip back to Fate's side; I grabbed hold of her hand possessively, and glared at her. With a tender smile, a wink, and a squeeze of her hand, all the jealous I felt disappeared. Fate belonged to me, and I wasn't about ready to share her just yet.

"Aha, new development I see?" Hayate chirped. She stood beside Alicia and handed her fiancée a cup of coffee. The much taller girl accepted the warm beverage and held it with her other hand, and wrapped an arm around Hayate's shoulders. Hayate blushed a tiny pink and leaned into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around the blonde's waist. "So you two official yet?" she asked us.

"Possibly." we both replied at the same time, our voices dull with sarcasm.

"Take that as a yes, Love." Alicia hummed, taking a tiny sip of the hot beverage. "Anyways, let's all get to work now," Alicia turned to Miku and smiled, "You're class isn't for another hour so you can hang around Fate till then."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Really?" she asked again.

"Yep."

"Really?" again...

"Y-Yea..."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Really?"

"Miku, shut the fuck up!" Fate snapped. Miku's head shot up towards Fate, her green eyes large and filled with pain, her mouth was slightly open, and tears began to appear. Guilt etched itself onto your face. You left my side quickly and motioned for the shorter girl to come to you, and within a heartbeat, Miku coiled herself around you crying like a baby. "Shoosh, I'm sorry Miku, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

With a cute sniffle, Miku looked up at Fate with pleading puppy eyes. "Okay, I forgive you." she said with a sniffle.

"Good girl." Fate cooed quietly. There was something motherly about her voice. It was warm, soft, tender... and then she picked Miku up like a little kid. "_Oh lawlz_..." she laughed in English. "I haven't done this since you were like 17."

"I know! I'm surprised you can still pick me up like this, nyahaha!" Miku said laughing happily.

I was starting to get pissed off by this annoying little girl. First she just waltzes in acting all cute and strangle-able, then she makes obvious moves on my girlfriend, followed by stealing my laugh, and now she's getting carried by said girlfriend. If I wasn't surrounded by so many people, boy howdy, I'd have more than half a mind to tug on her pigtails.

"I'll be in your care I guess, Nantoka." Miku grumbled, her arms tightly around Fate.

"Na-No-Ha." both Fate and I corrected her. Fate shot me a grin, and I blushed in return.

"Ya-Ya, whatever."

* * *

I was walking ahead of Miku, on my way to the gym to teach my first class. The freakishly long haired twat was insistent on following me, even though she could have hung around Fate for the hour. She fired question after question at me at an incredible velocity, her voice squeaky, and annoying. Fate decided on playing hooky with the board executive as well as the Chief of Police after Miku said she'd hang out with me, thus leaving me alone with said freakishly long haired twat for... an hour longer then I should have.

"Oh God... migraine..." I muttered hoarsely, Miku stuck in an infinite loop of annoyance. I tried to ignore the nuisance jabbering up a storm and focused on my lesson plan for the day. Being a gym teacher is pretty complicated after all, and it was even tougher when a certain girl gobbled away.

Miku and I turned a corner and finally arrived at the gymnasium. I reached out for the door handle, gave it a rough twist, and pulled. My students were all running around chasing after each other, my little Vivio, who I haven't seen for a while, sat on the bleachers with a frown. A pang of guilt hit me as I watched my daughter gloom about.

Closing my eyes softly, I thought up an excuse to cheer Vivio back up, and when I opened them, a certain green haired squeaky toy was already by her side. Miku was talking to Vivio with a childish expression on her face. Vivio, on the other hand...

"MIKU-MIKU!" she exclaimed, a giant smile on her cute face.

"Ni shite ageru!" Miku chimed happily.

Vivio got off of the bleachers and ran around Miku asking her question after question. I was feeling a little neglected, but that's karma I guess.

"Okay, break it up, break it." I yelled. The children quickly stopped their frolicking and ran towards me. An unknown rush washed over me as I looked upon the children's bright faces. I haven't really attended my classes due to... _meetings_ with the Vice Principle. "How have you all been?" I asked them.

"We've missed you, White Devil!" they exclaimed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" I screamed loudly, my voice going up a few decibels. I felt a twitch pop to life on my left eyebrow, my frown deepening as the children laughed away happily. "Mou, didn't I tell you all to not call me that?"

"Ya, but Fate-sensei said she'd buy us all ice cream if we called you that." a little boy proclaimed proudly.

I clenched my fist tightly, trembling, shaking with anger. "Stupid, Fate-chan..." I muttered under my breath, my cheek puffed out.

"Call it... my welcome back to the work force, Nanoha." a certain voice said. Strong, warm arms wrapped around me in a lithe embrace, so gentle and feather light I wanted to melt into a puddle. "You have a few days to spend with your students, give them your full attention."

"Why just a few?" I asked, entertained by the smell of axe body wash. A girlish smile crept upon my handsome girlfriend's face. I turned to her and fiddled with her tie waiting for my answer.

"Well," Fate looked away from me and bent down to whisper into my ear.

Blood made its way up to my cheeks, causing me to heavily blush. "I-I... understand, Vice Principle." I muttered quietly.

"Good, now I leave it all to you my lovely students." she said with a princely air to her. With a smile, she let go of me and gave a bow. "Till then, adieu."

"FATE-SENSEI, OUR ICE CREAM!" the children all shouted. The freakishly tall blonde haired woman gave a tiny jump and calmed herself right away, her face reluctant.

"I'll be getting right on that." she grumbled, kicking the door as she left. "Che, everyone's always after something." Fate pushed up her glasses and glared at us with a taunting smile.

* * *

"Come on kiddies, hustle, hustle!" I shouted, blowing to my whistle telling the kids to run their laps faster. To some it seemed like torture, but to me, it was endless fun. They had just started their little warm up, and over half of them were tuckered out. "Hustle, hustle!"

"I like to move it, move it!" Miku chanted like an idiot, running the laps beside my little Vivio. I didn't know if I should throw my shoe at her for acting like an idiot, or thank her for cheering Vivio up.

"Um, Mi-Miku-san..." I said. Miku's green little head shot towards me, a big smile on her face. "Why on Earth are you participating in my gym class?" I asked her.

"Well... I don't know really." she replied with a great big smile.

"I thought you were going to stalk my girlfri-... my girlfriend?"

"You seem more interesting." she chirped. This girl was really...

"Cute." I muttered sarcastically, watching her run about with the kids._ 'Some music teacher...' _

* * *

My first class had just ended, and because I have become the latest probation officer so to say, the rest of my classes were canceled just so I could baby sit the green little booger, also known as Hatsune Miku.

During my few moments with the energetic watermelon lollipop, I had found out that she is a year younger than me, a popular net idol who just happens to have a record label, also she is the voice the most popular voice synthesizer... what was it called? Vocaloid? No, that's her "band", wait, now I remember. Miku called it the Vocalstar2. The program's name sounded a little familiar, but I just couldn't remember from where.

"Ne, Nanoha-chan... I'm scared."

"Stick to formalities, we aren't that close yet." I retorted rudely. Miku frowned and finally went quiet. I looked back at her from the corner of my eye and felt a pang of guilt. "I said yet. We just met each other." Then all of a sudden, a giant smile gave her frown a hundred hit combo.

"I'll try my best to be your friend, White Devil!"

"What... was... that?"

"Fate-sempai told me to say it." she quipped with fear in her eyes.

* * *

Miku stood before her class, her knees shaking, terrified of the eager faces before her. She shuffled her feet, and hid behind the grand piano. She murmured and whimpered her introduction, detouring the children before her.

"Nanoha-chan... this was impossible after all." she whimpered.

Sending a swift side glance at the girl I frowned, "Aren't you famous? This stuff should be easy!" I growled under my breath.

"I am! I-It's just... I'm a net idol..."

I looked at her flabbergasted and slightly annoyed. "Lame..." I muttered quietly, averting my eyes from the fluorescent green woman. With a reluctant sigh, I placed a hand on Miku's head, smiling softly. "Want me to start you off?" I asked her.

"Y-Yes please..."

"Okay," I turned the class and said, "Everyone listen up, this is Hatsune Miku, and she will be your new music teacher. Treat her kindly, and ya-di-ya-di-ya."

"Nice to meet you, Hatsune-sensei!" the children all greeted.

The short woman beside me jumped, but quickly eased into her new position as a teacher after I introduced her. It really wasn't so bad watching her, and class after class, Miku got into the groove of things. She answered questions, signed a few autographs, and sang her heart out. She was a really good singer with amazing range.

Aside from that, it was the end of the day. Boring.

* * *

I walked into Fate's office and caught her hunched over her desk, her long blonde ponytail cascading down to the floor. She looked peaceful sleeping the way she was. I walked over to my girlfriend and placed a hand on her head, running my fingers through her silky strands of hair. I wanted to wake her up, but I decided against it, content about just touching her. You were so innocent when you slept.

"I love you, Fate-chan." I confessed as I gently kiss the top of your head, careful not to rouse you from your sleep.

* * *

**Saturday, October 25, 2008**

* * *

I stood quietly in front of the silver sports car in front of me, the keys gripped tightly in the palm of my hand. I had to do some grocery shopping, and for me to do that, I need my car. Sighing, I took a tentative step towards the Porsche, but stopped in my tracks. My Honda Civic was in some place I didn't know where, and... oh gosh...

"I c-can do this," I chanted to myself, "It's just an expensive sports car. I can do this.

I got into the driver's seat and buckled up my seatbelt. I put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car hummed to life, the lights turning on. I put the car into reverse the moved back, and then shifted it into drive. The car itself was a smooth ride. It handled like a dream, but I really wish it wasn't so luxurious. So many guys howled at me at the stop sign, and called after me when the lights were green.

"I miss my Civic..." I sobbed quietly, remembering the price of gas nowadays.

* * *

**Monday, October 27, 2008**

_8:27pm_

Nanoha's Bedroom

* * *

I regret giving Fate that smidgeon of a chance on the 6th of October. She over killed my small request for her to prove her feelings. She gave me a gift almost every school day after that cursed day, and they were not small presents either. I can barely keep my excitement down just being beside her, and I really wouldn't mind being by her side. Someone like Fate was a once in a lifetime chance, and Fate's been the one hounding me down. Lucky?

I should be happy right? I should be throwing myself all over her right? I know I should be, Fate is perfect, Fate apparently loves me, but Fate also seems fake. This sudden change in her occurred overnight. Something like this doesn't take one night, it takes time to grow, but Fate... Fate, told me she loved me after two short weeks of knowing me. How artificial does that sound? When I bring up the courage to tell her to stop, I freeze and crumble the moment our eyes meet. If I tell Fate to do something, she will follow my request without question. Fate has done everything that I've asked for her and more, but what if I told her to stop? Would she follow my request and lose interest in me? It's almost like she's my pet dog with the way she follows me, but when she holds me the pet thing gets reversed and I'm the one yearning for her touch.

She's showered me with presents, yay, free stuff. She's kissed me and held me passionately, yay, sex! She's hung out with me like a best friend, yay, gal pals! That's really all fine and dandy but she still sounds like a rich kid with too much cash and nothing to spend it on, a one night stand, and the girl who eats ice cream with me during a bad break up. In reality all she's shown me is that she isn't afraid to spend money, she's hornier then a rabbit, but... well... what I want is for her to pull me aside and just tell me how she feels. I want her to look at me in the eye as she speaks to me of the feels she proclaims so easily. I'm a silly 23 year old single mother who still hopes for a fairytale romance... and this is what I got... the perfect fairytale romance with the perfect fairy tale prince.

"I love you, Nanoha." you whisper into my ear, your voice dreamy and breath taking. You pull me closer to you, embracing me tightly, enjoying the warmth we're sharing, as well as the romantic atmosphere we lounged in.

We finished making love not too long ago, our bodies tired from the activity. We laid in my bed cuddling, bathing in the warmth, just enjoying the time we shared together. Our bodies were covered in sweat and other things I'd rather not mention. Your silky golden hair, matted to your face and whatever bits of bare flesh they could latch onto. I brought you into a kiss, my hand placed over your heart, and conveniently over your breast.

"I love you too." I reply with a sleepy yawn.

"You know, for a girl who loves her fairytales, you sure fall in the same category as the lame Snow White and Sleeping Beauty," you giggle at me. "You should learn how to party like Cinderella. Now that girl knew how to live it up, and hey, she got her prince charming too."

"Whether I sleep early or not, I still get the Prince Charming of my dreams..."

I fell asleep in Fate's arms soon after. This was by far the best sleep I've ever gotten. Being in the arms of my girlfriend, the love of my life, and then falling asleep after we've made love. This moment was bliss to me, and sometimes I wish time could stand still just so I could stay like this forever with Fate.

* * *

**Tuesday, October 28, 2008**

_12:34pm_

* * *

Everyone was called down to the teacher's lounge to discus about some kind of school wide election. I met teachers I didn't even know were here. The entire school faculty ranging from elementary to high school stood in the main teacher's lounge talking amongst each other.

I stood beside Fate drinking some coffee, our fingers intertwined. She towered over me, her face slightly stoic as she spoke with her colleagues. They spoke of some problematic students and how to deal with them, but eventually the conversation turned into a lighter more carefree one.

Hayate waltzed over to and grinned at us, behind her she had a reluctant Alicia behind her. The older blonde looked really tired, actually so tired she wasn't even protesting the shorter brunette dragging her about.

"Mornin', Onee-chan." Fate greeted with a smile.

"Mo-Mormming..." Alicia greeted back as she yawned.

"Busy night last night?" I asked her, not realizing the double meaning to my tiny question. Both Alicia and Hayate blushed at the same time, causing an eruption of laughter from my girlfriend. Sighing, I let go of her hand and opted to punch her instead.

"Ow." Fate yelped as she rubbed her arm.

"Do you have to be so immature?" I asked her, slightly cranky for some undefined reason. Fate winced at me but wrapped her arms around me either way. Pulling me towards her I stumbled back slightly. With a yelp I said, "He-Hey! Stop that!"

"Nanoha, you're all uptight today, something up?" Fate asked me, her arms tight around my body. Like a dutiful girlfriend, Fate got distracted and began speaking to Alicia and Hayate, ignoring whatever problem I had.

Sighing, I leaned back into her embrace, a chill running marathons up my spine. Fate's scent left me in an intoxicated state of bliss. Her warm body and coiled around me brought up fresh memories of our little... lover's escape last night. The kisses, the touches, the sounds, and the feeling. Everything came rushing back to me, as well as the dream last I had last night.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

_I woke up in a cold sweat, Fate sleeping soundly at my side, her naked body silhouetted by my bed sheets. My eyes quickly darted towards the alarm clock which read 5:31 am. I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, so I quickly brought up my bed sheets to cover my exposed chest, though it still left my back side exposed. I clenched my teeth and laid back down onto the bed, resting beside my slumbering lover snuggling closer to her delicious body._

'That dream...'_ I thought to myself. _'What was that about?'

_Closing my eyes, I tried to recall the quirky dream I had woken up too quickly for. Even though it was a dream, it played back so vividly. A movie so to say. The time frame of the dream kept on jumping, one moment I was at school, then the next I was standing in front of Vivio who had just gotten out of high school, another I was underneath Fate, making love, then again with the rewind to when Vivio got her first car. I couldn't remove the feeling of dread the moment she got into the RX8. Then after that moment the dream randomly brought me to a moment where I had asked Fate what she wanted the most, and then she proposed to me... then after that there was... Kokoro and Kiseki. _

_In my dream I had dreamt that I had become the mother of twin girls, Kokoro, and Kiseki. They were our biological daughters. They had your beautiful hair, my blue eyes, your height sort of, and our features perfectly blended together._

_Kokoro was a tombo

* * *

y through and through. She had short blonde hair slightly spiked at the tips. Never wore skirts or dresses, and always in her soccer uniform. The few times she wasn't in her uniform she wore baggy pants and tight fitting shirts. She didn't have the ample bust her sister had, but I think she enjoyed the idea of being the boy between her and her sister. _

_Although Kokoro was such a go getter, she was still so timid like Fate. She stayed clear of conflict, a genius of sorts when it came to video games. Though the one trait she definitely acquired __from Fate was the fact she would do anything for her sister, Kiseki._

_Now Kokoro and Kiseki may have been twins, but they were far apart.__ Kiseki, was a downright girly-girl. She had long hair that was curled near the ends, unfortunately for her she got a mix of the worst qualities Fate and I have. She was often to quiet, to stubborn, and lastly to aggressive for her own good. Not that it really compromised her overall beauty. She was graceful, cunning, gentle when came to those close to her. _

_Unlike Kokoro who liked the feeling of baggy clothe and a carefree attitude, Kiseki enjoyed wearing girly, frilly, Lolita things. Her hair was always done up in some pretty way, always adorning some pretty smelling perfume. She was easily dubbed a fairytale princess._

* * *

_**End flash back**_

* * *

"Nanoha, are you okay?" Fate asked me, snapping me out of my tiny memory of the dream. Fate's handsome face stared at me written with nothing but worry. I nodded my head and scooted closer to her, and in return, Fate wrapped her arm around.

Alicia looked around the room and nodded her head at Hayate. The brunette haired woman nodded her head, coiled her arms around her fiancée's arm and led them to the center of the room.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Hayate shouted in a commanding voice. Alicia looked at Hayate apologetically and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ne, why did Hayate have to say that?" I asked Fate.

"You know how quiet my sister and I are? She's been so used to timidly talking, she's actually forgotten how to raise her voice during normal speech." you replied with a snicker. I nodded my head understandingly and inhaled your intoxicating scent. Irish Spring to be exact.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

"_Nanoha, babe, wake up. We have work today." you said quietly, nudging my body slowly. Your warm hands shook me slowly, failing to rouse me from my sleep, only serving to lull me farther into my own subconscious. "Hey moron, wake the fuck up."_

_I cracked an eye open and turned around, glaring at the handsome woman before me. She had a grin on her face, her body basking in whatever light was evident through the window. My breath was taken away at the first sight. Fate's golden hair draped over her body like a blanket made of golden threads. Her unforgettable ruby red eyes glistening under the tiny light that poked through the blinds of my bedroom window. I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world, and she was looking back at me._

"_Let's take a shower together, Fate-chan." I murmured quietly. Fate obliged to my small request, but silence reigned between us soon after. Fate looked at me, and I at her, blushes on both of our faces. _

"_Um... uh..." we both stuttered. Why was it that now of all times we had to get bashful. "Maybe not."_

* * *

_**End Flash Back**_

* * *

I giggled to myself quietly, snuggling closer to my lover's warmth. Alicia talked about some useless things I could really care less about, but then she said something that snatched my attention away like a car crash.

"And the winner will get a date with our very own, Vice Principle Fate-chan!" Alicia stated, her voice timid as usual if not more seductive and suave. Alicia eyed me cautiously and shrugged her shoulders. "Anymore questions?"

"Uh ya..." a red headed girl said tentatively, her hand quivering slightly under Alicia's gaze. Alicia nodded her head and waited for the girl to ask her question. "Um, I just want to make sure that, er, for the date with Fate-sensei, um..." Alicia quirked an eyebrow at her and grinned.

"You must be entered in the Sexyland elections to win the date with Fate-chan," Alicia spoke out again. "But don't forget you need to be elected a spot in the contest by the students. Thus the name Sexyland elections."

"Er, I knew that already..." the red haired girl muttered quietly, her hand sinking back to her side giving up on asking her question.

"I know, but Nanoha-chan didn't." Alicia giggled at me. "While we were discussing about the Sexyland contest, she was too busy visiting LaLa Land. Isn't that right, Nanoha-chan?" Alicia grinned at me with an '_I know what you were dreaming of' _look. I blushed heavily and failed to ignore the Principle. "Since, Nanoha-chan doesn't want to accept her mistake of not listening to me; she gets an automatic spot in the Sexyland elections."

My eyes bulged out slightly in surprise, my jaw hung down a bit. My lower lip quivered at what had just happened. "U-Um, you don't... mean that do you? Alicia-chan, please tell me you were kidding!" I pleaded out. The beautiful blonde shook her head at me, grinning like the mad woman she is. "Aw, poopy..."

"Haha, and victory is mine!" Alicia shouted out quietly. She threw an arm around Hayate's shoulders proudly and laughed haughtily. "Finally! A year where I don't have to go out on a boring date with my little sister! Bwuahahaha!"

"What?" all of us teachers said in unison. Alicia's laughter froze on the spot, her beautiful red eyes wide with animosity. The male and female faculty including myself glared at the beautiful blonde. Fate on the other hand was laughing herself silly along with Hayate.

"Well, I always win every year don't I? It's getting a little boring." Alicia confessed. "Not that I don't mind watching horror movies over at Fate-chan's house, I-"

"Onee-chan, you forced us to watch the horror movies..." Fate grumbled with a blush. "I had no choice in the matter."

"Ouch..."

"Wait, what's the point of Nanoha-chan winning the Sexyland elections?" Hayate questioned her lover. A heavy blush crept upon my face forcing me to hide behind Fate. Alicia nodded her and grinned at us. "We should let someone else not involved with, Fate-chan win."

"No, she's entering and that's that!" Alicia proclaimed stubbornly as she puffed out her cheeks. Sighing deeply, Hayate patted her fiancée's head and ruefully agreed with her. Alicia was soothed by this act and calmed down quickly, I wonder if the same worked for Fate...

"Don't even think about it." Fate barked out quietly. She was glaring at me from the corner of her eye causing me to flinch on the spot. I laughed at her nervously before giving up on the idea of patting Fate's head, not that I could really reach it.

"Pfft, meanie." I grumbled angrily, unknowingly moving closer to my other half.

A tiny smile played itself upon my face, the thought of Fate being my other half made me smile. She was everything I wasn't, and I her's. She was tall where as I am short(er) than her. She's got huge boobs, and I... _ahem_, am_ slightly_ lacking. She is amazingly talents, and I, er... I can bake. Okay, so we're total opposites, I knew that from the start! Though, when we get down to things, Fate and I, we're a lot alike as well... at least that's what I think.

I looked up at Fate, her face irritated by her sister's voice. She noticed my stare and locked eyes with me. We shared a tiny moment together, no words were needed tell send the message we were both thinking. _I love you_.

I smiled at her timidly, and she shot me a small grin of her own. Sometimes I think we'll forever be opposites, never truly meeting under the same light. I'll be going left, and she'll be going right. I say one thing, and she'll say another. We would walk in opposite directions of each other if it weren't for the tiny bond, our red string, pulling us back together. I guess you can call our relationship, Gemini. One half of a whole. We wouldn't be complete without the other no matter how hard we fight it. Even if it's raining, or when we are apart, a small part of ourselves will always be with the other.

At this moment, this fleeting moment between us, I would stop to think where we would end up in a few years. Would it be like the dream I? Or would we have broken up by then. Not that I wouldn't understand if we break up. You're way out of my league, and I'm not even close to your standards. Now that I really think about it, if I ever brought up the fact I think we're one half of a whole, you'd probably say something witty and laugh at me.

"Gemini..." I mumbled to myself, our stare so delicate. The one word that slipped out of my mouth caused that tiny moment to break. You looked away and grinned at me, but you did not laugh. "You and I are sort of like Gemini."

"Really now"

"Yeah..."

"You know, technically I am a Gemini." you said to me with a wry grin. I cocked an eyebrow at you and waited for an answer. "It's my Zodiac sign."

"Oohh... oh. So, yea..."

"Yea..." you muttered back. Being the way you are, you casually wrapped your arm around my shoulders, your eyes not meeting mind. "Not that I would mind having you as my other half," you turned your head towards Alicia and grimaced. "Better then what I have right now..." I couldn't help but giggle lightly at your aloofness.

* * *

Alicia ended the staff meeting with an, "Oh my God! I forgot to meet my mothers at the airport!" She dismissed us all and rushed into her office grabbing everything she needed and ran out of the school bare foot, her high heeled shoes in hand, and breast jiggling with every frantic step.

Everyone had a good laugh as they cheered on the principal as she made her mad dash to her car and eventually walked towards the elevators that led back to their own school division. I always found it odd that all the school were connected to the main office. Since the main office was fashioned like a gigantic tree house held up by a tall tower that was connected to the other school via walkways. Of course the walkways are like those things at the airport, hm, how to explain. It was like a treadmill that you just ride to the office building... or something.

"Ugh, why is this place so confusing?" I asked myself, hiding my eyes behind the palm of my hand.

"My mother designed this place to be state of the art." you explained quietly. "She's actually planning to add touch screen pads to access rooms and stuff. Get rid of keys and what not" I looked up at you in amazement and nodded my head. "We are the epitome of technology here at the TSAB." You chuckled as you wrapped your arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on the temple. "Better head to class now, Takamachi-sensei."

"Hai, hai, Vice Principle Fate." I replied diligently.

* * *

**POV Change -**_ Alicia_

* * *

I drove to the airport as fast as I could, and that fast took about 1hour and 42 minutes. I parked my Hummer quickly, hopping out of the massive vehicle and made dashed towards the terminal forgetting I was in high heels. I bumped into a man wearing a black suit and we both apologized quickly. I didn't see his face but his voice seemed familiar, oh well no point in wondering who the mystery man was.

As I ran I pondered if I should get a smaller car, but stopped that thought right away the moment I remembered the brief _encounter _I had with my future wife this morning. That car... has a lot of room if you catch my drift.

Running, running, running, and running into a wall. People around me either looked worried or about to die from laughter. I steadied myself slowly with my vision blurring a little from the run in with the solid object

"My, my, Alicia-chan, you should watch where you are going." the familiar voice of my Precia-okaa-san said. I turn around and see the worried expressions of my mothers. I laughed at them nervously and shied away, brushing the back of my skirt from the dust that had clung on to it. "You are late, care to explain child?" she asked me with crossed arms, a tiny frown on her beautiful face.

"Uh," I blurted out unknowingly. "The Sexyland election speech dragged on a little. I'm sorry, Mother..."

"It's okay Alicia-chan," my other mother says. Lindy T. Harlaown smiled at me warmly and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I returned the hug happily and embraced my mother's life partner. "I've missed you and your sister so much."

"And I've missed the both of you as well." I replied. "Though what about, Chrono-onii-chan? Did you forget about him?" I asked her playfully. Lindy T. Harlaown... didn't reply.

The hug between me and my mother ended, and I moved onto hugging my biological mother. That hug ended much swifter then I had hoped. My Precia-Okaa-san was always such a straight to the point person. Though, she's always held Fate longer than I. Now if I was some simple minded child, which I was once, I would have been jealous of my younger sister. I would have thought that my mother loved her more then she loved me, but I guess that's where having two mothers come in handy. There was twice the amount of motherly love and affection.

"So, tell me, how is the American branch of the TSAB fairing?" I asked my biological mother using my professional voice. She gave me a rueful look before sighing deeply. Lindy-Okaa-san noticed Precia-Okaa-san's mood and held onto her right hand with her left, and in return, Precia-Okaa-san used her right hand and placed it on her wife's forearm confirming she understood the other's gesture. The two had a sad look on their faces; this got me more interested in the matter. "Well?" I asked.

"It doesn't look good, Alicia-chan." Lindy-Okaa-san said to me.

"The Principle of the New York City school, as well as the Vice Principle, and the Faculty Board have been using tuition fees improperly, as well as increasing the fee of enrollment without my permission." my birth mother informed me, her brows knitting together in turmoil. There must have been something she wasn't telling me.

My interest was hooked now. There have been times when we have caught a person who has gone overboard with power. Being the Principle, Vice Principle, or even a regular job at a TSAB school is a highly sought after job. The pay is incredible for all of our full time workers, and the benefits received as well is quite unique compared to other companies. Though since we're such a highly recognized school we have to carefully screen any one who is after a position as one of our workers. So before hiring someone we've run highly sensitive security measures to ensure the safety of the school, and the sanity of the future employee.

My mother Lindy T. Harlaown has highly trained officers stalking the hallways of every TSAB school. They are disguised as janitors, doctors (yes doctors, not nurses), teachers, landscapers, technicians, and there are a few officers working in the higher positions of the schools. Fate was one of those officers who stalked the halls. She was like a ninja the way she wandered around the school.

During her schooldays, Fate was not only the commander of Riot Force 6. She was my personal body guard, my platonic lover, but she was also someone who reported directly to herself when it came to matters of the school. Once she had caught a teacher stealing from the fund raiser jar, she dealt with him personally. Then there were times when students would bully each other just for tuition money. Sometimes I think having a school such as the TSAB is both a curse as well as a necessity.

I chewed on my thumb nail, the idea of yet another corrupt school within our branch... left a sour note in my song. This was probably the reason why we've gotten so many lawsuits in that region. Really now, what else are we supposed to do? We have the school monitored 24/7, but we can't catch everything that transpires there. We are only human after all.

"We might have to call Fate-chan in to do a stake out just to catch them in the act." Lindy-Okaa-san said quietly. I sighed deeply and pulled out my cell phone. Fate wasn't going to like the news when she finds out. "I really don't want to pull her out of retirement..."

"I know, but what else are we supposed to do?" Precia-Okaa-san replied. "She's the only one we can really trust to do the job right, and no, Alicia. You are not going to America to do an undercover mission."

I groaned loudly and puffed out my cheeks. I don't know why, or how, my mother knew what I was thinking at that moment. I sent a playful glare at my dark haired mother flipped open my phone. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face as I saw my wallpaper. It was a random picture of my fiancé, the love of my life, Hayate. In the picture she was holding a tiny brown hamster, and if memory serves me right... Hayate lost that very same hamster in Fate's house. We never saw that hamster again. Though I do remember that Fate's dog didn't eat dinner that nig... oh.... oh! Oh... poor Touka the hamster, you never made it home. I couldn't help but giggle at the memory of your frantic face...

"We should inform Fate-chan of this matter quickly," Lindy-Okaa-san glowered. She was the one that made Fate retire from her police work, and even though Fate kept up with her training, she wasn't informed of the latest police techniques. "The faster we get the dirt on them, the less repercussions we'll receive in the long run."

"I agree." Precia-Okaa-san said. She too had forced Fate to quit her police work. She was probably regretting that about now.

Fate wasn't going to be happy about this, not one bit I can assure you of that. The only thing about this that's really bugging me now is her relationship with Nanoha-chan. What about Fate's condition? No, I can't let my parents do thi-

"Alicia-chan, I know you are highly against this." my mothers' said to me. They captured my attention and I watch them wearyingly.

"I've heard what happened not too long ago," Lindy-Okaa-san whimpered with a strained voice. "My little girl got sent to the hospital, and I wasn't there at her side."

"Sh-She's okay now, Okaa-san..."

"Yes, I know, I spoke to her while you were rushing over here." she replied. Precia-Okaa-san held Lindy-Okaa-san gently and smiled at her. "Thank you, dear."

"No problem." Precia-Okaa-san said before turning her attention to me. "We will be informing Fate of this request soon enough, but for now we shall let her enjoy the precious time she has with Nanoha-chan. How are the two doing by the way?"

"Well..." I mumbled to myself. I couldn't help but giggle at some of the things that transpired between Nanoha and me. "I think Hayate-chan, made the right choice after all. But anyways, we can't let Fate-chan do thi-"

"There will be no need to inform me," a husky voice said behind me. "I accept the mission."

My eyes went wide, she followed me... but when? I twirled around quickly, my pigtail blurring the view of a handsome young man behind me for a moment. When my hair had settled down, my breath was caught the moment our eyes met. He had on a pilot's uniform and cap. His uniform was well ironed and spotless. He stood a few inches taller then me but what caught my attention was his hair. His long blonde hair was tied neatly in a braided ponytail that swayed every now and then. Though his eyes seemed a little off. They were a peculiar shade of emerald green, but his face told me right away that those green eyes of his were trying to deceive me.

"Fate-chan..." I said under my breath.

The tall man removed his cap and smiled at me. No matter how I looked at him, it was Fate, my little sister. I knew she was good at blending in but this was crazy!

"Sorry for bumping into you earlier, Onee-chan." Fate said, her smile wavering for a second. She was just as scared as I was.

* * *

**POV Change -** _Nanoha_

* * *

Alicia returned to the office a while ago with her mothers following behind her. They seemed to be having a serious conversation by the way they walked. Hayate had tagged along and stood beside Alicia's side as if she already knew what was going on. Their whole demeanor changed from the happy go lucky couple with nothing better to do, to two strictly professional women speaking to their superiors.

Fate walked into the office talking to Miku about some new song or something. I didn't really understand the conversation since they were speaking in Korean. Fate I knew spoke several languages because of job requirements, but Miku was a shocker, but here she was speaking it fluently with amazing pronunciation. I felt slightly inferior to the shorter girl, but that wasn't going to get to me anymore. Fate is mine.

"Fate-chan!" I exclaimed happily as I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend. Fate looked at me with a surprised look smiled at me. "How are you?" I asked her, stealing her attention from Miku easily. Though Miku just stood there and smiled at me, she didn't get mad what so ever.

"I'm good," she paused and pat me on the head. "But I have a sinking feeling something big is going to happen..."

I quirked an eyebrow at her but shook my head. "Then whatever will be will be, we'll get through it together." I said positively. I hugged my girlfriend tighter, enjoying the feeling of her silk shirt against my cheek.

"Not this time I'm afraid..." I heard her mumble quietly as she wrapped her arms around me, returning the tight embrace. "I love you, Nanoha," she whispered into my ear. "I love you..."

* * *

The day after Fate and I were in her office with Vivio, just you know, talking. Vivio looked at me questioningly and cocked her adorable little blonde head. She seemed puzzled by the reason why Fate and I had brought her up here.

"Um, Vivio, sweety, um..." I laughed nervously, I felt so guilty that I could swear that the guilt was riding a tsunami on a surfboard. "Er, I know it's a little late but, wh-what do you want to be for Halloween?"

Vivio took a moment to think. She pondered and pondered, making both Fate and I rather anxious. "Vivio wants to be," she said, "Hm, Vivio want to be..."

"Yes?" Fate and I both said, waiting for Vivio's request.

"An egg!" Vivio exclaimed loudly.

A moment of silence was shared between us and the new ficus sitting happily in Fate's office. Fate's computer purred quietly, and then the sound of a non-responsive program rang out. Fate's head shot towards it and she sent an angry glare at it, the pen in her grasp snapping in two as she slammed her tightly balled fist onto her desk.

"Curse you, Vista!" she screamed angrily. The beautiful blonde shook her fist at her computer and sent it a death glare as she pulled out a tiny black note book from her desk and scribbled something on it, her eyes not leaving the computer.

I couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time I couldn't help but pray. If I stay with Fate, she'll be around Vivio a lot, and if she's around Vivio a lot... I quickly threw my arms around my daughter and held her tightly. With a scared voice I said, "Vivio, Sweetie, promise Mommy you'll never become like Fate-chan. Promise Mommy right now, Sweetie, promise me right now."

Vivio looked up at me with wide eyes, scared of the own fear lacing my words. She nodded her adorable head and hugged me just to make sure I was still sane.

"Damn you, Vista!" Fate screamed again as her computer flashed a blinding blue light that engulfed the whole screen. "Ugh..." she sighed just before crashing her head onto her desk. Vivio and I watched her for a tiny moment before her head shot up surprisingly. Her hands grasping onto her long golden hair as she screamed, "ZETSUBOUSHITA!"

* * *

**SENSEI NO PETTO CHAPTER TWO END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Now onto the tiny short story. :)_

* * *

**The story of Yuuno the ferret (Or what ever you can call this)**

* * *

Yuuno the ferret had a very bad life. He had a large cage yes, food yes, water yes, the affection of his owner... not so much. Even though he was left to his own devices most of the time, a certain big breasted brunette woman, who he recognized as Yagami Hayate, would trot into the room every now and then just to torment him. She would open his cage and pet him, calling him cute and what not, but even though she paid some mind to him, she completely forgot to at least give him a morsel of dignity.

You see he may have been your average, run of the mill rodent, ferret... but he understood his master's words very easily. He understood every word she spoke, from the loving affectionate words she would give to the ficus in the corner, to the teasing of the fish in the fish tank, and the death threats he received from the beautiful woman he begrudgingly called his master.

"Oh why, oh why, must I have been born a ferret?" Yuuno said to himself. The fish looked at him, no they weren't looking at him. All the fishes saw was their own reflection. He sent a glare at the fish who stayed glued to the glass. "Oh screw you jerks! I hope you all go belly up!" he screamed. The fish began to laugh at him and returned to their own business, and that business was poop, and swim in their own filth. Yuuno scurried around his cage and snagged a tiny morsel of food and began to eat slowly. "Those scaly freaks have it good..."

As Yuuno did his daily things in order. Those daily task have engraved themselves into his tiny mind. The events went as so: make a poopy in the corner, nibbled on his cage a bit to entertain himself, lay down and cursed the world to hell over and over again.

Whilst Yuuno completed his daily task, yet another beautiful woman waltzed into his master's office with a big smile. She had a bit of fruit in a tiny see-through bag, oh how that fruit looked delicious in his eyes. The way it glistened in the tiny bag, the juice just oozing out of it. He made a mad dash towards the woman only to crash into the wall of the cage. She giggled at him and waved her delicate hand at him, giving him a great view of her giant breast.

She opened the bag containing the fruit and pulled it out. She squeezed the slice of apple through the cage bars, easing it through. The apple had landed on his head causing him to go down with it. He pulled himself together and looked up at the beautiful blonde gratefully as he ate the piece of fruit. Though the blonde made on stupid mistake. She opened his cage.

"Yuuno-kun!" the woman screamed out. "Oh no, oh no!"

Yuuno scampered out of the cage and onto the ledge. He ran towards the fish tank and gave it a quick head butt startling the habitants of the watery cage.

"AH! Yuuno, get back here!" the beautiful blonde woman shouted before bursting out of the door panting. She slammed the door shut behind her leaving Yuuno all by himself. He eyed the ficus and grinned to himself. His master wasn't going to be expecting the tiny present he would leave behind.

"H-Hayate! Tell me, Fate-chan isn't here yet?" the beautiful blonde woman's voice drifted through the door. Yuuno snickered to himself at the blonde's plight.

"Why would it matter if I was here?" a haunting voice asked. A shiver ran up Yuuno's spine the moment his sensitive years picked up his master's voice.

"Oh look it's..." she paused. "Ah, Takamachi... Nantoka?"

Laughter erupted in the other room giving Yuuno's tiny heart a bad scare. He heard another woman's voice scream out, "Takamachi Na-No-Ha! NANOHA!"

"Ah, nice to meet you, Takamachi Nantoka. My name's Fate." Yuuno's master said in a sexy voice. "Ne, Onee-chan..." his master said with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. "Why are you blocking the door to my office?" she asked.

"N-No reason, dear sister, who would love me no matter what." the big breasted woman stuttered out. Yuuno couldn't help but snicker at the knowledge that he was not the only one terrified of this good looking master.

"Oh?" his master hummed. "May I enter then?"

"Er, sure?"

"Well, then, please move?"

"Um, no..."

"Does, Onee-chan have a death wish?"

"Possibly..."

"Get out of the way, Alicia..." his master spat out angrily. Yuuno jumped in fear and scampered off, afraid to be caught by the tyrant. "Don't make me move you..."

"Y-Yes, boss..."

"Good."

Slowly, the door knob turned as his master opened the door. Everything seemed fine, but for Yuuno it was everything but fine. Everything was wrong. His master stood there silently, as the blonde named Alicia ran behind Hayate and hid, shivering at her sister's threat. Yuuno was out in the open, no place to hide.

"Onee-chan..." his master grumbled. The blonde woman whimpered in fear as she neared his master. "Onee-chan, come here..."

"H-Hai, Fate-chan..." the blonde complied reluctantly, her voice drenched with defeat. Hayate clung onto the other woman's arm and begged her not to go. "I-I'm sorry, Hayate... you can have my stuff..."

"C-Can I pawn the ring?" Hayate asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"Onee-chan!" his master screamed, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Yes, darling sister?"

His master walked over to her sister, it was then Yuuno truly understood how terrifying his keeper was.

"Tell me honestly; why my ferret cage is open?" his master asked, her voice monotonous.

"I tried to feed, Yuuno-kun, and he kind of bit me..."

"Ah, then thank you for that, Onee-chan." she said almost impassively. She turned around and walked into her office and called out for Yuuno. "Here, Yuuno, come here you goddamned ugly rat."

"Yuuno-kun is... a pet?" the newcomer asked Hayate. Yuuno scoffed at the idea of being a pet. In his opinion he was far from a pet, he was a prisoner.

"Ya, he kind of keeps Fate-chan company when we're all busy." Hayate responded. The other blonde sighed heavily and walked over to said brunette and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she knelt down. She rested her head against Hayate's arm and closed her eyes. "Gee, looks like you live yet another day by a hair strand."

"You got that right... I really thought I was a goner back there!" the blonde said with a chuckle, giving the brunette a tighter embrace. She looked at her and grinned. "Guess you can't pawn that ring off just yet."

As the women chatted amongst themselves, Yuuno was running for his life. His master grinned at him as she cornered him. _'For someone so beautiful, she's a real psychopath!'_ Yuuno screamed in his head. What the blonde did next didn't last a moment.

"Oi, Onee-chan, Yuuno wants to apologize for biting you." the tall blonde grumbled as she walked out of her office holding onto the odd colored ferret by the scruff of its neck. Yuuno's master shook him causing poor Yuuno to hiss at her angrily. "Say sorry, Yuuno." the ferret's master barked angrily, but smiled awkwardly soon after.

The two walked back into his master's office and she placed him back into his cage after giving the little rascal a little more food and a quick scratch on the head as a feel good measure. She walked back looked at the other blonde with a cute frown.

Seeing his master walk out like that made his little heart go a flutter. She left him watching even though he was out of sight, and out of her mind. If he could smile, he would have. Before his ma-no, before Fate left her office, she gave Yuuno a small kiss on the top of his head apologizing for the way she had treated him just now. Yuuno squeaked with glee as he thought of his master's tender side.

"Onee-chan, really sorry about Yuuno. He's a dumbass ferret that doesn't know his place." Fate mumbled quietly, her voice warm and tender, minus the rude words she chose. "How dare he hurt my Onee-chan... ne, does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine, Fate-chan." the blonde said. She waved her left hand at the taller blonde and showed her the small bandage on her finger. "Doesn't hurt one bit." Fate's eyes closed slightly as she held her sister's bandaged hand within her own and gave the wound a small kiss. "F-Fate-chan!" the other blonde exclaimed with a heavy blush.

Yuuno felt very jealous at this moment, but he would not let that jealous get the best of him. For from this day forward he was going to be the best pet ever. Though what Yuuno didn't know was that was probably the last day Fate would really care about him, let alone truly notice his presence.

Day after day a new brunette stopped by his master's office. The two seemed to get along well; Fate still fed him dutifully and scratched his head a bit before leaving him alone, not really talking to him. Yuuno thought Fate was finally warming up to him; maybe she was finally going to let him love her. Nope, that wasn't the case. Eventually the brunette that stopped by Fate's office everyday was starting to fall for his master, and his master falling for her.

Things lead to other things and poor Yuuno had to whiteness his master kissing the brunette hungrily, ripping off the other's clothes off in a hurry. At first Yuuno was disgusted at what he was seeing, but after a few minutes of quietly watching his master work her magic, Yuuno found that the event was rather enjoyable. So he watched... happily.

Yuuno was happy that his master had finally found someone to make her smile, but he really wished she would remember to feed him every now and then.

Now while Yuuno's master was living happily ever after with her new girlfriend, Yuuno was mistaken as garbage and thrown out. Fate, being the kind of person she is, didn't notice until Fate's sister had brought the subject up. This small event caused Fate to buy a hamster.

The new hamster Fate had purchased... would eventually meet the same fate as Yuuno the ferret.

-


End file.
